Emmett's Bright Angel
by vaJAYMIE
Summary: Rosalie's POV Rosalie saves Emmett. They fall in love. Eventually meet Bella. Fight vicious newborns. Witness a miracle birth. Confront the strongest vampire coven there is. Then what? Happily Ever After? But what happened in between all that?
1. When you awake you’ll be something new

_'Mmmm… what is that elk? Lion? No wait… mmmm… grizzly.'_ I inhaled hungrily, then exhaled satisfied with my potential kill.

I broke into a run, my long blonde hair flowing behind me. As I got closer to my prey, I took one more whiff just so it would be more satisfying once I sunk my teeth into the large animal. But as I took this breath, another smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I stopped abruptly and stood wide eyed.

_'Is that? Human blood? Mixed with the scent of the grizzly's?'_ I thought to myself.

My curiosity got the best of me. I held my breath this time, just in case it was really a human. A giant bear came into view. I leapt and climbed up a near by tree to get a better look. I gasped (which was a mistake seeing as I was forced to suck in a new set of air). I held my breath instantly before I could taste the scent of the spilled blood. My eyes widened in horror as I saw a full head of short dark brown curls.

"Henry?!" I whispered disbelievingly.

_'Don't be stupid Rose! Henry is still a child,'_ I thought slightly relieved.

I snapped out of my short daze and realized that this man was lying on the dirt ground unconscious bleeding uncontrollably, while the bear hovered over him angrily. Then at that moment for no reason at all, I felt greatly enraged. A fierce growl escaped from my lips. I had a sudden urge to tear this animal to pieces.

_'No time to be masochistic! Get that man out of here… NOW!'_ the voice in my head screamed.

In an instant I was airborne, I leaped onto the bear's back. It swung me round and round. This would normally send any normal person flying, but I held on as if we weren't moving what so ever. Then using those assassin skills my brother Edward always teases me about, I snapped the large bear's neck. As it was cut off mid-roar, the bear dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Completely forgetting my thirst, I rushed over to the man on the ground to check for a pulse.

"It's weak but it's there," I whispered to myself. I felt panic take over my facial features.

_'What do I do?!' _I thought,_ 'Think Rose! You don't have much time!'_

I looked around panicked still not quite sure what to do.

_'You have to change him!'_ the voice in my head screamed.

I shook my head vigorously, "_NO!_ I can't! No one deserves this life!"

_'He's going to die! You have to do something!'_

Was I really arguing with myself right now?

"Even if I did want to change him, I might _kill_ him!"

_'Carlisle! Take him to Carlisle!'_ my thoughts yelled back in response.

I didn't argue this time. I picked up the stranger and made a run for it. My home was approximately a hundred miles from where I stood. I was running faster than I ever had in my two years of immortal life. I've been running for a little over forty minutes now and I was getting close. I prayed to God that Edward could hear my thoughts right about now.

_'Edward! Edward! Get Carlisle! Meet me in the backyard! Hurry!'_ I thought frantically.

Suddenly I felt movement in my arms. I looked down at the stranger who's eyes were fluttering weakly open.

"Am I in Heaven?" the stranger asked.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, this _must_ be heaven. Why else would there be an angel… you must be taking me to God. Aren't you bright angel?" the stranger continued in conclusion.

As I kept running I stared at the man in my arms in disbelief.

_'Did he just call me an angel?'_ I couldn't help but give a short chuckle, _'He had no idea how wrong he was.'_

I was just now entering my backyard. My mother and father, Esme and Carlisle, and also my brother, Edward, were there waiting for me.

"Rosalie what is this?!" Carlisle asked.

"Who is he?!" Esme said soon after.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Edward had added.

I barged into the house, my family close behind, I raced into the dining room.

"I don't know who he is. I found him in the forest while I was hunting, a bear attacked him." I said answering the first two questions, all the while pushing everything from the dining room table onto the floor. I glared at Edward, the answer to _his_ question. In less than a quarter of a second I ran into the living room, retrieved a pillow and placed it under the stranger's head. I then turned to face my family.

"Carlisle change him." I demanded of my father.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed.

I shot another glare at Edward, "Carlisle please help him…please," I was begging now and I _did not_ like to beg.

"Rosalie you can't be serious!" Edward stated.

_'Edward! This does not concern you!'_ I viciously thought.

"Rosalie this concerns all of us! You're out of your mind!" He said.

"Rose… I…" Carlisle stammered.

This was getting annoying, there was no time for arguing! "Carlisle if you don't he will die. You can see his wounds! He is clearly going to need dozens of stitches for his abdomen alone! Carlisle you didn't see what I saw! There was so much blood, he's lost so much!" I whimpered in pain at my words, I felt so useless, so weak that I could not change him myself. I felt the dry sobs coming from my hysterics, "You have to help _Henry!_"

_'Crap, did I just say Henry?!'_ I thought.

"Who?" Esme whispered.

I composed myself and did not answer her, "Carlisle…dad…daddy please."

Carlisle sighed, "are you sure?"

I gave a sigh of my own, "yes."

Carlisle took a step closer to the stranger.

"Carlisle you can't be serious!" Edward screamed.

Carlisle put up a silencing hand and bent down towards the stranger, "everything will be okay," he whispered into his ear. Then that's when he bit him.

The strangers eyes shot open and he screamed in pain. Carlisle backed away slowly and back to Esme's side. I was instantly at his side, holding his shaking body down onto the table, "shhh… it will be okay… you won't have to suffer for long… I promise." as I reassured him, I couldn't ignore the pain in my dead heart as I watched him this way.

"It _burns!_" he screamed, "Put it out please! The fire! Put it out!"

He was shaking more ruthlessly now as I held him down and watched in pain.

"Angel where are you?! Please make the pain go away! It hurts so bad!"

_'Angel? Does he mean me?'_ I thought.

He was taking the pain through clenched teeth. I suppose it was helping some, his shaking slightly settled. I turned to my family, Edward was now leaving the room, Esme following to calm him. Carlisle stayed behind.

"It will take three days for the venom to completely spread, Rosalie," Carlisle said.

"I know… Thank you so much," I replied.

He smiled half heartedly, then backed out of the room.

"Angel?!" the stranger exclaimed in pain.

I moved quickly to his side, "Please, not another word. It will only cause more pain."

He was still taking the pain through his clenched teeth. With a shaky hand he managed to cup my face. I couldn't help but give a slight gasp in shock.

"Angel, please don't leave me," he whimpered helplessly.

I closed my eyes and put my hand over his, "I'm not going anywhere."

With a painful groan and tightly closed eyes he replied, "_good._"

He didn't say anything more after that. He just laid there shaking in pain. I couldn't do anything but watch.

_'It's amazing how he can stay calm after all he's been… and going to go through.'_ I thought.

"How can you do this Rosalie…" I heard from behind me.

_'Why can't he just stay out of this!'_ I thought, completely forgetting he can hear me just as clearly as if I were to say it out loud.

"I can't stay out of this while you damn this man's life!" My brother exclaimed.

I didn't take my eyes off the stranger or answer my brother.

_'He looks so much like Henry,'_ I thought aimlessly, _'even if this man is in pain he has the same dimples, hair and… innocence-'_ my thoughts were then interrupted.

"Is this what this is about?!" Edward exclaimed.

I couldn't help but twitch in irritation.

"Just because he looks like some boy you use to know during your human years!"

A growl had ripped from my throat. I have had enough of this.

"Get out of my head Edward! These thoughts are _private_," I said venomously.

"Rosalie don't be an idi-" but he was cut off short.

"That's enough," I heard another voice say.

I turned to face my mother.

"Edward that's enough now," she continued in the most maternal tone possible, as if she were separating two children fighting over a toy.

"But Esme! She's out of her mind! How can she do this!" Edward tried to explain.

"Edward I said that's enough."

I turned away and rested my eyes on the stranger once again. "There is no need to worry… he will be my responsibility… I will watch over him," I said serenely.

Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel Edward roll his eyes. "Edward go help your father out back," Esme said, probably just so Edward won't be able to continue his pointless arguing.

He scowled and walked out of the room.

My eyes were still on the stranger when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Esme. She gave me a warm smile and left the room.

I looked over the stranger's bloody attire and even though it pained me to do so, I left the room. I swiftly walked into Esme and Carlisle's suite and took some clothes from Carlisle's drawers and closet. I also went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and filled a bowl with hot water. I was back at the strangers side in no time. I soaked the cloth into the water and started to clean his face. I knew he wouldn't be able to feel me cleaning him off, the venom has been in his system to long for him to be aware of anything right now.

As I cleaned his face I couldn't help but realize how beautiful his face really was. I didn't pay any real attention to his face till now. I finished cleaning him off and realized I had to clean the rest of his blood stained body. I felt kind of embarrassed at what I had to do next.

_'Just do it. He needs to be cleaned,'_ I thought.

If I could blush I probably would have been a deep red by now. I ripped off his already shredded shirt and pants and threw them onto the dining room floor. When I was done cleaning his wounds and dressed him into Carlisle's clothes. I looked at my blood covered hands.

_'Why aren't I going crazy over all this blood?'_ I thought as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

Then it occurred to me, it did not matter how much blood was spilt. I didn't want to hurt this man. I just wanted him to be okay. I closed my eyes tight and gave a short sigh. I washed my hands and disposed of the shredded clothes.

I pulled out a seat and sat down. I looked at the stranger's face again.

_'He looks like he's just in a deep sleep… a very painful deep sleep,'_ I thought.

I hesitantly took his hand in mine, "don't be afraid," I said breathlessly, " when you awake you'll be something new. You're going to be beautiful and… _strong_," I sighed, "and nothing will hurt you ever again."

I kissed his hand and rested my head down onto the table, still hand in hand.

_'Nothing to do now but wait,'_ I thought as I shut my eyes, not to sleep (not that I could even if I wanted). Just out of some useless human habit.

***

"Rose it's been three and a half days, and you still haven't been able to hunt," Carlisle said from the entrance of the dining room.

I still sat in the same position, for the last three and a half days, still hand in hand with _my_ stranger.

"I will hunt when he is awake," I said determined.

Then at that moment the stranger's hand gripped mine fiercely. I shot up from my seat quickly, watching in distress. Carlisle was at my side at once.

"Ah, he must be waking up," he stated as he freed my hand from the stranger.

I watched attentively and anxiously as his body shook more than before. His heart was beating at four-hundred miles per hour. From memories of my own transformation I knew what was to come next after the rapid heart beats. After for what seemed like hours (but merely seconds) of uncontrollable shaking, the part that I have been waiting for took place. His once racing heart had come to a dead stop.

His body went limp, and it there was complete and utter silence now. I looked at Carlisle with concerned filled eyes.

"Just wait for it," he told me not removing his eyes from the limp body on his dining room table.

"Remember Rose he's a newborn, so he might not be completely aware of what is going on. You must take some caution, he will be very dangerous and probably full of bloodlust," Carlisle reminded me.

I nodded and put my attention back onto the stranger.

_'Come on… wake up,' _I thought desperately.

He just laid there, unmoving. He didn't look in pain anymore, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

Then, I saw his eyes start to flutter open. I held my breath in anticipation. I suppose the stranger realized he was somewhere he was not familiar with because he sprang from the table at miraculous speed and on the floor in a defensive crouch.

_'Well at least his instincts are up to speed,'_ I thought.

He growled ferociously, the growl kind of reminded me of the giant bear that threatened this man a couple of days ago.

Carlisle stood in front of me to protect me, and I didn't realize it before but so was Edward and Esme. All three crouched to protect. Carlisle seemed more calm about the situation but Edward gave fierce snarl. I stood there, staring at the stranger in awe.

The stranger's eyes moved swiftly through the three's faces, and then his eyes reached mine. I couldn't help but feel flushed. He stared at me for a long time and straightened from his crouch. His eyes never left mine and a massive smile came to his sweet innocent face (which was thousand times more beautiful than when he was human).

My family who were still crouched in front of me straightened and watched in curiosity. Except for Edward who, even though out of his crouch, still glared at the stranger.

The stranger still eyed me, "it's _you!_" the stranger said in his new wind chimed voice which simply just took my breath away (if it were possible).

_'He remembers me?'_ I thought questioningly.

"My angel," he stated.

I felt my families eyes on me now, as if wondering what in the hell was this man talking about. I didn't care about there curious stares I was still in admiration.

His voice made me feel faint, he was so beautiful ever single once of him. Even despite the bright crimson of his eyes, they were as beautiful as he was.

He took a step closer toward me, only to have Edward in front of me once again in a crouch and growling. **(a/n****: This is no more than a brother trying to protecting his sister.)**

The stranger eyed Edward angrily.

I put my hand on Edwards shoulder, "it's okay," I told him.

"He's unstable, he can hurt you," Edward said threw gritted teeth.

"Son, it's okay. She will be fine," Carlisle reassured.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Let her through," the stranger said almost eagerly.

Esme stifled a little laugh at the stranger's response.

_'Why was he so eager to meet me? The person who took his happy ending away from him?'_ I couldn't help but think.

Edward eyed the stranger and came out of his crouch.

The stranger was still smiling widely at me and I couldn't help it anymore I had to get closer. I took a step forward. Only to have Carlisle put a restraining hand onto Edward's shoulder. I ignored them and stepped closer and closer till I was less than a foot away from the stranger. I didn't realize it before, but this man was enormous he was taller than my brother and father. And had a good half foot on me.

I just stood staring at him in awe and he looked down at me with a huge grin still on his face.

"Hello my bright angel," he said.

_'Again with the angel thing! I am no angel! I took your life away from you. How can you think that way of me,' _I painfully thought.

"You remember me?" I asked in barely a whisper.

He looked at me disbelievingly and as if to comfort me said, "of course I do! How can I ever forget the angel who has taken me to heaven?! Which I have to admit isn't what I expected," he looked around confusingly as if this heaven was completely different from what he had in mind.

"Heaven?! What the- Ow!" "Edward had started to say shockingly before Esme jabbed him in the side of the ribs, "What?!"

She shushed him and smiled at me warmly.

The stranger looked at the two confused and brought his attention back to me, "Angel? Is this not heaven?" he asked.

"Please don't call me that," I said slightly ashamed and looked to the ground.

"What are you talking about? That's what you are, right?" he said as he tilted his head to the side. "And you," he was pointing at Carlisle now, "you must be God. I must say you are _much_ younger looking that I thought you would. I thought you would have a white beard or something. But, who am I to judge what God looks like. Right?" He let out a small chuckle.

"Me? God?" Carlisle said in disbelief.

I heard Edward give a short chuckle of his own before Esme gave another jab at his ribs, "what?! You have to admit this is kind of funny."

"Edward stop it," Esme warned him.

The stranger looked down at me again, "angel? What is going on?"

"I'm trying to tell you, I am not an angel nor are you in heaven," I admitted painfully.

"What?" his smile faded away to a look of confusion.

"You are still on Earth," I tried explaining.

"That's not possible, I remember being attacked by a bear. Then you showed up to take me here, to heaven. Then I felt the last beats of my heart. Only to find you waiting for me. How can this not be heaven? Earth does not have people as beautiful as you."

His words caused me great pain, he thinks I was doing him a favor.

"You are correct, your heart did stop beating. But, you are no where near heaven." I told him not daring to look at him in the eye.

"Rosalie, maybe you should just tell him what he now is," Carlisle urged.

I continued to stare at the ground, continued being ashamed with myself.

"Rosalie… Is that your name?" the stranger managed to ask.

I finally looked up at him and nodded.

"Sounds like an angel's name to me," he said with a smile returning to his lips.

"So, Rosalie, if I am not in heaven and according to God I am something different now?," the stranger said looking into my eyes, "will you tell me what exactly am I?"

_'He doesn't even seem bothered at the fact that he isn't even in heaven,'_ I thought almost disbelievingly.

"You're… a… uhmm…" I couldn't speak straight.

"Yes, my angel?" he urged me to continue.

_'Why did he have to call me that?'_ I asked myself not completely despising the new nickname.

"You're a… _vampire_," I finally said.

There was a long pause.

Then he finally spoke, "ah, I see."

_'What the-?! That's it? He's not going to go around screaming? Blaming me for dooming him to an eternal life of pure emptiness?'_ I thought in shock.

"You're not mad?" I couldn't help but ask. His reaction was so unexpected.

"Hmm… is this what _you_ are?" he ask thoughtfully.

"…yes."

"Then, no."

"_No?!_" Edward and I managed to say at the same time.

"I… I don't understand," I confessed.

"Well, if this is what you are I see no problem with it. How bad can it be?" he said truthfully, "if my angel and… God are this. Who am I to complain?" he was referring to Carlisle now.

I was for a loss of words, I didn't know what to say.

_'How can he except this so willingly?'_

I did nothing but stare at him in confusion, he was staring at me too, just in satisfaction rather than confusion.

"Well then, now _that_ is settled we should introduce ourselves," Carlisle started.

I didn't remove my black eyes (no longer gold since I haven't hunted in such a long time) from his bright crimson as my father spoke and neither did he.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. My wife, Esme. My son, Edward. And well… you know my daughter, Rosalie," Carlisle said.

"Hello Rosalie," the stranger said still staring into my eyes with a huge smile.

His voice was still breath taking to me.

"Hello," I was able to muster.

"And your name?" Esme said rather softly.

The stranger finally broke our gaze to look at Esme, still smiling.

"Mine? It's uhmm… wow I think I forgot?" he said.

"Oh well that's alright then-" Esme started to say.

"Oh wait! I remember now," he said as if he had had some major epiphany, "I'm Emmett… Emmett McCarty."

_'Emmett…'_ I thought breathlessly.

He looked into my eyes again, still smiling.

"Hello Emmett," I greeted.

"Hello Rosalie," he replied.


	2. I have the eyes of a monster

"Rosalie, I thought you said we were vampires?" Emmett said as we were running through the forest.

I already explained the basics to his new immortal life (immortality, speed, beauty, indestructibility, cold skin, and strength [he rather liked the strength part]).

"We are," I replied in slight confusion.

"Then why are we hunting for animals? I always thought vampires ate people."

'_Ah, I can see where this was going'_

"And why are we out in the daytime!" he added as he glared accusingly at the sky.

I stopped running now and was laughing. He zoomed past me and within the same second was at my side.

"What?" he asked completely puzzled now.

"I guess I forgot to explain some things didn't I?"

He looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"Well, the whole daytime thing," I started.

"Yeah?"

"Myth," I simply said, "the garlic, and wooden stake to the heart, the crosses and the no reflection thing."

"Yes?" he urged.

"Not true."

"Really?"

"Yes, we can only die if another one of our kind rips us apart and burns the pieces."

He looked deep in thought now, his brow furrowed together.

"What?" I wondered.

"Well… this whole time when I was human I always thought I would be able to defend myself against a vampire, not that I believed they really existed, I'm just saying," he said simply.

I couldn't help but smile, _'he's just so accepting.'_

"And the animals?" he added.

"Oh yes, the animals. You are right about one thing vampires do eat people."

"Then why aren't we?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated," I began.

"I'm sure I can keep up"

"Hmm… How about we get you fed first and then I will explain things."

He looked at me with dissatisfaction.

"You'll thank me once that burning in your throat is tamed," I continued.

"Is that what this is?"

I nodded and took a deep breath taking in what ever it was in the air.

"Ah, perfect," I said more to myself rather than him.

"What?" he said eagerly

"Find out for yourself, close your eyes."

He looked at me questioningly.

I rolled my eyes, "just do it."

He glared at me but closed his eyes anyway.

"Now, what do you hear."

"Everything, what _can't_ I hear?"

"Concentrate, Emmett," saying his name still made me feel faint.

I closed me eyes and sighed trying to concentrate myself, lately his been making it hard to do so whenever I was around him. Which was all the time.

"I hear… footsteps, hooves," he said softly.

"Good, what else?"

"Heartbeats."

"Where?"

He opened his eyes, which were now black from thirst.

"There," he pointed to the southwest.

"How many?"

He closed his eyes again, "four."

"Very good, Emmett."

"Now what?"

"What do you think?"

He grinned a childlike grin and was out of my sight within seconds. I whirled around only to find him running in the direction in which he pointed. I couldn't help but smile myself as I ran behind him. He was fast I'll give him that, but I was faster. I leapt onto a tree, jumping from branch to branch keeping a close eye on him. I noticed the herd of deer was coming into view now. I leapt to one more tree branch and sat down to observe.

The deer didn't stand a chance, in an instant I saw Emmett bound onto the largest buck causing them both to roll onto the ground. In a few seconds I noticed the animal was dry and so did Emmett. He was at his feet in an instant looking around for more, at almost the same time both of us turned our attention to the west. He was off running once again only to find one of the deer that had escaped.

Five deer and three elk later, Emmett was looking around not for more prey but for me, "Rosalie?"

He was whirling around looking at every possible corner, "Where are you?"

I couldn't help but smile, I jumped from my branch and was at his side.

"I'm right here," I side from behind him.

"Oh!" he said as he spun around to face me, "there you are! Uhmm… I think I'm full now."

He was rubbing his stomach now as if trying to prove to me that he was in fact full, "aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not a big fan of _herbivores,_" I simply said.

"Then what do _you_ eat?"

I closed my eyes and sniffed the air and found the scent I was looking for. I exhaled in satisfaction, "Would you like to see?"

Before he could reply I was running, I could feel him close behind me trying to keep up. Within seconds I saw my target, just like my last hunting trip it was a bear. This time a black bear instead of grizzly.

***

"Why don't I get to eat bears?!" he has been complaining about this for the past half hour.

Usually this kind of behavior annoyed me, but when he did it, it amused me.

"Because you are young," I said through a suppressed smile as we washed off.

"That was a amazing I have to admit, oh and the way you took out that lion!"

He was going on and on but I didn't mind.

"You'll see one day I'm going to-" he stopped mid-sentenced.

I looked over at him only to see he was staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked filled with concern.

"Your eyes are a different color now."

I looked at myself in the mirror to see what he was talking about, he was right. My eyes were different, they were no longer pitch black, filled with thirst. They were a bright gold.

"They're different from mine…"

Before I could explain Esme walked into the very large bathroom.

"Emmett, Carlisle would like to see you in his study," she told him.

"Okay," he gave me a meaningful look and walked out of the room.

I waited until I heard Carlisle's office door close shut before I spoke, "What does Carlisle want?"

"Well… You know… He's just going to give him _the talk_."

'_Ooooh that talk.'_

Most parents gave talks about sex, my parents… gave talks about not murdering people.

"Do you love him?" I heard from behind me.

Her sudden accusation took me by surprise.

"Love? What?! Don't be ridiculous Esme, I'm just helping him adjust," I said in a rush.

Esme was at my side now, leaning against the bathroom sink counter with her arms folded eyeing me as if I were lying through my teeth.

'_I am just helping him adjust… that's it…. Right?'_

"You know, Carlisle was helping me adjust too until…"

"This is different."

"How?" I heard Edward say as he walked into the bathroom.

"It just is okay?" I clarified as I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

I felt them close behind me, "I hear his thoughts when he is around you, usually newborns only have blood on the brain. Although he _does_ think about it often, whenever you're around he can't stop thinking of you. It's amazing actually."

'_He thinks about me?'_

"All the time, when he's not thinking about his thirst," Edward said answering my silent question.

"And the way he looks at you, it's not hard to miss Rose," Esme added.

I flopped down onto the couch not saying a word.

Before I could say anything I could hear Emmett's heavy but graceful footsteps descending from the stairs.

Edward and Esme heard him to and quietly left the room.

I didn't even look at him when he walked in, I just sat there with my legs crossed staring out of the large glass sliding door.

"Rosalie… can I talk to you?"

I was forced out of my daze, and forced to look at him.

"Uhmm… yeah… sure."

He walked towards the sliding door and opened it, stepping aside waiting for me to go through first. I walked through the door and muttered a thank you for his courtesy. He closed the door behind him and was at my side.

"So… Carlisle told me everything," he started.

"Did he?" I said raising my eyebrows in false interest, I've heard the talk before and knew it well it was nothing new to me.

I was just about to walk forward but I felt his massive hand grab my wrist to stop me. At that instant my wrist felt like it was on fire. It didn't feel as unpleasant as it sounds, it was more of something that just sent a shock through my whole body.

"Rose… wait."

I stopped where I stood, but I did not turn around.

"He told me the reason behind our eating habits and why my eyes are different from your's," he let go of my wrist and I heard him walk back towards the glass door.

Suddenly, that shock I had felt through my body was instantly gone, and as soon as it left I couldn't help but want more of it. I turned around to face Emmett. But, he was no longer looking at me. He was looking at his reflection in the glass door.

I couldn't help but notice the pain that was registered on his face. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, "Emmett, what is it?"

"I have the eyes of a monster…" just like his face the pain in his voice was clear.

"What?"

"These red eyes, are the eyes of a monster…"

"Wha- No.. No their not," I stammered.

'_How can this beautiful man think of himself as a monster.'_

"Carlisle told me why they aren't gold like your's.. It's because I crave human blood. My body is craving the blood of innocent people."

I was at a loss for words. Completely caught off guard.

"But you," he turned to face me now, "your eyes.. Your beautiful gold eyes…"

I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted it so I could face him.

"Your sweet, angelic eyes," I still couldn't speak. I could hardly even think!

"You don't crave what I crave do you?"

I wish he were right but truth was, I craved human blood just as much as he did. I was just better at controlling myself.

"You're wrong…" was all I could say.

"I'm sorry?"

"These eyes are just as monstrous as you think your's are," I pulled myself away from him feeling ashamed, once again.

"No… you're wrong. They're beautiful."

"No! They're not!" I couldn't control myself anymore, "Do you know how hard it was _not_ to kill you where you laid. I still _cannot _believe that I was able to do. It took my _everything_ to not kill you! Don't you understand!? _Everything…_"

He looked at me incredulity.

"If anyone is the monster. It's _me._ Although I wasn't the one who changed you, I was the one who decided for it to happen. I took away your life, took away your happy ending! I am so _sorry._ I did this to you. I am more sorry than you can ever understand."

I was starting to walk away until I felt that firing shock again, suddenly I was pulled into his chest and he held on to me tight.

I don't know why but I closed my eyes and buried my face into his massive chest. And took a mental note of his scent, pine and vanilla.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I've taken this _gift _you have given me for granted."

'_Gift? How can he think of this as a gift after telling me he thought of himself as a monster?'_

"Again, I am sorry. I will try my best to not give into this craving, I promise. You will not hear me complain ever again."

He was rubbing my back as if to soothe me.

"You're still not mad that I took away your life?" I had to ask.

"No, Rosalie if only you knew me while I was human. I was not the best person in the world. Actually I was quit the opposite."

I found that really hard to believe.

"You see, my mother had left my father and I when I was eleven years old. My father was an abusive drunk who liked to… well take his frustration out on us."

I looked up at him now, he was still holding onto me as he spoke.

"I was never able to truly blame my father for my mother leaving, how could I? I just came to the conclusion that that was just the way he was. I did however found it easier to blame my mother. She had left me with this man, she didn't even bother to give me any hint as to where she could have been. So I rebelled. As years passed, I got bigger, stronger. When I was seventeen my father was having one of his… _episodes._ I couldn't stand it anymore. So… I fought back. My father never dared touch me again after that, considering he was scared and I left home. For awhile I thought I could do whatever I pleased since I was free of my father. I stole when I had to and fought when I had to. It was all fun for me and I didn't care who I hurt in the process because I was free. It wasn't until I woke up into this new life that I realized for the past three years I have been truly _alone._"

I still couldn't talk, all I did was stare.

"I felt alone until I saw your face again when I woke up," he looked deeply into my eyes, "Rosalie, you didn't take _anything_ away from me. In fact if anything you've given me much _more _than I could ever imagine in these short few days."

"But you said…" I whispered but couldn't continue.

"I know what I said and I am very sorry. I will not give into the craving, will that make you happy?"

I nodded.

"And as for these eyes, they will fade and be the same as your's someday. But will not be as close to as beautiful as your's."

He smiled down at me and took my face between his hands and leaned his face to mine. His lips were soft as they molded into mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I'm assuming he felt the same fire in his veins as I did because in an instant I couldn't feel the ground anymore. I wrapped myself around him as he supported my weight, carrying me.

My mind was racing now, every kiss, touch, the smell of his sweet scent drove me onto the brink of insanity. For a moment my world was in flames and I wouldn't want it any other way. And that's what Emmett was, he was the thing that set my world on _fire._

No amount of human blood can ever match the scorching burn I felt when he touched me.

"I love you," I said between breaths.

He pulled away from me, looking at me with a gorgeous grin that matched perfectly with his gorgeous face, "I love you too."

My hands wrapped around his hair as I pulled him towards me once again, kissing him more hungrily.


	3. We're here to join your family!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading! ****This is my first fanfic. and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and taking the time to read it. Well.... ENJOY! (don't forget to review!)**

************************************************************  
**

It's been about five months, two weeks and four days since the first time I said "I love you" to Emmett. Not that I kept track… I'm just assuming it has been that long…

I sat on the love seat in the living room, my legs crossed, hands folded, eyes staring intensely through the large glass door. I felt like a child, a child who was forced to watch the other children eat ice cream while I had none myself.

"Who's bright idea was this!?" I exclaimed to Esme, who was on the other side of the house, "I bet it was Edward's… When he gets back I'm gong to tear him apart!"

"Now, Rosalie don't be so dramatic… This is for your own good, you and Emmett need to learn how to be separated. Or else the intensity of your bond you two share for each other will not be able to be controlled," Esme said, but I could careless on what the reason for this torture was.

"What if I don't want it to be controlled.." I muttered childishly.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen! I heard that! You know better," she yelled at me from across the house.

I grimaced at my full name.

So, apparently when vampires found their mates, a sort of bond is formed. It appears that this bond causes the two to be drawn to each other to an extreme. So extreme that when the two are separated it physically hurts them both.

That's why I am being tortured right now. _Someone_ in this house thought it would be wise that Emmett and I be separated. They separated us little by little at first just so we would be able to act civilly when we were together. By civilly I mean not all over each other. First it started by keeping us both busy, then they made us go on separate, _but quick_, hunting trips.

I was able to handle it… _most _of the time. But Emmett was a different story, he is just to young to be having to handle _this_ and being uncontrollably thirsty. He tried telling me one day that it was nothing, but I didn't need Edward's ability to know he was lying.

My family had crossed the line this time, they did not only take _my_ Emmett away from me for a hunting trip. They decided to make it an all _boys_, four day hunting trip. They took him away from me two days ago. I was planning to follow soon after they left, but Esme wouldn't let me out of her sight.

And that's why I was here, sitting… alone.

"Rosalie how are you feeling?" I heard Esme ask as she walked into the living room sitting on the couch.

'_Like someone is burning me from the inside out,'_ I thought , that's what I wanted to say but I hated looking weak.

"Fine," was all I could say through gritted teeth.

I knew Esme didn't buy it, she looked at me with concern as she frowned.

"Now Rosalie it's natural to feel… anxious."

'_Not if the anxiety is coming from my craving to have sex!'_ I admitted, embarrassed that I would even think that way.

"Now.. Really. How are you feeling?" she asked again.

"It hurts… is that what you want me to say?" I snapped, "because you know what… it does!"

If I was in so much pain I couldn't imagine how my poor Emmett felt. I winced at the thoughts.

"Rose, you know this is for your own good and…"

I couldn't hear what she was saying anymore, something had caught my eye. I was on full alert now, I focused straight ahead, on the forest. My eyes narrowed in concentration.

'_Did that tree just move?'_

Esme was still talking and it was ruining my concentration. I put up a silencing hand and Esme was forced to stop mid-sentence.

"What is it?"

"I think I just saw a tree move," wow that sounded even stupider out loud then it did in my head.

"What? A tree?"

I saw another tree give a violent wobble, "there it goes again!"

Esme was now looking through the glass door too, I'm assuming she was either looking for the moving tree or just trying to make sure I wasn't insane.

"Rose…" even with my sensitive hearing I still wasn't sure if I _did_ in fact hear my name.

"Did you say something Esme?" I asked curiously.

"No?" she replied in slight confusion.

"Rose…" my name was louder this time and I was pretty sure it was coming from outside.

I stood up and walked towards the door to open it so I would be able to hear better.

"Rose, what is it?" Esme was at her feet now too.

I quickly shushed her and stuck my head outside.

"Rose!"

I couldn't help but smile. I would know that voice _anywhere_.

Before Esme could stop me I was running at full speed towards the voice.

"Rose!"

Just hearing the voice get closer and closer made me go crazy.

There _he_ was, my teddy bear, my soul mate… my _world_.

I felt the fire inside me become a ferocious inferno, this did not bother me at all. This was the kind of fire I enjoyed and welcomed.

I was grinning now ,which I do not do often. He ran towards me with arms wide open waiting for my body to fill the space.

"Ro-," before he could say my name one more time he was knocked onto the ground, by me of course.

I straddled him onto the dirt ground, pinning his hands above his head.

"Hello Angel," he beamed up at me, giving me that childish grin I loved so much. His voice was intoxicating, I was surprised I did not have my way with him here and now.

"Hello," I said still smiling foolishly.

I leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

As always my head was spinning and I didn't care.

I released his hands to cup his face, at that time his arms snaked around my waist pulling me against his massive body.

I couldn't help but laugh against his lips, he pulled away from me and then whispered.

"I missed you so much," his breath blew into my ear with every word.

It sent me into a frenzy, I grabbed his face and forced it to mine once again. I did not want this moment to end. It was perfect. It was…

"Ahem..."

'_What was that?'_

I didn't think much of the noise until…

"Ahem!"

I reluctantly but angrily pulled away from Emmett only to find a small pixie-like girl and a blonde boy (who by the way looked like someone was sticking bamboo shoots between his finger nails) staring at us. The boy looked rather uncomfortable, but the girl… she seemed kind of… happy to see me. I know that sounds crazy… but that's what it _seemed_ like.

I furrowed my brow in confusion and anger.

"Can I help you?" I said harshly.

"Uhmmm… nope," the small girl said happily.

I picked myself up off the ground. I stood up eyeing the girl, she was at least a little less than a foot shorter than I was. She smiled at me widely, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Rosalie, it's great to finally meet you!" the girl embraced me tightly.

My eyes widened in shock, I noticed Emmett laughing uncontrollably.

'_Is this girl touching me?'_

She was still hugging me as Edward and Carlisle finally reached, our little gathering.

They didn't seemed surprised at all. I managed to get free holding the girl at arms length, just incase she decided to try to hug me again.

"Does anyone mind explaining to me what… _this_ is?" I said motioning to the girl in front of me.

"Oh… I didn't introduce myself did I?" the girl said thoughtfully.

I looked down at her and I didn't notice it before, but her bright crimson eyes seemed kind of… _angelic_.

I found that kind of hard to believe… but that's what they _looked _liked.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper…" the girl, Alice, motioned behind her to the blonde boy, "we're here to join your family!"

I snapped out of my daze, "join… what?"

"You heard her," Emmett managed to say through his thriving laughter, "she came to join our family."

I looked over at Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle just smiled humbly, but Edward looked like he was (if it were possible) going to have a headache. I released my hold on Alice and backed away to Emmett's side. Who's arms were already around me.

"Did you say 'yes?'" I asked Carlisle.

"What do you think he said?" Edward replied in minor annoyance.

I knew what that meant, that meant I had a new "brother" and "sister."

"Is Esme here?" Alice asked looking around like Esme was hiding behind a tree or something.

'_How does she know Esme?'_

"Hmm… Well I should have _seen_ her not being here," Alice said.

'_What does she mean 'seen'?'_

"Is she at the house?" she asked innocently.

She was looking directly at me so I'm guessing she was asking me, "uhmm… yeah."

"Excellent, I guess I should introduce myself to her as well."

Before I could respond she was off running towards the house.

We all just stood there, I was the only one who was completely dumbfounded.

"Please excuse Alice she's… eccentric.." Jasper explained.

"I can tell," I said evidently.

"I guess I should follow her…" and with that Jasper was off, running in the same direction Alice had just gone.

I turned my attention to Carlisle.

"Why are you guys back home so early?" I asked.

'_Not that it mattered, Emmett's home, that's the only thing that counts.'_

Edward gave me a look, that said _"you disgusting horny freak."_

"Well… of coarse the unexpected visitors had something to do with it," Carlisle said plainly.

"We were leaving anyway because that one over there," Edward was pointing at Emmett, "wouldn't stop complaining!"

I turned around to look at Emmett who was grinning wildly.

"Like I said… I missed you. And the pain was starting to get unbearable," he explained.

I didn't like hearing that he was hurting, but I couldn't help but smile.

I was just about the kiss him until…

"We should head back to the house," Carlisle said.

I groaned in frustration.

"C'mon babe, I'll race you," Emmett challenged.

"Psh… you know you're not going to win," I said matter-of-factly.

***

"So, Alice tell us more about your visions," Carlisle urged, "and Jasper I've never heard anything like your ability before…"

Apparently, like Edward, these two had special abilities. Jasper could manipulate the feelings of those around him and Alice was able to see the future. That's how she was able to find us, and know who we were.

Alice and Jasper seemed like a very unlikely couple. She was full of energy and very peculiar and he, well… he just looked like he was in more pain than me and Emmett.

I eyed them suspiciously, I wasn't to sure about having them _join_ our family. I noticed Jasper looking at me uncomfortably, that's when I realized he was probably feeling what I was feeling.

I quickly looked away only to notice Edward standing up to leave the room.

Carlisle and Alice were talking animatedly until…

"What in the world?!"

Edward was screaming from the second floor of the house and within seconds was back downstairs. I could see anger building up in his face.

"What happened to my room?!" he started screaming frantically.

'_What _did _happen to his room?' _I looked at Emmett and he just shrugged, he was just as confused as I was.

I noticed he was staring at Alice.

'_Why is he looking at her?'_

"I'm taking your room," Alice said undoubtedly.

"Why?!" Edward was fuming now, "We have plenty of other rooms! And where is all my stuff?!"

'_She moved his stuff?'_ even I didn't _dare_ touch Edward's music.

"All your belongings are in the garage… and well you do have the best view in the house," Alice replied.

Edward looked at her disbelievingly. Jasper looked… dreary. Esme and Carlisle were trying to suppress their laughter. Emmett however wasn't as subtle, his laughter was booming through out the whole house.

I know, I didn't know much about this girl, but just the fact that she was _bold_ enough to touch Edward's thing made me smirk.

I could tell thing's were going to be _extremely_ different and interesting for now on.


	4. We’re not going to make it in time…

**A/N: Hey guys! here's another chapter... damn I am on FIRE today! haha. Well truth is the reason why this is up so fast because I was extremely to write this part. So i hope you enjoy... and don't forget to Review! -Jaymie**

*********************************************************  
**

Having Alice around wasn't so bad. It was nice having another girl around. Don't get me wrong, Esme was great. But, I just don't consider hanging out with my mother much fun.

We both sat on the floor in Edward's former room.

"So you don't remember a single thing about being human?" I've never heard about someone losing _all_ their memories during a transformation before. I knew from personal experience that the memories could be hazy, but complete amnesia?

"Nope… I did have a medical bracelet on and like a bad movie, the only thing legible on it was my first name," she shrugged.

"Wow, and you were completely alone?"

"Yup."

"So how did you… find out _what_ you were?" I was completely fascinated by her story.

"It wasn't hard to figure out when I was hovering over a dry body covered in blood," she said it like it was nothing at all.

"Didn't you ever try to find out who you were?"

"Well of coarse I tried. It's kind of hard when you have no memory and only know your first name."

"Oh right…"

"But one day I had a vision of a lost man… and something told me to go find him. I ended up in a diner in Philadelphia, I waited for three days. I was losing hope and was going to give up until he finally came…

"Once I laid my eyes on him, I realized it didn't matter who I had _been_… what mattered was who I was _going_ to be… with this stranger. When he walked into the diner I couldn't help myself, I had to talk to him. So, I walked up to him and told him I have been waiting for him for a long time. Then, he ducked his head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"

"That must be one of the most beautiful stories I have ever heard…" I was in awe, her story seemed like a demented fairy tale.

"Well… you have a pretty interesting story yourself," she said.

What truly amazed me about Alice was her compatibility to adjusting to our life style so quickly. Her eyes were quickly fading away to a warm amber color instead of the usual crimson. That night she and Jasper had arrived, three months ago, like Emmett they received _the talk._ Alice was more than willing to meet our standards, Jasper on the other hand, that was the only time I have ever truly seen him outraged. I could tell it was hard for him, but I could also tell how much he loved Alice. Because frankly who in their right mind would change life as they knew it just to be apart of someone's "family." He obviously tries this hard just to make Alice happy.

"Hey," Edward walked in with Jasper close behind him, Edward wasn't completely over being kicked out of his room but he seemed okay with it now. It took him awhile but he managed to forgive Alice.

"Hey," Alice smiled happily.

"Have you seen Emmett? Jasper and I wanted to play some football and was wondering If he wanted to join."

'_Boys and their dumb sports'_ I thought rolling my eyes.

Edward glared at me, "he went to run some errands for me," I said examining my finer nails.

"Is he gong to be back soon?"

"Well I don't know! Edward why don't you just-"

I was interpreted, "Alice, what is it?"

Jasper was quickly at Alice's side, her face was blank and Jasper's was full of concern.

I couldn't help but notice Edward's face was just as blank as well.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"She's having a vision," Jasper said quickly.

'_Was Edward sharing this vision with her?'_

I looked at my brother's blank face… wondering.

"Rose, you've got to find Emmett!" my daze was broken, I heard the distress in Edward's voice.

"Huh? What? Why?" was all I could say. Why did I have to go find him? I just sent him out to do some errands…

"No… we're not going to make it in time," I heard Alice say.

'_Make it in time for what? What's going on?'_ I was completely in the dark. What the hell was going on?

"Emmett is going to kill someone," Edward said

I felt horror come to my face, "What? No. What are you talking about? He wouldn't… He knows how to control himself… he won't do it… he… he… won't!" I was on my feet now and stuttering uncontrollably.

"I saw it… he's going to do it…" Alice said softly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "well we have to go stop him!"

"There's no point… we're not going to make it… it's to late…" Alice looked at me with an apologetic look.

I was looking at all three of them wide eyed in disbelief. There was no possible way Emmett would do this! He promised! He promised he would not give in!

"Rose…" I suppose Edward heard my hysterics in my head.

"No! Edward he promised me! He promised! He would not do this to me!" I was yelling now, I could feel the tearless sobs coming.

"Rose, just listen…"

"No! You'll see, Edward, he's going to come home and everything is going to be fine…"

I couldn't stand it, I ran out of the room and was flying down the stairs. I opened the front door not bothering to close it behind me. I could smell Emmett's scent, it wouldn't take me long to find him.

***

To my horror they were right, I could see him down the road… hovering over something… _someone_…

"Emmett, No!" I've never felt so slow in my life, I knew I was running at a miraculous speed, but I just felt so slow.

Finally I reached him, I stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes fell on the dead young woman in his arms.

I flung myself onto Emmett, he looked like he wasn't even aware that I was there.

"Emmett stop!" I tried prying him free from the woman, but he was stronger than I was, "Baby stop! Please! Stop it-"

I felt a crushing blow to my chest, it sent me flying. I felt my back slam into a tree. I heard a loud ripping noise, I wasn't sure if it was me falling to the ground or if it was the tree I just hit.

I couldn't believe what was happening, I was on the ground grabbing hold of my chest… it actually was… _hurting_. I looked up only to find Emmett staring at me murderously. He was no longer the Emmett who I was in love with. He was a vampire defending his prey. He growled at me and I couldn't do anything but stare at him in shock.

What could I do? Fight him off? I would not be able to do that.

Suddenly Emmett was on his feet and he was charging my way. I couldn't move, I was frozen. He was getting closer and closer until two large figures knocked him onto the ground.

I notice those two figures to be, Edward and Jasper. They held him to the ground and he thrashed wildly.

"Rosalie are you okay?" Alice was at my side looking at me with concern.

"Jasper hold your breath, don't smell the blood!" I heard Edward say.

"Rose?" Alice was shaking me slightly now.

"Yeah… uhmm... Yeah I'm fine."

My eyes couldn't leave Emmett's, I gasped in terror, his eyes were no longer a dull gold. They were _red_…

"C'mon Em, calm down… calm down…" Edward told him, "Jasper do you think you can settle him down?"

Jasper nodded and within seconds Emmett was no longer putting up a fight.

***

I sat in my room… unmoving and alone.

After Jasper had calmed down Emmett it didn't take him long to realize what was happening. I didn't have it in me to talk to him… not now.

I sat on my bed not knowing to do, I just couldn't believe what happened.

There was a knock at my door.

I didn't say anything, but the door opened anyway.

"Rose?"

I turned my attention to Esme and Alice who was coming in. Alice shut the door behind them.

Esme sat beside me and Alice sat on the floor crossing her legs and looking up at me.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked.

I didn't say anything… I just stared straight ahead, at the wall.

"It's okay, Rose. Everything will be alright," Alice said putting a reassuring hand on my knee.

I shook my head in disapproval, "no it won't be… he was my responsibility… and I let this happen and…"

That's all I could manage to say. I was still in shock.

They both gave me sympathetic looks. Before anyone of them could say anything there was another knock at the door. All three of our heads turned our attention to the door.

It opened slightly only to have Emmett appear on the other side of it, he peeked inside, "can I come in?"

"Come on in Emmett," Esme said.

Alice gave my knee a reassuring grip before she walked out of the room. Esme kissed the top of my head before she left.

It was just me and Emmett now, and for the first time in the nine months that we've been together, I couldn't look at him.

"Rose, I'm-" he started.

"It's okay…" I said barely in a whisper, not making eye contact what so ever.

"No it's not!" he exclaimed, "I promised you… and I broke my promise…"

"It's okay…" I repeated.

"Rose, can you look at me?!"

I didn't say anything, I just kept staring at the wall…

Suddenly, I noticed Emmett on his knees in front of me holding on to my legs, as if for support. He looked up at me pleadingly.

"Rose, please…"

For the first time since I got home I looked at him. His face was pleading, but I quickly looked away when I saw his crimson eyes.

Emmett notice, "What is it?"

I just gave him another quick glance but didn't say anything.

"Oh… it's my eyes… isn't it?"

It was his turn to look away from me.

"Emmett… it's okay…" I said softly.

He looked at me and I couldn't help but be a little frightened.

"Rose it's not okay…" he buried his face into my lap, and he started shaking. I knew what that shaking meant, only because I was doing it earlier. He was _"crying."_

I rubbed his back soothingly, "it's okay…"

"But, I _hit_ you… I _hurt_ you…" he muffled into my lap.

"It's okay…" I knew I was sounding repetitive right now, but what else could I say?

"And my eyes! I see how you look at me… I'm a monster…" he was shaking more harshly now.

"It's okay, baby… they'll fade…" I said quoting him. **(A/N: Remember?! He said that in the second chapter?! Remember?! Did I just ruin the moment… yeah I think I did… SORRY!)**


	5. Author

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't been able to update lately… I've been suffering from a bad case of writers block. Lol. And I have finals this week… but what ever that's just school… haha.

I actually have started on the next chapter but am really considering re-writing the _whole _thing. I just don't really believe in it like I did the other chapters.

I've just been waiting for the right inspiration. I don't want to give you guys something I don't 100% believe in.

So I hope all is well!

I will try to update as soon as possible!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

-Jaymie

P.S. Here is a little snippet of the chapter I've been working on…. It's VERY small. Lol

"**I'm saying… I'm saying that we shouldn't be together," I looked into his eyes bewildered.**

"**You can't be serious…" I asked with incredulity.**

**All he did was stare.**

'_**Oh God he **_**is**_** serious!'**_


	6. Good enough for my little sister

**Hey guys! Thank you for being patient! Well lets get to the point… I hope you enjoy. -Jaymie**

As Emmett continued to mumble in my lap I couldn't help but think about the day _after_ I "saved" him.

* * *

It's been hours since the stranger stopped shaking. I knew it would be safe to leave his side because not much would be happening for the next couple of days. But, I refused to leave. Some part of me couldn't bare to leave his side. I didn't question this feeling, not even a bit.

Carlisle checked on me from time to time, to see if I wanted to take a "break" as he liked to call it. And each time I noticed whenever someone walked into the room the strangers hand would grip mine, making sure I didn't let go. I also noticed the grip loosen whenever someone left the room. No matter how many times this happened I would still be sent into shock with every grip.

Watching the stranger lay there, not knowing his name or who he was, made me think about my human years…

Thinking of my brothers, my parents, my friends. Those memories all seemed like a distant dream to me. But one thing I was sure of… something that wasn't distant nor a dream. Something that was very much real and pretty much a nightmare… Royce King.

Just the thought of the name made me shake with anger.

That sad excuse for a man, took everything away from me, and I, being too egotistical to notice, allowed it. I didn't even realize what was happening, until I laid there on the street waiting for death to come. A part of me felt like I deserved what happened, as the time went by I started to fully accept what was happening. I was "Welcoming Death" if you really thought about it.

Although, I had come to accept my fate I couldn't help but be enraged by Royce. He stole from me, and I was dumb enough not to realize it until it was too late. I wouldn't be able to find true love, I would never be genuinely happy, I wouldn't live to an old age, and worst of all, I wouldn't have children.

My thoughts were interrupted by that shocking grip to my hand once again. That only meant someone was coming into the room.

I turned around only to face Edward, who was leaning against the wall, not looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly, still not forgiving him for last nights one sided argument.

"Rosalie…" he paused, "I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

He gave heavy sigh and started making his way towards me.

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

'_Hell yeah I'm going to make you say it.'_

I couldn't help but feel smug, I did enjoy the fact that he was apologizing.

"Rose, I'm sorry for the way I acted…" he grumbled.

I didn't say anything, I just smirked.

He eyed me, I knew he was reading my thoughts. I also knew, _he_ knew I was enjoying this.

"Rose," he sighed, "How long has it been just you and me?"

I furrowed my brow, _'what's your angle here Edward?'_

"Just answer the question… How long?"

I thought about it quickly, "Uhmm... I don't know... Uhhh… A little over two years? Maybe? So what?"

I still didn't know where he was going with this.

"Two years, three months and six days… That's how long it's been since that was _you_ on that table," he nodded towards the rigid stranger.

"Do you remember why Carlisle changed you?" he continued.

I grimaced, Carlisle changed me to be a… What were the words Carlisle used? To be a soul mate for Edward… But, it turned out neither of us were interested.

Edward gave a deep chuckle.

"And what did we do that _whole_ week Carlisle and Esme left us alone, while they went to visit the Denali clan?"

I smiled to myself.

"We talked," I said softly.

Edward nodded, "And that was the weekend I promised I would _always_ have your back. Support you when you needed supporting. Protect you whenever you needed protecting."

I looked up at my brother, "And that was also the weekend I promised to always have _your_ back. And promised _you_ support when you needed supporting. Protection whenever _you_ needed protecting."

"So you see my dilemma?" he asked.

I titled my head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"I broke my promise. I didn't give you the _support_ you needed yesterday. I need to remember your not a stupid newborn anymore."

Before I can argue to his last remark, he beat me to it.

"And before you say anything, you _were_ kind of stupid," he said now smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "I only killed five… no wait… _seven_ people."

It was Edwards turn to roll his eyes, "'Only seven'" he mocked.

"I didn't eat any of them… that's what matters, " I said secretly proud.

Edward just stared, a stare that said "you're an idiot."

"Okay Mister… you know what? I lost count. Now what does that tell you, dear brother?" I taunted.

Edward shook his head, "You're missing the point, Rosalie."

All joking aside, I waited for him to continue.

"As I was saying… You're smart enough to know what your doing by now. And I'm sorry I questioned your judgment," Edward's eyes fell on the strangers face, "I suppose I can accept this man as a brother."

I took in Edward's expression, he was serious.

"And I will… support you if you choose to accept him as a brother… or anything _more_."

My head suddenly snapped to look at Edward.

He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Edward!" we both heard from upstairs.

"I guess I should go see what that's about…"

I nodded and he turned to leave. I returned my attention to the stranger.

"Oh Rosalie?"

I turned around to face Edward.

"Yeah?"

"Just because I accept him as a brother… Doesn't mean I think he's good enough for my _little_ sister."

I chuckled, "I'm older than you stupid."

"Physically," Edward said before walking out of the room.

"What ever," I replied knowing he could hear me.

* * *

My thoughts were cut short.

"I don't deserve you Rose…" Emmett said into my lap. He was still shaking violently.

I didn't say anything I just continued to rub his back soothingly.

"You deserve someone who can give you everything you want. Someone who you don't have to watch over all the time. I should be able to do all of this for you, not the other way around."

I stopped rubbing his back, "what are you saying?" I asked softly.

There was a long pause. He lifted his head from my lap and looked into my eyes.

"I'm saying… I'm saying that we shouldn't be together," I looked into his eyes bewildered.

"You can't be serious…" I asked incredulity.

All he did was stare.

'_Oh God he _is_!'_

"What? Why? I already forgave you… everything will be okay…"

Emmett jumped to his feet, "no everything _won't _be okay! This is not something you can just forgive… It's too much… it's too much to forgive…"

I looked up at him, "well to late… I already forgave you."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

This was getting ridiculous… I know what just happened was horrible, but seriously this was getting ridiculous.

"You just can't okay? You can't!"

I know that this isn't the time to be annoyed but he was really pushing it now, "can't you just accept that I forgave you and shut up!"

"Rosalie don't be stupid-"

'_Whooooooa! Did he just call me stupid?!'_

I was on my feet now, every trace of remorse that was there a couple of minutes ago were completely replaced with anger.

"Excuse me?" I said in a deadly tone.

The look on Emmett's face clearly showed that he knew what he said was the wrong choice of words.

"I… uhmm.. I…I," he was stuttering now.

"You what?" I asked harshly.

"I was just saying that you…"

"What were your _exact_ words?"

He looked at me frightened, which he had every right to be.

"Don't be stupid?" he asked in a form of a question.

"Emmett do I _look_ stupid to you?" I asked as if I were talking to a five year old.

"No," he said quickly.

I stepped closer and closer to him, he didn't try to back away, not even an inch. He just stood there watching my every step.

"That's right… I don't… So you listen to me… when I say 'it's okay.' It's going to be 'okay.' Got it?"

He nodded in agreement.

His features suddenly changed from petrified to distressing, he looked to the ground, "but I still don't deserve you…"

His words melted away my frustration and anger, making me completely forget about my outburst.

"Emmett…" I spoke softly now, I grabbed his face in my hands and waited till he looked at me. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me… in this lifetime or my previous one."

"But-"

"No. Do you know what kind of person I was before I became.." I motioned to my physique, "This?"

"No…"

"I was a self-centered, shallow… bitch. And frankly I knew it, and wasn't even the least bit ashamed of it what so ever. A part of me knew I was a bad person for being this way. But the other part, the stronger part of me, couldn't care less. Until one day on my way home, I saw my fiancé," I notice Emmett twitch at the mention of the word fiancé, "he was with a group of friends and well… lets just say that was the day Carlisle found me."

Emmett looked at me, realizing what the missing piece of my story was, "Rose were you…"

"I was raped… and beaten," I said with a sigh, "as I laid there in the street waiting to die… I couldn't help but think that I probably deserved this. Eighteen years of being arrogant… proud and believing I was better than everyone else. It was what I deserved… I deserved to die."

"Rose I didn't-"

I interrupted him in mid-sentence, "when I was changed… I was angry…furious at the fact that I got a second chance. When I knew damn well that I did not deserve it. Then one day… I went hunting… and found you… That day I found you in the forest something inside of my dead body came back to life. But what I was feeling was so unnatural… so unfamiliar."

I wrapped my arms around Emmett now and almost instinctively his arms were around me.

"You awakened something in me that day… something that I didn't even know existed inside of me, even as a human. Then, when you woke up and you thought you were in heaven…"

I sighed.

He held me tightly now, it was his way of telling me he was retracting his comments from before, he was not going anywhere.

"Emmett what I'm trying to say is… Sometimes when pain becomes a huge part of your life, you expect it to always be there because you can't remember a time when it wasn't. But, then one day you feel something else, something that feels wrong, only because it is so strange… Then at that moment you realize… you're happy… Emmett don't you realize you make me genuinely happy… If anything _you_ are more than what I deserve…"


	7. Time for round… hmmm… twentyfive?

**Very short chapter… I just thought I owed you guys this much. I can't thanky ou guys enough for reading and supporting this story. Thank you to everyone who has been with this story from the beginning!**

**Oh and before I forget should out to… Shelby Cobra && reader13lovesbooks.**

**And special shout out to… Emie… who actually left me a review (on the previous chapter) about what this chapter would be leading into. You caught me before I could actually have a chance to write it. Lol.**

******************************  
**

It's been days since, "the incident." It's also been days since our family have seen Emmett and I.

The reason? Can only be expressed in three simple words…

Make. Up. Sex.

The best there is out there.

Emmett and I laid intertwined with each other and the sheets on the floor, never really made it to the bed at all.

Neither of us were tired, it was just out of habit to take a "break."

I laid on my stomach, my eyes closed, smile on my face. From what I can hear, the house was completely empty.

I'm assuming after four days, our family just couldn't take it anymore. I thought of Edward, Alice, and Jasper, this must be very… repulsive to them. Especially to Jasper. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

I felt Emmett trace circles around my back. I opened my eyes hoping to see his face, instead I found numerous pieces of torn fabric ripped to shreds just a couple of feet away. I closed my eyes again, and I couldn't help but sigh happily.

Everything about this moment was so perfect. So perfect that it didn't seem real. But truth of the matter was, it was real, every single second of it. It couldn't get better than this.

"Rose?" Emmett whispered into my ear.

"Hmm?" I didn't open my eyes, I was to absorbed in the moment.

"Will you marry me?"

Okay, I was wrong… it could get better.

I peeked one eye open, giving him a quick glance. I closed my eyes again and sighed.

"Okay…" I simply said.

"Okay?" I could hear the puzzlement in his tone.

"Okay." I repeated.

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"I ask you to marry me and you say… 'Okay?'"

"Yes," I was laughing now.

Emmett immediately took in my mood. Suddenly I felt him tickling me, I was sent in a spasm of hysterics laughing uncontrollably.

"'Okay?' 'Okay?'" he mocked as he continued to tickle me.

"HAHAHAHAHA… Fine! Fine! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you! HAHAHAHA! Just stop!"

The tickles stopped, "yeah?"

I took a moment to calm myself, "Yes, Emmett McCarty I will marry you."

I looked up at Emmett who was now situated on top of me now. He grinned his child grin and I couldn't help but give a huge smile of my own.

I pulled his face fiercely to mine, crushing our lips together.

I smiled against his lips and laughed as he rolled us over. Supporting my weight by keeping me slightly elevated above him.

'_Time for round… hmmm… twenty-five?'_


	8. Pull it together, damn it!

**Hey Everyone! Well it's 4:40am and OFFICIALLY Christmas Eve… soooo HAPPY HOLIDAYS! And your probably thinking, "what the hell are you doing up at 4:40 in the morning?!" Well I have a answer for you… I have no idea! Lol. I don't know. I can't sleep I guess…. Lol… Anyways! ENJOY!**

*******************************************************************

"You look beautiful, Rose," Esme said in awe.

'_Tell me something I don't know.'_

I twirled around in front of the large vanity mirror in mine and Emmett's walk-in closet.

"Thank you."

"To think, in less than ten hours my daughter is going to be a married woman."

Esme then looked around, as if looking for someone.

"Where's Alice?" she asked.

"She went to go check on Emmett and the boys," I said as I examined the back of my long, beautiful, white dress. "You know how controlling Alice could be. It's good to have her around; with Alice around I know everything will go on without a hitch."

I took my attention away from my reflection and turned to grin happily at Esme.

* * *

_**(Edward's POV)**_

"Emmett calm down!" Alice exclaimed.

He's been hysterical a little over an hour now.

"Where's Jasper when you need him?" Carlisle almost pleaded.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Emmett said while pacing from one end of the room to the other. "I could have sworn I hunted for the first time just yesterday!"

I stood quietly, not saying a word as Alice yelled and Emmett panicked. You couldn't tell by looking at me, but I found this _very_ entertaining.

Alice began to look frustrated, "pull it together, damn it!"

"And I can't-"

**SMACK!**

I immediately lurched over, covering my mouth with both hands. It took everything I had not to laugh. My eyes would have bulged out of their sockets if they could.

Carlisle stood at my side both wide eyed and jaw to the ground.

"Alice…" Emmett whispered, "you slapped me…"

Emmett held his hand to his cheek, staring at Alice in shock.

"Well, I'm sorry Emmett, but It had to be done," she said straightening out her dark red dress. "Now you listen to me. Rosalie has been waiting for this day all her life. And I will not allow you to mess this up for her. You got it?!"

Emmett nodded, still holding his cheek.

"You love her damn it!"

* * *

_**(Rosalie's POV)**_

I was shimmying the garter up my calf when I heard a faint smacking noise in the distance. My head snapped up my eyes and head shifting from side to side.

"What was that?" I asked Esme.

Esme was looking around just as attentively as I was, "I don't know…"

We continued to look around wondering if we would hear the noise again. Our probing was interrupted by the door to my room being opened and slammed.

Alice stormed into the closet looking… rather exasperated.

"So how is everything in here?" She asked with a giant huff.

"Fine… Alice? Did you hear a smacking earlier?" I wondered.

"Smacking? I didn't hear anyone smacking anyone-. I mean... uhh.. No I didn't hear any smacking." She replied in a rush.

I eyed her suspiciously and looked at Esme who just shrugged.

"How long do we have?" I asked, Alice seemed some-what relieved that I didn't ask more about the mysterious noise.

"Ten minutes exactly, until the music starts playing, "she informed.

"Perfect," I smiled to myself.

A few moments have passed and Alice and Esme left the room to get themselves situated downstairs. They told me Carlisle would come and get me when it was time.

I stood in front of the large mirror once again looking at myself. I was no longer smiling but simply staring. I looked at myself in the eyes which felt like hours, but I knew better, it has only been a couple of seconds.

I stared sternly at the woman in the mirror, furrowing my brow from time to time. I eyed her from head to toe, she was beautiful I'll give her that. But, something was different from the last time I have intended to wear a wedding dress. I shuttered at the thoughts of the _last time._

* * *

"Rosalie that dress looks absolutely perfect on you!" Vera mused.

I smiled widely and twirled in front of the mirror. I was in a very fancy dress boutique that Royce's mother had taken me to, to find the perfect wedding dress.

"Mama, what do you think?" I asked my mother, spinning around for her to get a better look.

"You look as beautiful as ever love," she replied, I smiled even wider only because I knew I looked gorgeous in this dress.

"The neck line is rather low don't you think?" Katherine King, Royce's mother, added distastefully.

I couldn't help but groan and roll my eyes in frustration, this had been the seventh dress I had tried on. The seventh dress that I looked _amazing_ in, if I do say so myself. And each one was either "too revealing," "too tight," "too short," or my personal favorite "too white." Too white?! Really?! What does that even mean?!

My mother gave me a look, a look I knew well. This look always meant to behave.

"She does have a point dear," my mother said.

I gave a heavy sigh, _'there she goes again… _Always_ agreeing with Katherine, even if she doesn't _really_ agree. When is she going to learn to think for herself?'_

Let my mother do what she wants, unlike her I _can _think for myself.

"I don't think Royce will like it," Katherine stated, looking at me like I was some sort of valuable thoroughbred horse she was not pleased with.

I looked at Vera who fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well… I like it and Royce loves it when I wear beautiful things," I said confidently. Only to hear Katherine 'tsk' in disapproval… once again.

I smirked at myself in the mirror, knowing I have won this argument.

I couldn't help but feel excited, I knew I was going to look beautiful at Royce's side after we said "I do."

* * *

As I stared at myself I smiled and laughed softly as I shook my head.

How stupid could I have been back then?

Truth was, I felt pity for the person I use to be. She had been so naive and look where that got her. She had been so caught up in her own little world that she couldn't see what was happening.

I gave myself another head to toe look, _'this time it's different.'_ I thought.

This time _was_ different, this time I didn't agree to marry someone just because he fit perfectly in my world. I agreed to marry someone because he loved me and I loved him. More than anything else is this world.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Rosalie it's time," Carlisle told me as he poked his head into the room.

I linked arms with Carlisle as he lead me through the hallway. We met up with Alice at the top of the steps, I could hear Edward playing the piano beautifully downstairs.

The music then flawlessly morphed into something new.

"Oh, well I guess it's my turn," Alice said as she slowly but gracefully descended down the stairs.

"You nervous Rosalie?" Carlisle asked as we walked down the stairs.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and was now walking down the beautifully decorated aisle. I searched impatiently for _him_, it didn't take me long, straight ahead there he was.

"Rose?" Carlisle said.

"Hmm?" I replied, not taking my eyes off of my destination.

"Are you nervous?" Carlisle asked again.

I quickly looked up at Carlisle, not wanting to keep my eyes off my personal miracle for too long.

"Not even a bit," I happily replied.

This walk down the aisle was too long, although I did not mind everyone's eyes on me. I was growing impatient, how long was this going to last?

Right before I was about to make a run for it we finally made it. Emmett held out his hand, as Carlisle placed mine in it.

His touch burned me at the finger tips, that only meant one thing. I was home. **(A/N: yes I know that was in Breaking Dawn. But that line is just so cute! Lol. Sorry people won't happen again.)**

"Hello Angel," Emmett said as he took my hand.

"Hello," I said happily.

I pretty much drowned out what the minister said, this whole place could have burned to ashes and I wouldn't have noticed. Nothing could take my eyes off of Emmett, who by what I can tell felt the same exact way.

Like I said, nothing could take my eyes off of-

**NUDGE!**

My head viciously snapped at Alice, who had the nerve to nudge me at a time like this.

"What?!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Rose… your vows," Alice said through her teeth while still smiling.

I heard the muffled laughter from the crowed, but couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Ahem!"

I looked at the minister who was clearly waiting.

"Rosalie your vows," he said.

I gave everyone a meaningful look, then looked at Emmett once again.

I took an unnecessary breath and took his hands in mine, again.

"Emmett… before you… I was incomplete and I didn't even know it. For years I have always been content with the way I lived my life. And then you came along and you made me realize everything that I've been missing. You came and showed that there was a different side to me. That I didn't even know existed. You made my whole world flip upside-down and go up in flames. Everything as I knew it had changed all because of you, and I didn't care. And once I knew I had you, I didn't want to ever let go. You filled in my empty spaces and made me whole."

"Emmett… your vows…" the minister said.

"Rosalie… you truly are my personal angel," as he said this the back of his hand gently caressed my cheek, my breathing stopped and I closed my eyes at his touch, "you are everything I could have ever dreamed of, and more. You used to be someone I merely wanted… but now you are someone I simply need. I need you like you cannot even imagine. Every piece of you intoxicates me. Everyday is a new experience with you. And whenever you speak to me it wasn't me you were speaking to, it was my heart. And it was never my lips you kissed, but my soul."

His words made me dizzy and I couldn't help myself. I quickly grabbed hold of Emmett and kissed him passionately.

I heard laughter once again, but that did not stop me.

"Ahem…" I heard the minister cough.

That still was not enough to stop me.

"Excuse me… we're not done yet…" the minister whispered.

I reluctantly pulled away, "sorry…"

Emmett didn't apologize he just smiled his child like grin.

Just like before I drowned out all that was happening around me, until it was time to say those two words.

"I do," I said breathlessly.

When it was Emmett's turn to speak, he spoke confidently and proudly.

"I do."

The minister proclaimed us husband and wife, and then Emmett took my face in his hands and bent his head down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was on my tip toes now. Our lips finally met, and everything felt right.

* * *

The reception was beautiful, just like the ceremony, thanks to Alice.

Everyone we knew was here; our "cousins" from Denali: Tanya, Kate, and Irina, Eleazar and Carmen. The Egyptian Coven: Amun and Kebi, their newest member Benjamin and his mate Tia. The Irish Coven: Siobhan and Liam, and Maggie. The Nomads: Peter and Charlotte.

Not to mention a whole bunch of faces I did not recognize. I did happen to notice a couple of doctors and nurses from Carlisle's hospital, who were accompanied by their families.

I was in the middle of dancing with Edward when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find the source of the tapping, only to find Alice.

"You have a visitor at the front door," she didn't seem to pleased about this visitor.

Edward, Alice and I walked in silence to the front door. As I made my way to the door, I noticed a rather tall muscular man. Olive skin, short cropped hair, and a chalky paleness to his skin.

I heard a growl rip deep from Edward's chest. This reaction to the visitor only made me more precautious.

"Why don't you look absolutely ravishing, Mrs. Cullen," the visitor mused eyeing me up and down, grabbing my hand gently to kiss it.

Although I always liked the attention I was given, _his_ kind of attention was very much unwelcome. Edward knew this and continued to growl viciously at the visitor.

"Thank you," I said plainly.

"Why if you weren't a married woman, I would have to take you away for myself," the visitor smirked.

At that second I felt a massive arm snake around my body. I turned to find Emmett securely at my side. Jasper, who must have followed behind him, had a hand on his shoulder. I was assuming it was ready to calm him down, if it were needed.

"Well she is," Emmett said coldly.

The smirk was whipped clean from the visitor's face.

I couldn't help but smirk myself.

"This is my _husband_ Emmett, Emmett this is… Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" I said as charmingly possible.

The visitor stared intensely at Emmet, who was also doing the same.

"Felix."

"Felix," I repeated, "honey this is Felix."

"What do you want?" Emmett asked harshly.

I love it when Emmett got aggressive.

"I bring a gift… From my masters," Felix replied in the same harsh tone.

"Masters?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, from the Volturi."

'_The Volturi?'_

Everyone but Emmett was surprised by this new piece of information. He didn't seemed effected by it at all, he just continued to glare at Felix.

"Well? Where is it?" Emmett asked.

Felix then exposed a rather large wooden box from the inside of his jacket and presented it to us. I took it from his hands and observed the box.

The words, _"To Mrs. Rosalie Cullen." _was carved across the top in flawless cursive.

"It's more for the Mrs., then you… sorry," Felix gave a false apology.

"_Humph_… Is that all?"

Felix gave a stern nod.

"Then you will be going now," Edward said from behind me.

Felix eyed everyone of us, leaving me for last.

"Good-bye Rosalie," he said eyeing me one more time.

With those last words he turned to leave.

None of us said anything until he was out of sight.

We all turned to walk back into the party.

"I don't like that guy," Emmett said, brow still furrowed.

He gave a childish pout, which reminded me very much of a little boy who didn't get his way.

"Really? I couldn't tell," I jokingly said as I tip-toed to kiss him on the cheek.

"He kept staring at you, I didn't like it," he told me still pouting.

Before I could reply Alice was quickly at my side.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" she asked eyeing the box in my hand.

I had completely forgot about it.

"No." I simply said.

"You're not curious to see what they gave you?" she urged.

"Who cares," I stated as I tossed it onto the last step of the stairs.

It fell with a rather loud thud, but I could have cared less.

"Lets just get back to the party… I still haven't danced with my husband yet." I said smiling at Emmett, who was no longer pouting.

And with that we entered the reception, completely forgetting the wooden box and the visitor that came along with it.

_***********************************************************_

_**Well, what did you guys think? And what about that Felix? Eh? Eh?! Lol. I don't know I think all this wackiness is coming from my lack of sleep at the moment.**_

_**Oh yeah I got a question! Okay… Who's your favorite character? And why?**_

_**And before you say Edward because he is completely gorgeous and perfect in everyway possible (which I TOTTALY agree with). I want a REAL answer.**_

_**Like… My favorite character is Rosalie because even though she is a… how to say this delicately… a bitch. She has a reason behind it. And all though she is practically the most beautiful woman in the world, she is also a strong woman. Who can take care of herself. And who doesn't need to be protected. And also knows her way with a car. Lol. Basically I like how her character is not just a pretty face. She stands for something. She has meaning.**_

_**Soo… Who's your favorite character? And Why?**_


	9. Author's Note: Holiday Edition

HEY! HEY!

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**_

As of this very moment it is now 3:01am. Yes, yes just like last night I cannot sleep. Lol. And I thought I should just greet everyone a Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays (which ever you prefer).

Well, lets get down to business shall we?

Unlike last time I am **not** suffering from a bad case of writers block. Quite the opposite really. I have lots of ideas for the upcoming chapters.

But, then again as always my curiosity is getting the best of me.

So, that brings me to my main point.

What are you guys interested in reading? What crazy, traumatic and/or wacky thing would you like to see happen to Rosalie and Emmett or even the _whole_ Cullen family?

I ask only because I cannot tell you how many times I ask myself while writing…

"_Is this the right way to go?"_

"_Would Rosalie _really_ do that?"_

"_Are the readers going to like it?"_

"_I HOPE they like it!"_

So, to save me all the torment, I want to know what your ideas are. Particularly an idea that flows well with the way the story is already headed.

Well that is all… Lol.

I will continue writing right after Christmas or whenever the party tomorrow ends…. Which ever comes first. Lol.

Hope all is well!

-Jay

**P.S. **_For those of you who are students… Who's enjoying their vacation so far?!?!?!?! Because I am!!!!!!!! Hahah.. _

_Okay that was the last thing I swear… haha._


	10. Welcome to the neighborhood!

_**5:52am…. Yaaa…. I really do have insomnia don't I? Here is a short quick chapter. ENJOY….. Oh and I hope everyone holidays went well… lol..**_

_******************************************************_

"I _hate_ moving!" I said as Emmett handed me another box on top of the other three he has already gave me. "And would you stop stacking boxes on me!"

So here we are again! Moving… _once_ again. This time we were in Hoquiam, Washington; which was a couple of miles away from some freak small town called Forks. What kind of name was that anyway? Forks? What the hell…..

"C'mon Rose all these boxes are as light as feathers to you," he said about to add another box to this large tower in my arms.

"Yeah, but I still I need to _see_ where I'm going! I swear if you put that box on top of here, you're going to be eating that box…" I threatened.

I immediately heard the box drop down to the floor.

"What do you have against moving anyway? We do it all the time… you would think you were used to it by now," Emmett said as he took two boxes from my pile and headed inside the house.

"That's _exactly_ it, we move _all_ the time! I hate it! Can't we just stay in _one_ place for longer than five years? Seven years maybe? Is that too much to ask for?"

"Now Rose you know better than I do, why we can't stay in one place for too long," he said as he took the remaining boxes away from me and set them onto the tiled floor.

Before I can say anything else I was interrupted.

_**DING-DONG!**_

"Rose, can you get that!" I heard Esme yell from the third floor.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Emmett left to retrieve more boxes as I turned to answer the door.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

'_Jeez! Calm down!'_

"I'm coming!" I yelled hoping the person behind the door would stop and quickly realize they are not welcomed.

I was actually some-what surprised, we never really got much visitors… _Anywhere_ we lived. Not that I was complaining, we just never got much visitors is all.

I reluctantly opened the door, only to find a rather mediocre looking woman and an acne faced young man at her side. The boy looked at me wide-eyed. An obvious reaction. The woman on the other hand, just smiled widely causing her eyes to form small crescent moons.

"Why aren't you just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" the woman mused as she leaned forward to embrace me.

Usually I would have not allowed a human to get so close to me. But I was caught completely off guard. As she hugged me I felt her shiver in my arms, due to my cold skin. She immediately pulled away laughing nervously.

I could tell this laugh was just so she wouldn't seem rude.

My cold skin didn't seem to bother her for long, the nervousness in her face was quickly replaced with that cheeky smile of hers.

My brow furrowed and I smiled nervously, to be honest… I was kind of frightened by her enthusiasm.

"Why you must be Rosalie Cullen! I notice you from your file at the hospital. Welcome to the neighborhood!" she said.

'_I have a file?'_

"Hale… My last name is Hale," I corrected her.

Don't get me wrong I love my family and was blessed to have them. But, I was still too proud to give up _my_ name.

I could tell my correction made the woman more nervous.

"Oh... uhmm… sorry about that. I just thought… well… isn't your father's last name Cullen?" she stammered.

"Adoptive father," I said, correcting her once again.

What is the point of reading a file (which I was still surprised I had) if your not going to know all the details?

Before she could start stammering again I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie who are your friends?" Carlisle asked warmly.

'_They are _not_ my friends'_ I thought viciously.

I put on my perfected fake smile, "Well! Miss… I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Newton, Cheryl Newton," she piped up seeming slightly shocked by my change of mood. "And this is my son, Teddy."

I raised an eye brow in amusement, _'Teddy?! Hahhahahahahahahaha!'_

The boy, Teddy, smiled nervously at Carlisle and looked at me with, what I was assuming, was his way of trying to look sexy. Then, he smiled at me, nodding like an idiot. I'm guessing it was a mental note of me having his approval or something. I immediately felt like throwing up (if I could).

If only Emmett could see this… this poor fool would have had his head ripped off.

I immediately recovered for my nausea.

"Mrs. Newton just stopped by to welcome us to the neighborhood," I told Carlisle as I smiled widely.

Carlisle gave the, _"you stop that right now"_ look. A look that was only reserved for me. Maybe because I was the only one of his children who enjoyed watching people struggle under pressure and awkward situations.

"Hello Cheryl. I'm Carlisle, it's good to meet you. You've met my daughter, Rosalie."

"It's very nice to meet you Rosalie," Mrs. Newton said, I could still tell my presence made her uncomfortable, I didn't care.

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Newton," I said mocking her enthusiasm from before. I swear sometimes my acting skills impress even me.

I could tell you one person who wasn't impressed at all, Carlisle. He squeezed my shoulder, telling me to _"stop"_ another gesture only reserved for me.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and meet you before your first day at work tomorrow. I'm one of the RN's on your floor and…"

I couldn't hear what ever else Mrs. Newton was saying… I actually wasn't to interested at what she had to say at all, really. I was completely distracted by her staring son, Teddy.

Teddy continued to stare, he was completely aware that I _knew_ he was staring at me.

'_Does he really think staring at me like that makes him look… appealing?'_

With that thought I decided to just go with it, and have some fun.

"Hi," I silently mouthed to him, pretending to smile shyly.

I could tell this shocked him for a bit, but it only made his ugly smile grow.

'_Ew, perv.'_

I started to twirl my long hair in between my finger tips. This was getting boring fast, I don't know how much longer I could be able to watch this boy and his slimy smile.

So, I decided to end my fun.

With another twirl of the hair, I bit my bottom lip and eyed him from head to toe. When I looked at his blemished face once again, I gave him a wink.

With a gasp he dropped the metal tin in his hands, that I hadn't noticed he was holding.

I started to laugh softly to myself.

"Rosalie," Carlisle whispered under his breath.

I turned and shrugged at him acting completely oblivious to what was happening. But Carlisle knew better.

"Oh Teddy! You are so clumsy!" Mrs. Newton scolded as she watched her son scramble onto the floor to pick up the tin.

Teddy quickly handed his mother the tin and didn't dare look at me again.

I just smirked.

"I almost forgot… I baked you and your family some cookies," Mrs. Newton chimed.

I heard her heart accelerate. Which only meant one thing… she was lying.

"Oh you bake?" I asked smiling with interest.

"Oh yeah! All the time," Teddy rolled his eyes, but quickly looked to the ground when he saw my eyes quickly shift to him, "when I'm not at the hospital it's almost impossible to get me out of the kitchen."

Her heart was racing at triple the speed now. Which only meant… another lie.

"Really? What do you bake?" I continued pretending to be interested in this woman's _alleged _hobby.

"Uhmm... Well you know… Cookies, pies… err… cakes. I actually just baked a three layered cake actually."

I wanted to laugh, I didn't need to hear her heart rate to know _that_ was a lie.

"Wow… I've always wanted to do that… Maybe you could show me how it's done some time."

"Show.. You?" she stammered.

"Uh-huh," I smiled sweetly.

It was clear to Carlisle that I was just making fun of this woman now.

"Well… maybe sometime when we get settled into the neighborhood," Carlisle quickly interjected, while taking the tin from Mrs. Newton's hands.

"Uhh… yeah sure."

"Well it was nice to meet you. I will see you tomorrow at the hospital. Good-bye."

"Bye," Mrs. Newton said backing away from our door and turning to leave. Teddy followed quickly behind her.

"Bye _Teddy_," I said alluring as possible while putting emphasis on the last syllable of his name.

"B-b-b-b-bye," he stammered as he tripped on the last step of our porch and fell onto his knees.

"Oh Teddy! Why are you so clumsy?!" Mrs. Newton called from the car.

Teddy was quickly on his feet and ran to the car.

I started laughing louder now as I swung the door shut.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen! Was that absolutely necessary?" Carlisle scolded.

I grabbed the tin from his hands and opened it to examine it's contents.

"No," I sniffed the cookies and quickly closed the tin in disgust, "it was _not _necessary. Not at all. It was just fun."

"What was fun?" Esme asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"_Your_ daughter here thought it would be funny to make fun of our new neighbors," Carlisle explained.

"Oh honey I wish you wouldn't do that," Esme said with a frown.

"Yes, Rosalie. They were only trying to be nice. They baked us cookies and everything," Carlisle said while trying to sound fatherly.

"Oh they baked cookies?" Esme said sounding excited.

'_It's not like we can eat them.'_

I shook the tin in one hand showing Esme before I tossed it onto the marble counter.

"Have you seen that woman's freshly manicured fingernails? Which were poorly done I must add. That woman has never baked in her life. I even bet she doesn't even know the difference between a whisk and a blender." I stated as I hopped onto the marble counter. Crossing my legs and examining my finger nails, "And have you smelled those cookies? They're stale. Probably from the grocery store."

"It's the thought that counts," Esme replied.

"Ooooh, are those cookies?" Emmett asked as he entered the kitchen.

He quickly pecked me on the lips and started reaching for the tin. I quickly swatted his hands away.

"No," I simply said.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I just want to try one."

"There's no point. You're just going to have to throw it up later anyway," I countered.

He pouted and gave me a puppy dog look.

"I said," I smacked Emmett's reaching hand once more, "No."

He quickly retracted his hand.

"I just wanted one…" he grumbled.

I actually felt kind of bad. I knew it sounded ridiculous, keeping cookies away from my husband. But, seriously there was no point in eating them!

I pulled Emmett closer to me, forcing his arms to wrap around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested his head onto my chest.

I rested my head on top his, "do you want to go hunting instead?"

I kissed the top of his head.

"It's early spring… and the bears are coming out of hibernation…" I continued. "And you know how irritable their going to be."

Emmett loved it when he got to play with his food.

He looked up at me, "okay…"

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He lifted me from the counter top and settled me onto my feet. I took his hand in mine and headed for the back door.

"Did I hear you guys say you were going to go hunting? Mind if I join you?" Edward asked as he entered the kitchen.

I smirked not looking at Edward. I just eyed Emmett examining his perfection.

"Maybe next time… I don't think you want to go on _this_ hunting trip," I said as I continued to eye Emmett from head to toe. "We'll be back in a couple of hours…"

'_Maybe…' _I thought with a smile, knowing Edward would hear.

I heard Carlisle and Esme laugh as we walked out of the door.

"Oh god…" Edward groaned, "I did _not_ have to hear that."


	11. She was all over me!

_**Time: 4:42am (PST)**_

_**I just thought this would be a funny situation… lol**_

_*************************************************************_

"First day of school! Are you excited?" Esme asked Emmett, Edward and I happily.

Emmett was as usual grinning happily. No matter how old he was, he still thought high school was exciting. Edward looked… bored, with the fact that we knew every single thing that couple possibly be taught. He thought it was pointless for us to go, but Carlisle and Esme always had to remind him it was part of the charade.

Me on the other hand, just like any other teenager on this planet, hated school. Not only (like Edward has pointed out millions of times) did we know all the curriculum that will be taught to us in the next couple of years. But, also I found that it was to much work for something I already know how to do. Also, they even mange to teach us things that I have never in my life used. And that's pretty much saying something seeing as I can't die and all.

I groaned as I slumped onto the couch and folded my arms in frustration.

"Why isn't Alice and Jasper coming?" I asked.

"Jasper doesn't feel like it's safe for him to be exposed to so many humans in one place. As for Alice, you know she won't leave him alone. So they both decided to stay with Peter and Charlotte for awhile," Carlisle explained.

I knew this already I just still couldn't believe that Alice left me to do this alone.

"And you won't let me drive us to school because?" I continued.

"Rose, your car just sticks out too much. We want to blend in," Esme told me.

Truth was, that's why I wanted to drive to school because my car would clearly be the most beautiful thing in the lot. Which would go perfectly seeing as I would be the most beautiful thing in the building, actually the most beautiful thing to ever grace this poor town's presence.

I felt Edward glare at me, but I didn't care. He didn't like it much when I thought of myself this way. Which I didn't get because I was right.

"And you're suppose to be a sophomore. Sophomores don't drive," Edward said sternly.

"But my car is just so pretty," I mused at the thought of the 328 BMW Roadster in the garage.

I didn't know much about cars, but it was a wedding present from Emmett. And it was just so beautiful. Why wouldn't I want to show it off? **(A/N: She doesn't know much about cars… **_**yet.**_**)**

"Rose, no," Carlisle said.

"_Humph._"

* * *

Carlisle dropped us off on his way to work.

As we exited the car Emmett took my books from my hands and carried them for me.

As soon as the three of us started walking I felt hundreds of eyes on us. As I took Emmett's hand in mine, I continued to walk forward not acknowledging any of the faces around us.

'_What are they thinking?'_

"They're just curious… They've heard rumors of the new doctor's kids. But, they didn't believe any of it until now," Edward said low enough that only Emmett and I can hear.

Before I can ask anymore questions a girl who wore to much make up intercepted our path.

"Hi! You three must be the Cullen's," the girl said lively, "I'm Shelly Stanley." **(A/N: Ahhhhh! Jessica's great-uhmm-what-ever! Run!!!!!)**

"Hello, Shelly. I am Edward and this is my brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie," Edward said politely.

I didn't know this girl but something about her immediately had my instincts screaming to not trust her.

She smiled at me and greeted me with a warm, "hello."

I didn't say anything I just continued to stare at her with a hard look. I could careless about acting friendly to humans but I was just wondering, what was it about her that couldn't be trusted?

And then, there it was… the reason I was waiting for.

As she said hello to Emmett I noticed her eyes linger up and down his body.

'_The nerve! I'm standing right here!'_

I felt a growl building deep within my chest.

"Rose, I don't think the girl would like it if you _growled_ at her," Edward said in a hush tone knowing that Shelly's human ears would be unable to hear.

So… I didn't growl. I just glared the crap out of this girl. Who by the way was still staring at _my_ Emmett!

'_She has some nerve Edward I'm standing _right_ here!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Well… she thinks you're his sister."

Although I knew Shelly couldn't hear Edward, Emmett sure could. Emmett turned to look at Edward as he heard his words.

"Rose, doesn't like how the Stanley girl is staring at you," Edward told him, I was assuming answering a silent question in Emmett's head.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Emmett look down at me, I didn't return the look, I just continued to glare.

She didn't even notice me glaring! This made me even more outraged, that meant she was to preoccupied eyeing _my_ husband!

'_Edward… don't unpack you're last box of music. We won't be staying in this town for long because I'm going to _kill _this girl where she stands!'_

Before I could act Emmett spoke.

"Are you okay, babe?"

His words interrupted Shelly's trance on him. This pleased me, that only meant she was catching on. This also made me smile.

I looked up at Emmett, who truly looked concerned.

I didn't like it when he felt like he had to be worried about me so I smiled and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I'm fine," I assured him as I looked deep into his gold eyes.

I saw from the corner of my eye the shock which occupied Shelly's face. This only made my smile grow wider.

Emmett then lifted are intertwined hands and kissed it.

"Ahem," I heard Shelly cough.

I took my attention away from Emmett, "Oh I'm sorry."

I laughed humorlessly.

"Uhmm… Well… Yeah… if you three need anything," her enthusiasm was quickly replaced with anxiety and nervousness, which pleased me more. "You can just ask me… I'm here to help... And uhhh.. Yeah I guess that's it. I'll see you around."

She quickly turned her heel and left. I felt a rush of satisfaction flow through my body.

Edward gave a heavy sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"Just great… now she thinks you two are incestual," Edward said rolling his eyes.

Emmett let out a giant loud laugh, which caused stares.

"Well we're suppose to be _adopted_," he told him.

"And you think that's going to stop her from thinking we're a bunch of hillbillies?"

* * *

My first four periods were pretty much uneventful.

Nothing but stares and murmurs.

It was lunch now, the three of us found a table in the corner of the cafeteria away from everybody else.

I sat in my chair playing with the apple that was in my hands.

"_Yeah, it's so gross. I think they're like… dating."_ I heard someone say from the distance.

Emmett and Edward weren't paying attention, they were to busy talking about god knows what.

I scanned the room quickly looking for the source of this voice.

It didn't take me long.

Just a couple of tables away Shelly Stanley was huddled closely to none other than Teddy Newton.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

"_No way! I was just at their house the other day. And that Rosalie girl… She was all over me!" _I heard Teddy claim.

My eyes couldn't help but go wide from the bold lie this boy tried telling. I also couldn't help but notice Emmett's head jerk in their direction at the sound of my name.

"_Are you serious?!"_

"_Yeah, but you know she's not really my type…"_

I'm assuming they felt someone staring, they both turned to look in our direction. I didn't look away I just continued to watch the both of them as they quickly looked away, embarrassed that they were both caught staring.

"Was he the one who brought the cookies?" Emmett asked sternly.

Without looking at him I just nodded.

"C'mon guys just ignore them. They're just bored humans with nothing else better to do," Edward said trying to take both our attention away from the two idiots on the other side of the room.

"_Well I just think it's gross that their together, together." _Shelly said once more.

"_But aren't they adopted? It's not like they're blood related."_

"_But still it's gross… they like live together." _**(A/N: Hahahah! That's in the movie!)**

They both turned to stare again.

To be honest I could care less of what they thought of me, so I took this opportunity to have fun.

As they continued to stare, I swiftly turned and grabbed Emmett by the hair and kissed him deeply.

I heard the Stanley girl gasp, this only made me smile.

I continued to kiss Emmett until…

"Okay… you can stop. They're not looking anymore," Edward said in disgust.

I pushed Emmett back into his seat, I guess I pushed him a little to hard because the seat slid across the floor about two feet.

I didn't care, I just sat back smirking and began to play with my apple again…


	12. What did you do?

_**Time: 1:16am (PST)**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**************************************************_

'_This is so BORING!'_

I sat in my English class listening to Mr. Lima rant about books that have been banned due to controversy.

I shared this class with Emmett and Edward (who begged his councilor to move him to a higher level English).

I wasn't paying attention at all until I heard Mr. Lima talk about one of my favorite books.

"The Awakening… By Kate Chopin," he introduced, "Can anyone tell me what it is about?"

I couldn't resist, I had to raise my hand. Edward then looked at me surprised, I usually didn't take part in any classroom participation.

"Ah, yes… Ms. Cullen," Mr. Lima said pointing in my direction.

"By a woman, about a woman, but required reading for men."

"For men? Interesting… Although if I am not mistaken doesn't the story end in a suicidal drowning? Suicide being the ultimate form of sleeping… Wouldn't you say it's more of a contrast to the books title?"

If I didn't know any better I could have sworn he was trying to challenge me.

"Edna awakened to the fact that in her society she was nothing more than chattel."

His eyes narrowed, he did not like my answer.

"Her mentor, taught her that the artist must poses a courageous soul which dares and defies."

"Okay, that is enough, Ms. Cullen," he urged.

I ignored him and continued, "she felt the only way she could courageously act in such a society is to refuse to live in it."

"I said enough, Ms. Cullen," he was getting louder now.

"… to defy it by death," I concluded.

What was the point of a teacher asking a student's opinion if they only want to hear what _they _would say? I don't get it. **(A/N: Me either, Rose…. Me either….)**

Mr. Lima continued to glare.

"You did it now, Rose… this man doesn't like girls speaking _out of place_," Edward whispered.

I furrowed my brow and looked at Edward disbelievingly, _'out of place?'_

"You know… stay at home, clean… cook. He's not even all that fond with having girls in school."

I turned my attention back to Mr. Lima, he was now giving his opinion on the book.

"I personally would also refuse to live in such a society… but I find it better to just have faked my own death and live my life," he said proudly.

'_Idiot…'_

I raised my hand once again.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen?" he groaned.

"So, you would runaway?" I questioned.

"I would continue life… what is the point of such a ruthless act, such as suicide?"

"So… in other words… you would _cowardly _runaway?" I repeated.

"Ms. Cullen I will not partake in this kind of antagonism," he was getting mad now.

"It's not antagonism sir… it's just a question," I replied with a smile.

"Rose, don't do it," Edward cautioned.

"I'm just simply suggesting, maybe it's not Edna you should be trying to relate too. But, maybe the Colonel, her father. The one who think men should manage their wives with authority. The one who is the soul and heart of the society Edna refuses to live in."

Mr. Lima was fuming now, which amused me. I was actually surprised that it took so little to make him angry. I guess he didn't really like girls speaking "out of place."

"I'm warning you Ms. Cullen if you don't stop this right now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he threatened.

"Rose, he'll do it," Edward warned.

This made me chuckle, "you're going to kick me out for speaking my mind?"

"You are disturbing my classroom Ms. Cullen!" he said in a sudden outburst.

"Disturbing?!" I said pretending to be outraged.

"Yes! Disturbing!"

"_Ooookkaaay_," I said rolling my eyes.

"That's it! Get out of my classroom! Go to the office! I'm sure the principal would like to hear what you have done," he boomed.

I gathered my things and left my seat.

As I walked passed Mr. Lima he shot me a death glare.

I paused at the door and turned around to face him.

"Get going Ms. Cullen."

I smiled sweetly, "See you around, Colonel."

And with a salute I turned my heel to leave.

"Get out!"

*** * ***

"We've called you mother. She said she would be here shortly," Mrs. Ryder, the main office's secretary said.

I folded my arms and slumped in my chair. I gave Mrs. Ryder a hard look. Successfully it made her laugh uncomfortably and quickly turn away and rush back to her desk.

It didn't even take Esme fifteen minutes to come walking through the door.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Before I could answer, Mr. Munroe, the principal greeted Esme "hello."

"Mrs. Cullen, why don't you step into my office," he suggested.

Esme followed Mr. Munroe into his office.

About two minutes later a tall lanky looking boy, sat next to me.

"Aren't you a little too pretty to be getting into trouble?" he mused leaning in closer to me.

I ignored him at first, but then he made a _huge_ mistake. I felt his hand caress my hair.

Without looking at the boy I swiftly grabbed the his hand and gripped it tightly (but was careful not to brake anything).

He silently gasped and winced in pain.

"Unless you want to lose it, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself," I silently hissed, making sure Mrs. Ryder wouldn't hear.

I slowly turned to look at the boy, "do you understand?"

The boy nodded in pain. I released my hold on the boy and folded my arms once again.

He quickly backed away, he even moved down a couple of seats.

Another fifteen minutes later Mr. Munroe opened the office door to let Esme out.

"Thank you Mr. Munroe it will not happen again," Esme assured him.

"Lets hope not, good-bye Mrs. Cullen."

"Good-bye… Come on, lets go Rosalie," Esme said as she headed for the door.

I followed silently behind her.

"You've been suspended for three days," Esme told me once we were outside.

"Really?" I asked secretly satisfied, I couldn't stand it there.

"Are you happy?" Esme said in her "motherly" tone.

"Well… do you want me to lie?" I asked truthfully.

Esme sighed as she got in the car, "why don't you just tell me what I _want_ to hear?"

"Oh, I'm devastated."


	13. Do you smell… dog?

**Time: 6:31am (PST)**

**I really like this one…**

***************************************************

"_Since Rose is suspended can __we_ not go to school either?" Emmett said hopefully as we all ran through the forest.

"_No_," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

Edward and I just laughed, he's been asking that same question ever since he got home from school today.

"There's a giant herd of elk up ahead," Carlisle announced.

All five of us were running full speed now as the herd came into view.

Emmett immediately took down the largest one, I leapt onto a tree and stood on top of a branch looking for which poor defenseless animal I was going to claim.

I was just about to spring until an awful smell filled my airways. I cringed in disgust, never in my life have I ever smelled something so fowl.

I jumped from the tree and onto the ground. I was spinning around examining every possible corner. But, I could not find the source of the terrible smell.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Everyone looked up from their prey and put all their attention on me.

"Do you smell that?" my eyes were shifting from side to side now still trying to locate the smell. "Do you smell… _dog_?"

Before I heard anyone's response I was knocked off my feet by a giant massive body.

"Rose!" my family screamed.

I was flat on my back. A giant animal was hovering over me, snapping at me every chance it had. I tried pushing it off of me, but it was actually… _difficult_ to do so.

It was just about to snap at me again until it was sent hurling through the air. I heard the animal slam into what I was assuming was a tree. It whined in pain as it collided with the tree.

"Rose, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Emmett said panicking.

He helped me up from the ground, "no, I'm fine."

Suddenly I heard numerous growls, I looked around finding another three of those giant animals.

Emmett immediately got into a defensive crouch in front of me.

"Emmett, you've got to be careful those things are _strong_," I warned him as I took a defensive crouch defending his back.

Edward, Carlisle and Esme were already fighting two of the giant animals off. Which left another two for Emmett and I.

"I got you covered," I heard Emmett say from behind me.

I just nodded in agreement as I looked at the giant animal dead in the eye.

I lunged after the animal and it did the same. Unlike the last time I was prepared. I quickly had the animal pinned to the ground. It violently started thrashing around trying to get free. As I straddled the beast I had one hand holding it's whole face down, keeping it from snapping at me.

But, I couldn't help but think as I held it down, _'this thing has absolutely no idea what it was doing.'_

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed one of the animals sneaking behind Emmett.

I shot to my feet running in the direction where Emmett was, "_move_!"

As I saw Emmett turn around I tackled the animal, only to cause us both rolling onto the dirt ground.

This one was bigger than the last, and probably smarter.

I tried my best, but blow after blow the damn thing just wouldn't give up.

I wasn't sure what happened, it happened so fast. But, the next thing I knew I was sent flying in the air with my shirt ripped to shreds.

As I rolled onto the ground I tried getting up, but I couldn't. I was in to much pain. I looked down at the source of my pain only to find a giant claw scratch across my flat stomach.

I groaned in pain, "Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Form the corner of my eye I noticed the giant animal coming my way.

In another failed attempt I tried getting up, only to fall back onto the ground.

"Shit, come on Rose! Get up!" I scolded myself.

The animal's growls were getting closer.

I tried one more time, which only had me curling into a ball in agony. I started to crawl, trying to desperately get away. It was no use… I was to slow.

I closed my eyes tightly bracing myself, until I heard a even louder vicious growl. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett punch the massive beast in the jaw. It was caught off guard and fell to the ground unmoving.

Emmett was immediately at my side, "Rose… oh god… are you okay?"

I could tell that he didn't want to touch me, in fear of just hurting me some more.

"I would be lying if I said 'yes,'" I joked.

Before Emmett could respond to my failed attempt at a joke, I heard Edward yell.

"Everybody! Stop! Their…_ people_."

'_People?!' _I thought suddenly forgetting the pain.

Everyone did as they were told, even the giant animals.

Emmett's eyes never left me, not even as I watched in shock as the animals transformed into men.

*** * ***

It turned out, the men/animals (or werewolves as they called themselves) were from the Quileute tribe down in La Push.

They knew what we were and came to… _exterminate_ was the word they used.

Carlisle convinced them to let him meet with their leader.

I was still on the ground when they left, still in as much pain as I was during the fight.

"I should rip every single one of them apart for what they did to you," Emmett said through gritted teeth as he stared at my wounded body.

"It's… It's okay. Carlisle said I should be fine in a couple of hours," I reminded him. But, he wasn't having any of it. Emmett's hands were both in a hard fist, his angelic face replaced with furry. I knew if he weren't calmed down now he would surely go after them and will end up killed.

Although it hurt like hell, I reached to touch his face. Even till this day his skin still made mine burn.

"I'm fine… see," I tried getting up; but, Emmett gently pushed me back down.

"Please Rose don't move," Emmett said softly.

I did as I was told and laid back onto the dirt. Emmett then removed his shirt and draped it over my exposed body.

Emmett carried me off the ground and cradled me in his arms. The sudden movement caused a jolt of pain through my whole body.

I gave a quick cry of pain and jerked violently in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as I settled down.

"It's okay… I'm fine remember?" I reassured him.

"I'm taking Rose home," Emmett told the others.

"We'll go with you," Esme said.

"Yeah, we need to figure out what we should do about the pack," Carlisle added.

"Before you do anything, you're going to fix Rose," Emmett told Carlisle as he looked into my eyes.

As I looked at his face I could tell he was angry, but his eyes told me something else… he was scared.

"Emmett it's not like she's human… There's not much I can do for her. I've never dealt with anything like this. I'm not even sure if I _can_ do anything," Carlisle tried explaining.

"Well, try!" Emmett snapped.

This surprised me, Emmett almost never yelled. Let alone at Carlisle.

"Emmett!" Esme gasped.

Emmett was breathing hard from his anger, "I'm sorry… Carlisle… you just need to try, okay? Please."

"Okay, son. I'll try my best,"

*** * ***

After we ran back home (well, Emmett did the running for me) Carlisle, as promised, did all he could for me. Which meant countless antibiotics, which did nothing. Even attempts at stitches, which resulted in broken needles due to my hard skin.

So instead he just wrapped my whole torso in bandages and told me not to move from my bed.

"You're just going to have to wait till you heal and the pain goes away on it's own," is what he told me about three hours ago.

To be honest the pain was gone an hour ago, but Emmett (who wouldn't leave my side) refused to let me get up.

"Rose, would you stop moving," Emmett said trying to hold me down.

"But I'm fine now! See!" I started wiggling around proving that I can move and also proving I can look like a complete idiot wiggling around like a fish out of water.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself all over again!"

"But, we have to be downstairs. We have to figure out what we are going to do about the… _dogs_."

"_We_ don't have to do anything. The others have it taken cared of, now lay back down."

He was just about to push me back down.

"Emmett if you touch me one more time I swear you will have to go without sex for a _very… very_ long time," I threatened.

He quickly withdrew his hands from my shoulders.

"Good, now move," I placed my hand on the back of his head and pushed him out of the way causing him to bounce onto the bed face first.

I quickly jumped off the bed and was storming down the stairs.

I entered the dining room. Where Carlisle sat at the head of the table, as usual when we had these kinds of meetings. Edward was to his right and Esme to his left.

"Oh! Rosalie I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Esme said pleased to see I was up and running once again.

"Yeah, yeah… What are we going to do about the dog problem?" I asked getting straight to the point as I took _my_ usual seat at the other head of the table.

"I think I'm gong to have a talk with their leader. Try to work something out," Carlisle told me.

Emmett entered the room and took the seat to my right.

"Why are you going to 'work' something out with the mongrels? I say we just _take care_ of the situation," I suggested, hoping I would have my chance at revenge.

"Rosalie, why must the answer to everything be _murder_?" Edward asked.

"It's not _murder_, Edward, if we're just simply removing a _threat _to our family," I shot back.

Edward didn't say anything he just rolled his eyes.

"No, we do not want to start anything with these people," Carlisle quickly interjected.

"Hah! _People_," I mumbled.

"It's settled… we're going to work something out."

Before I can continue the argue, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Esme said as she left to go into the kitchen.

After just a few moments Esme returned.

"That was Alice, she and Jasper are on their way home."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"It's weird actually… She said she couldn't _see_ any of us," Esme explained with a puzzled look on her face. "She said she was worried, so they're on their way back."

"Well," Carlisle began, "I think I will go meet with the Quileute leader then."

"I'm coming with you. I can't let you go alone," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I'm coming too. If there is the slightest chance for a rematch, I'm gong to be there," I said secretly hopeful.

"If Rose is going, I'm going," Emmett added.

"I should stay behind just in case Alice and Jasper get back early," Esme said.

"Okay, lets go," Carlisle said rising to his feet.

"Wait!" I said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I need to change," I just realized I was still in Emmett's oversized flannel shirt.

Edward groaned, "well, then. Hurry up!"

* * *

As I walked out of my closet fastening the remaining buttons of my shirt, I noticed Emmett sitting quietly on our bed.

"C'mon lets go," I told him about to walk out of the door.

"I think you should stay here Rose," Emmett said softly.

"What? Why?" I turned looking at him, hoping I didn't hear what I thought I just heard.

"I don't want you to get hurt again," he continued to look down at the floor.

I sighed, "is that what this is about?"

I took a seat next to him, "no one is going to get hurt. Last time was just luck, they won't touch me again."

"And what if they get lucky again?" his head suddenly jerked to face me.

"They won't."

"You don't know that! I can't lose you Rose! I can't-!"

I was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Rosalie, do you understand how much you mean to me? You're the _strongest_ person I know… and watching you today… laying there… in pain… I… I…"

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and pulled him close to me.

He rested his head on my shoulder, "You are not going to lose me. Do you understand?"

He didn't respond.

"Do you?" I repeated.

He nodded into my shoulder.

I pulled him away, "Look I'm all better now. See?"

I lifted my shirt to show I was already fully healed. I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my stomach.

"See… not even a scratch," he softly caressed my stomach as if trying to find some sort of evidence. "It's like it never happened."

He slowly took his hand away, "but it did…"

I sighed in frustration, I knew I was getting nowhere with this.

"Trust me okay? I'm going to be fine."

I stood up and reached out for Emmett's hand, waiting for him to take mine.

"C'mon now… Carlisle and Edward are waiting."

Reluctantly he took my hand. I smiled, but he didn't return it.

I reached up and kissed him, at least _this_ he returned.

"I love you," I told him hoping for a positive response.

He sighed, "I love you too."

I kissed him one more time, "lets go."

I tightened my grip on his hand and led us out the door.


	14. It will be easy…

_**Time: 5:12am (PST)**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**_

_**After this chapter I'm going to try as hard as I can to get more out before I go back to school next week. But, after this week the updates may get a little slower.**_

_**So…… ENJOY!**_

_***********************************************************************_

"They told us to meet them here," Carlisle announced.

We were at least sixteen miles away from Forks.

"Well, where are they?" Emmett wondered.

"No where near here, I can tell you that… We would have smelled them by now," I said wrinkling my nose in disgust at the thought of that awful smell.

I spoke to soon, the smell smacked me in the face like a ton of bricks (HAH! Like that could hurt me… but you get my point).

My hand immediately shot up to cover my nose.

"Rose, what is it?" Edward asked. My sense of smell has always been more sensitive than the rest of my family's.

"Their almost here," I told them still covering my nose.

Emmett was immediately at my side, he was still _strongly_ opposed to me being here.

"Stay close to me," he whispered. I couldn't help but sigh, I hated it when he acted this way. Everyone, especially Emmett knew I was capable of taking care of myself. But, I also knew if the situation was reversed I would act exactly the same way.

I just nodded in agreement, I didn't want to argue about this again.

It didn't take long for the group of dogs to come into view. As I looked at Edward, Carlisle and Emmett I realized I was the only one _really_ bothered by the smell. I don't know if they were just being polite or maybe the smell really didn't bather them.

'_Am I the only one who spells this?! Really?!'_

Edward shot me a look.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know you can smell it too," I accused.

"Well, you don't exactly smell like mom's home cooking, Blondie," I heard someone snort.

A scowl came to my face as I turned to find the source of the voice. There were five men (the dogs no doubt) each one taller and even more muscular than the next. They each had dark russet skin and short, dark cropped hair (with the exception of one, the leader I assumed). As I observed each and every one of them I couldn't help but notice their choice of clothing. They each wore a fabric like… I don't even know what to call it. Lets just say Tarzan wore more clothing. They didn't leave much to imagination either.

"That's enough, Levi," the one with the long hair ordered.

"You must be Ephraim," Carlisle said, "I am Carlisle and this is my family."

"_Family_?" Ephraim said in shock.

"Yes."

"We never knew your kind had families?"

"They usually don't," Carlisle explained, "and that's why we are here. To tell you, we are _different_."

"_Different._ Humph," Levi grunted.

Ephraim shot him a look which immediately shut him up.

"Different? I don't quite understand what you mean," Ephraim confessed.

"Ephraim, in my many years of life. I have come across your kind many times," Carlisle started. This surprised me, I didn't know that. "So, I know and understand what your soul purpose in life is… to get rid of our kind."

"That's right, so what should stop us from doing so right now."

Emmett tensed at his words, probably ready to fight if necessary.

"Because like I said… we are different," Carlisle repeated.

"How?"

"We don't feed on people," he said this like this was so obvious to everyone else besides us.

Every dog gasped.

"They're lying!" Levi shouted.

This Levi character was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I assure you, we are not. We try our best to blend in with the humans. To try to lead a normal life as best we can."

Unlike the others, Ephraim seemed to be buying it.

"That is very interesting. But none the less, how do we know you will not try to attack and endanger our people?"

"We won't, I assure you. But, if it makes you feel better I suggest a compromise."

'_Compromise?'_

"What are you suggesting?"

"We won't step onto your land... You stay on your side and we ours."

Ephraim nodded, "Okay… But also you do not harm any human on your side."

"That will not be a problem," Carlisle assured him.

"And since secrecy is so valuable to you and your… _family_. If you break this decree we will expose you."

"Okay then."

Ephraim suddenly gave Carlisle a hard look, "and that would also mean _war_."

Carlisle didn't say anything, he just nodded in agreement.

"The border will begin, here. Where we stand," Ephraim said.

"That's fine."

Carlisle offered his hand and Ephraim hesitantly took it.

"Good-bye Carlisle. I hope _not_ to have to see you anytime soon." he said as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"Good-bye Ephraim."

"Hey, Blondie," I heard Levi call as we all turned to walk away.

I turned around to see what he wanted.

"I hope I didn't hurt you _too_ bad earlier," he laughed as he scratched his stomach. Imitating the injury I received from earliers fight.

My eyes widened in anger, but before I could act… _Someone_ else did.

* * *

_**(Emmett POV)**_

"I hope I didn't hurt you _too_ bad earlier," I heard that mongrel, Levi laugh.

A fierce growl ripped through my chest as I turned around and charged at him.

In less than a second I had him pinned to a tree, elevated from the ground, a hand to his throat. His eyes bulged in terror and lack of air. He squirmed in my grasp trying to break free.

Many of the other dogs tried pulling me off but none were strong enough.

"I can kill you, you know," I hissed while tightening my grasp, "It will be easy, like breaking a toothpick."

This only made him thrash harder, but nothing can break my hold on him.

"You will pay for what you did to my Rose… and you will suffer for it."

"Emmett, stop it. That's enough!" I heard Carlisle order.

I didn't listen, all I wanted to do was kill this man. Make him pay for causing my Rosalie pain. Make him suffer, make him _beg_ for death for hurting my Angel.

"Emmett!" Carlisle screamed.

I glared at the man in my grasp, it wouldn't be long till he loses consciousness.

But, before I had the satisfaction of watching him pass out a sudden jolt of electricity rushed through my whole body. I knew that feeling, all too well.

I turned my head, only to find Rosalie who had had her hand on my arm, look up at me.

"That's enough," she whispered softly, "Put him down…"

I couldn't deny her, no matter how much I wanted him to pay. She would always have that effect on me. That hold on me that makes me want to give her _anything_ she wanted. If she wanted the world, I would not think twice before retrieving it for her.

She looked deep into my eyes, and without looking away from her mesmerizing stare I threw the man onto the ground.

Every muscle in my body relaxed as she took my hand in hers.

*** * ***

_**(Rosalie POV)**_

As Emmett threw Levi onto the ground, with a lot of force I might add. Levi was gasping for air, holding onto his throat.

"Please, forgive him," Carlisle begged," You see, he was only defending his mate…"

"It's understandable," Ephraim told him, "Frankly, Uley deserved it. He does not know how to shut his mouth." Ephraim glared at Levi who was still on the floor. "Apologize!"

"_What_?!" Levi said between gasps.

"Do it! That's an order."

Levi glared at Emmett and I.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Clearer!" Ephraim ordered.

"I'm sorry!"

I didn't say anything. But, Emmett began to growl once again. I placed my other hand on top of our already intertwined hands. Which seemed to relax him once again.

Without so much as another look, I turned around to leave.

"Good-bye Ephraim," I heard Carlisle say once again.

"Good-bye."

And with that Emmett and I broke into a run, hand in hand.


	15. Ninjalike, stealthyness

**Time: 12:34am (PST)**

**Hey guys!!!!!**

**Been a long time or what? Lol.**

**So here you go. I have to go to sleep now.. I started school this week. URGH!**

*******************************************************

"Emmett! Get Out!"

"Now, Rose lets talk about this… Babe, put down the lamp… Put it- _AH_!"

**SMASH!**

"Rose, that was your favorite lamp…"

"Don't change the subject! I cannot believe this! I just can't! I dressed up and _everything_," I exclaimed gesturing to my lacey attire. "You inconsiderate, self-centered, idiotic jackass! _ARGH! _Emmett, you know… I always knew you weren't all that bright. But this?! This Emmett is a new one, even for you! You Son. Of. A. Bitch!"

I was fuming now, he made me so angry!

"Now Rosie you can call me all the names you want," how can he be so calm?! "But you know what? It's okay… It's okay, you know why?" he paused waiting for me to answer, but of course I didn't. "Because I _forgive_ you… Just like you're going to forgive me… Right?"

I narrowed my eyes and growled.

"Rose, what are you doing? What are you dong?! Step away from that! As your husband I'm gong to have to put my foot down!"

I came to an abrupt stop.

"Your foot down?" I whispered.

"Uhmm… y-y-yes… my foot down," he stammered.

"Ooooooh okay… you're putting your foot down."

I set down the chair that was in my hands and glared at Emmett who was cowering in the corner of the room.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Rose? Rose?! No-no-no-no! That's bigger than the chair! Rose! Rosalie put the mattress down! Ro-_AH!_"

**CRASH! **_**(A/N: does this remind anyone of Batman? Hahah.)**_

Emmett was out of the room before the mattress slammed into the wall.

"I could hear you, you know?!" I screamed knowing he was just outside the door. "If you're not out of this house in five seconds… So help me, you will become a eunuch…"

I heard shuffling outside, which only meant he listened to my not so empty threat.

I gave a small scream of frustration. I turned and slammed my closet door behind me to change out of this damn thing…

*** * ***

_**(Esme POV)**_

I suddenly looked up from the blueprints of my latest project. Only to find Emmett storming out of the house.

"What's wrong with him?" I wondered.

"He forgot their anniversary," Edward and Alice said not looking up from their intense chess game.

I sighed.

I guess we won't be seeing him for the next couple of days…

*** * ***

_**(Back to Rosalie)**_

I know I shouldn't think about it just because it would make me angry all over again… But…. _AH!_ He can just be so infuriating!

As I brushed my long hair (rather roughly I may add) I couldn't help but reflect on tonight's previous events.

*** * ***

"Emmett! Come here!" I yelled from our room.

"Why?" he replied from the living room.

"Just come here!"

I heard him grumble as he came up the stairs.

"Rose, football is on and- holy crap," he stood there wide eyed, completely in shock (as was expected).

"Close the door," I told him.

Without taking his eyes off of me he immediately closed the door.

"Sit."

Just like the door he did so, no questions asked. He sat at the edge of the bed, gaping.

It always pleased me to see his reaction every time I dressed up (or in this case dressed down) for him. He opened his arms waiting for me to fill the gap.

As I straddled his lap I didn't waste anytime; without any delay I had his lips against mine.

I kissed along the line of his jaw, working my way down to his neck until…

"Not that I'm complaining… what's the occasion?"

I stopped mid-kiss and jerked my head away. I looked at him wide eyed.

"The occasion?" I asked disbelievingly.

He looked at me as if trying to choose the right words, "yes…?"

"Oh my god!" I ripped myself away from Emmett.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked completely oblivious.

"Emmett, are you telling me you do _not_ know what today is?"

"… Wednesday?"

"Oh god! You're seriously not joking, are you?!"

"Joking? About what?"

"Emmett! It's our _twentieth_ anniversary!" if it were possible I might have been completely red by now.

"Oh crap…"

*** * ***

_**(3 days later)**_

"Rose, don't you think you've punished him enough. In a couple of hours it's just about to be four days… and that's a new record for you two. And he could only stay at the Seattle condo for so long. You know he can't stay in the city, he's going to have to hunt soon," Alice stated as she shook her head in disapproval as she looked into my closet (she must be plotting on how to remove all my clothes and replace them without me knowing. It sounds ridiculous... But it _has_ happened before.).

"He could starve for all I care! Alice, he _forgot_," I explained as I sat on the floor of my closet. "How can you spend _years_ with someone and forget the day you vowed to love and cherish them _forever_?!"

Alice gave me that look, the look that said _"don't be stupid."_

"Rose, are you forgetting… he's a guy… _And_ he's Emmett," she said as she continued ripping clothes off their hangers and into a pile on the floor.

"True," I admitted. "But, what would you do if Jasper forgot?"

"Oh, he _never_ forgets," she said smiling deviously at herself. "And that's where my little… _gift_ comes in handy."

"Huh?"

"You see my dear, dear sister. This gift informs me when my little Jasper forgets, before… he _actually_ forgets. So, unlike _you_ living in the dark, not knowing what is on your husband's fragile little mind. I can drop hints… using my ninja-like, stealthy-ness to casually remind him."

She smiled widely at me, I just glared.

"I hate you…"

"Oh, you love me! Okay, what were you thinking when you purchased _this_ hot mess," Alice said completely changing the subject and holding a rather not so attractive looking poncho.

"It was in style… at the time," I defended rather lamely.

"In style? With who? The blind?" she laughed as she threw it at me.

"It was a little phase!" I began to laugh with her. "_Yeesh_… What _was_ I thinking?" I said holding up the poncho and examining it before throwing it onto the already large pile to the right of me.

I noticed Alice was in a daze, which only meant she was having one of her visions.

She began to laugh.

"What did you see?" I wondered.

She set down the sweater that was in her hands, "I'll be back for the rest later." She continued to laugh as she walked out of the closet, "just remember the words… '_booty call'_"

"Booty call?" I thought out loud, but she was gone.

Before I can chase after her, I heard my window shatter to pieces.

"What the hell?!"

On the floor, mixed with the clutter of broken glass was a small pebble.

"Rose!" I heard someone yell from outside.

It was Emmett, I should've known. I rolled my eyes as I made my way towards the window.

"Emmett! What the hell?! Why did you break the window?!" I said leaning out of what used to be my window.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw it _that_ hard," he mumbled looking up at me innocently.

I loved it when he looked at me that way.

'_Damn it! Keep it together! You are still mad!'_

I immediately snapped out of it, "What do you want?!"

In less than a second Emmett scaled the length of the house and was looking me in the eyes as he situated himself, holding onto the side of the house..

"I brought you flowers," he told me as he showed me the most beautiful assortment of flowers I have ever seen.

I took them from his hands and took in their aroma, "thank you."

"Rose, I've missed you."

I sighed, "I've missed you too. But, that doesn't change anything. I'm still mad."

"I know. I know. And I also know you can never really forgive me for that." He seemed to really mean it. "And well… I've been thinking about it and well… I know it will take some time for you to forgive me. But, we're not kids Rose. We can sort this out like grown ups…"

I had to admit I was a bit shocked, he never spoke like this before.

"Like grown ups?"

"Yeah, like adults… We both have responsibilities… obligations. We should be able to come to an agreement."

"Agreement?" I repeated cocking an eyebrow.

"You know, we should be able to get what we want out of this relationship without any confrontation."

Suddenly I had a flash of what Alice told me not to long ago, _"just remember the words…_'_booty call'"_

"Oh my God! Emmett is this a booty call?!" I accused.

"A booty- what now?"

"Booty call. You know, when you show up unannounced. No apologies, no compliments, no commitments! Just trying to sweet talk your way into _my _pants!"

He didn't say anything, which meant I was right (as always).

"Well, I have to admit you almost had me going there for a bit. But, you listen to me Emmett Cullen you would have to do something truly _unbelievable._ Before you are able to play '_Dick_ Tracy' with me ever again…"

Before he could say anything, with all my strength I pushed him out of the window frame.

*** * ***

_**(Emmett's POV)**_

As she pushed me out of the window (with some of the house still in hand) I fell with a rather large _bang_.

"And I'm keeping the flowers!" I heard her yell from our bedroom.

"I love playing 'Dick Tracy,'" I whispered as I laid in the crater I've made.

I heard husky laughter coming from the back door. I immediately knew where it was coming from.

"We told you it wasn't going to work," Edward said.

I looked up only to find my brothers, Edward and Jasper, laughing at my failed attempt at trying to get my wife sleep with me.

"Shut up," I grumbled as I got to my feet and dusted the dirt off of me. "I'll be in Seattle if you need me."

"Should we tell Esme you destroyed another one of her homes?" Jasper asked through his barks of laughter.

As I turned to the garage I could still hear them laughing louder than ever.

I was pulling out of the garage before I heard Rosalie's words in my head again, _"…you would have to do something truly unbelievable…"_

"Something unbelievable, huh?"

This was more than sex, I was going to win her back. And she's going to like it…


	16. Captain Oats

**Time: 7:23am (PST)**

**I don't not own Captain Oats… he belongs to Seth Cohen of The OC. Lol**

**Okay… I'm going to sleep now….**

***********************************************************

_(Two days after the window incident.)_

**DING-DONG**

"Rosalie, can you get that?" Esme asked as she passed by heading outside, with a pile of wood in her arms.

Probably repairing my window that _I _claimed was all Emmett's doing. Of course she didn't believe me, only because Edward (the snitch) told her that I was the reason Emmett fell in the first place.

I groaned as I put my book down and headed for the door. It was probably someone from the hospital, looking for Carlisle.

I hate answering the door, and everyone in this house knew it. And why they keep making me answer it? I did not know. It didn't make any sense, they were so preoccupied with trying to fit in and being nice to the humans. So, why ruin all that effort by making me answer the door and making the poor innocent bystander suffer my wrath?

I will admit it, I am not the nicest person in the world and they all knew this. Which brings me back to my original question.

Why do they always make _me_ answer the damn door?!

**DING-DONG**

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door and to my surprise it wasn't the usual middle-aged woman in a pair of scrubs. Not that the person's choice of attire was any better.

At the door was a young man, probably in his late teens or early twenties . Just like everyone else who came to visit, he stood there wide eyed and gaping at me. I didn't acknowledge his gaping at all.

I gave him a hard look as I eyed him up and down. He wore black slacks and a red tucked in collared shirt. My eyes narrowed on the logo of his shirt, _"Johnson's Blooming Flowers."_

'_Flowers?'_

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly. I always spoke to unwanted visitors this way, and by unwanted I mean _every_ visitor.

"Uhmm… Yeah… Yeah, are you Rosalie Hale?" the young man said as he shook his head trying to focus.

I was a bit shocked, no one ever came to the house to see _me_.

"Yes?" I said skeptically.

"Please sign here," he presented a clipboard and handed me a pen. I signed on the dotted line and gave back his pen.

"Uh, what did I just sign?"

"Just that you received your delivery."

"Delivery?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup… Bring them in!" he yelled over his shoulder.

In a matter of seconds a group of delivery boys came marching in, each with a bouquet of roses in hand.

"What's going on? Whoa, what's with the flowers?" I heard Jasper say from behind me.

They all stood in front of me and Jasper, I guess they want to know where to put all those flowers.

I turned and looked at Jasper in confusion. He just shrugged, he was just as confused as I was.

"Uh… Just set them down somewhere in the living room," I told them not sure what the hell was going on.

The group of delivery boys were gone faster than they had came.

"Oh and this is also for you," the young man at the door said as he handed me an envelope.

I took the envelope from his hand, and with one last gawking look at me, he was off.

On the front of the envelope my name was printed neatly.

"Who's it from?" Jasper asked hovering over my shoulder.

It was probably because of his ability, but Jasper always seemed so comfortable in any private situation that was not meant for him.

"Excuse you. Do you mind if I have my space back?" I snapped as I pushed him away.

Jasper frowned, "I was doing it again wasn't I?"

I nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, because… it was.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go over… there," he said awkwardly pointing to some random direction.

I waited till he was out of sight.

I turned my attention back to the envelope. I looked at the writing on the front again. I didn't need to read what was inside to know who it was from.

But, of course my curiosity got the best of me. I ripped it open. Which was a mistake in itself because the curiosity that caused me to rip open the envelope caused me to rip whatever was inside in half and flutter to the ground.

I sighed, "damn."

As I bent down to retrieve the plain white piece of paper I could here Alice decend from the staircase.

"I think it's sweet," she said.

"What is?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I rolled my eyes, _'was nothing private in this house?'_

I pieced the torn paper back together so I was able to read it.

"_To my dearest Rosalie_

_This is just part of something…_

'_Truly Unbelievable'"_

I couldn't help but smile.

"I told you it was sweet," Alice said.

"Shut up," I said still smiling as I made my way into the living room.

I expected to just find the roses scattered all over the place. But, I was wrong they were not scattered, quite the opposite really. Each vase was aligned perfectly side by side.

"They're numbered," Alice pointed out as she walked out of the room.

She was right, each vase had a folded card in front of it which was numbered, from one to twenty.

I curiosly picked up the first card and unfolded it.

"_20 reasons for each year, why I love you…_

_1. I love how your nose scrunches up when you're deep in thought."_

"_3. I love how you're the only one who scares the crap out of me."_

"_7. I love how you always manage to get an oil smudge right above your eyebrow when your done working on your car."_

"_9. I love that devious look you get when you're up to no good."_

"_12. I love your smirk when you know your right."_

"_15. I love when you tap your foot when you get impatient."_

"_17. I love how even though your far away and look at me, it's like you are looking at _only_ me. The rest of the world doesn't matter. There is only me and you."_

That last one almost had me running to go find him. That was until I read number twenty.

"_20. I love how you make me fall in love with you all over again everyday. With you, I never know what to expect. You always have me guessing. With you I've never felt so _alive_…"_

"Alive…" I whispered.

*** * ***

I looked outside of the window as I laid down on my bed. Esme was a _very_ fast worker, she already finished rebuilding the whole window.

I was in a daze before I heard a knock on my door.

A tingling sensation rushed throughout my whole body. My body seemed to know who It was before I did.

"Come in."

The door quietly creaked open.

"I never knew you were so observant," I stated as I turned to face him.

"Yeah, well I leave the impression on people sometimes," Emmett joked as he shrugged.

I gave a short chuckle. I missed hearing his voice.

"I missed you," I said all joking aside.

"I missed you too."

I opened my arms and he immediately filled the space. He laid next to me as I held him in my arms.

I missed the feel of him at my fingertips. I closed my eyes and took in his scent, reacquainting myself with him. How I was able to go almost a week without _this_ was beyond me.

"I'm sorry about the whole anniversary thing. I overreacted," I told him as I rested my cheek on the top of his head.

"No, you had the right to be mad." he said kissing my fingertips.

"Oh, and also," he looked up to look at me, "sorry about that uhmm… what did you call it? Booty call? Uhh… yeah sorry about that the other night."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, well sorry for pushing you out of a window."

'_Wow, how many women can say they pushed their husband out a window and he lived to tell the tale?'_

I leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Something I've been craving to do ever since I sent him away a so many days ago.

He suddenly pulled away from me. Which confused me because I was far from done with him.

"I brought you something."

"More?" I asked in shock, "I've think you've given me enough, don't you think?"

I looked at the dozens of roses that took up a portion of the floor.

"Well, what's one more gift?" he said while sitting up.

I also sat up as he handed me a very elegant and heavy looking photo album.

"Pictures?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh," he nodded smiling childishly.

I opened the album and gasped.

"Our wedding?!"

"Yup, all _twelve_ of them."

'_Oh, it _has_ been twelve hasn't it… Maybe that's enough now… Well, what's one more wedding?'_

My thoughts were interrupted.

"And here is our senior portraits from when we went to Forks High School… And, this one is my favorite, your first homerun."

I wasn't even paying attention to the pictures anymore. I just watched and smiled as Emmett happily pointed out almost each memory we have ever shared together.

"And well this… well this is actually just a piece of wood. From out first house, it was the only thing left of the bed, I kept it," he confessed.

"Oh! And here's a picture of us at Coney island when you won me that giant stuffed teddy bear! Remember?" he said smiling, looking at me waiting for a response.

I looked at the picture and there we were. Both with giant smiles, a giant teddy bear on Emmett's shoulders and my arms tightly around his waist.

I was still smiling in amazement, "yeah, I remember."

"What did I name it again?" he asked suddenly deep in thought, scratching his head.

"Captain Oats," I reminded him, recalling the giant blue bear's name.

"Oh yeah! Captain Oats… What ever happened to him?"

"He didn't survive house number six."

"Oh yeah… poor Captain," Emmett furrowed his brow shaking his head.

"Emmett, did you make this whole thing by yourself?" I had to ask.

Emmett was flipping through the pages deciding which memory to show me next, "Uh, yeah. Why?"

I didn't answer him.

He has never done anything like this for me before. Sure he bought me a car here and there, some nice jewelry from Tiffany's.

But, never anything like this.

Maybe it was the fact that he made it or maybe even the fact that it was just so… _personal_.

I just watched him flip through the album.

"_With you I've never felt so _alive_…" _those words touched me and echoed inside my head as I watch him. Innocently looking through a book that he made for _me_.

Emmett knew how I felt about this life, but that never stops him from expressing his feelings in words that I never was able to use.

Like the word "alive" for instance.

It pained me to admit that he loved me more than I did him. I wish I were able to love him the way he loved me. But, no I was still selfish and begged for more out of life.

How is it that for decades I have claimed to love this man, but have never been able to truly appreciated him?

And what hurt the most is, he knew this. All of it. But it didn't bother him. He just kept coming back.

I focused on the photo album again. Looking at our memories together.

My first time camping with Emmett. My first time fishing with Emmett (with a fishing pole because he claimed it was "funner"). My first time in Greece with Emmett. Even my first day of school with Emmett.

This was the first time I have ever realized how many first's I have actually shared with him.

He was basically my first _everything_. In thing's that could only ever be shared with someone you loved and cared for.

And that's when I realized…

If this wasn't living. Then I don't know what was.

Emmett was talking about something but I wasn't paying attention.

I pulled him by his hair towards me and crushed his lips to mine.

I slammed the album shut and gently tossed it to the ground. And I was immediately on top of Emmett kissing him hungrily.

I had a feeling I caught him off guard, and his facial expression confirmed it.

"Do you want your anniversary present now?" I asked.

He simply nodded.

I smiled more to myself than to him, and in less than a second I had his shirt ripped open.


	17. You wait

_**Time: 10:20pm (PST) [surprise isn't it? It's not in the AM's. Lol]**_

_**I actually finished this last Tuesday. But I didn't have any internet for about a week and had to had a new internet line set up. And blah blah blah…. Lol**_

_**And to make up for my lead of absences… I bring you…. THREE chapters!!!!!!!!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**************************************************_

"So, now that we're in Portland and you start school next week…" Carlisle started.

We were having one of our "family meetings" nothing new, just the usual. New place, same rules; it was all _very _boring.

"… Esme and I thought we would change things up this time. Since, we won't be here as long as we usually would be."

I cocked an eyebrow, that's new.

From the corner of my eye I notice the face Edward was making.

"You can't be serious," Edward said wide eyed. Obviously he was ahead of the game and unlike the rest of us, who was completely in the dark.

If he knew what was going on, that meant Alice did as well.

"He's serious," she said with a smile.

My eyes narrowed I didn't like being out of the loop.

"What do you mean… _change_ things up?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, we thought it would be a good idea if…" Carlisle took Esme's hand in his and they both turned to stare at me, _only _me.

When they did that, that meant I was the only one who was _not_ going to like what had to be said.

"If…?" I urged.

"If you all joined some sort of… club," Esme finished.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett cheered.

I shot him a glare which immediately had him sitting quietly once again.

"Clubs? You're kidding… right?" I asked.

"He's not kidding," Edward sighed.

"No, we're not kidding Rose," Esme said. "We think it'll be good for you."

"How?" Jasper asked calmly.

I could always count on Jasper. Whenever it came with interacting with the humans he _always _had my back. Although he took the more subtle approach, while I… well I… wasn't so subtle.

"Yeah, how?" I said crossing my arms.

"Well, we would like you kids to be more… _involved_," Carlisle said.

I was just about to give one of my famous smart-ass remarks until Emmett's hand shot up in the air.

"Uhmm… Yes, Emmett?" Esme said pointing at him like a teacher would a student.

"Okay, just so I have things clear," Emmett's tone was dead serious, "Does this mean… I can play baseball?"

"Oh, what the hell?!" I groaned.

"What?" he said looking at me like he had done nothing wrong.

I just gave him a look, the look that meant _"you shut the hell up right now."_

"What? I'm serious."

"And that's what I'm afraid of," I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Yes, that does mean you can play baseball," Esme confirmed.

"Yes!"

"But, Emmett you can't show off," Carlisle warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… You hear that babe, I'm a baseball player now," Emmett said grinning. "You are now married to a baseball player."

I just stared and shook my head, "you're lucky your cute."

Emmett was now grinning at everyone around the table.

I just rolled my eyes.

*** * ***

"So, what club are you going to join Rose?" Alice asked as we got out of Edward's sad excuse of a car.

Of course his car was the most ostentatious in the whole student parking lot. But, it was still a piece of crap compared to my baby, that was sadly at home hidden away from anyone's view.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to be joining a club, do you?"

"C'mon Rose! Esme and Carlisle said we had too," Emmett said while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Why don't you shut it, Mr. Baseball Player."

"Rose, Edward and I don't like it as much as you do. But, we have too," Jasper said.

"_I_ don't have to do anything."

From the corner of my eye Alice was in one of her dazes again. Then suddenly a smile crept onto her face. Edward was smirking to himself, he probably enjoyed what he saw.

"Rose?" Alice said sweetly.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, "what?"

"What grade are you suppose to be in?"

"Why?" I was growing even more suspicious.

"What grade?" she asked again.

"I'm suppose to be a senior," I finally told her.

"Perfect."

"Why? Alice, what did you see?" I was suddenly alarmed.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Alice-"

"Oh, look it's mine and Jasper's first class… see you at lunch! C'mon Jasper," Alice said turning some random corner dragging Jasper along with her.

I spun around to glare at Edward, "what did she see?"

"Oh look! That must be my psychology class…Bye!" suddenly he was gone.

"Edward, don't you walk away from me! You come back here! Edward… Edward!" I must look crazy, the new girl yelling at her brother from across the hall way. Yeah, that just screams crazy.

There were many stares.

"What are _you_ looking at?!" I yelled at a young girl (probably a freshman) who was staring at me. She quickly ran off.

I didn't like it when my brother and sister kept secrets from me. It made me feel like I was left in the dark. How they always had their little secret mind conversations. It was _very_ annoying.

I turned and glared at Emmett who was still at my side.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I don't know _what _is going on. I don't have any mystical mind powers."

He was right.

I quickly grabbed his hand, "C'mon we're going to be late for Physics."

*** * ***

I was the one to drive us back home because I always thought Edward drove too slow. I couldn't wait till I got away from that retched school.

"So, what clubs did everyone join?" Alice asked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Photography," Jasper simply said.

"I joined the chess club," Edward replied.

"How boring! You should have joined baseball with me. And I heard there's going to be a spring football league!" Emmett said as he reached into the backseat to punch Edward in the arm.

'_Football?! When is this all going to end?!'_

I zoomed through the streets as an old lady who was on the cross walk finally got to the other side.

"What did you join babe?" Emmett asked.

I gave him a quick glance but almost immediately returned it to the road.

"Is that a serious question?"

"Uhh…" I could tell he wasn't sure what to say next.

I rolled my eyes, "to answer your question, none. Like I said they can't _make_ me join anything."

"You're right about one thing, Rose," Alice said.

"What are you talking about?"

"They can't make you join anything… But, that doesn't mean you _didn't_." I could see her smiling from the rearview mirror.

My eyes went wide, "Alice, what did you-"

"Aren't you going to ask what club _I_ joined?" she taunted.

"What did you join?" I asked purely out of curiosity.

"Prom committee. _And…_"

"And?"

"So did you!" she cheered.

Next thing I knew, I had my hands around Alice's neck. I acted too quickly for her to see any of it coming.

"You. Are. Such. An. Dumbass!" I screamed as I strangled and banged her head on the backseat.

"Rose, the road!" Edward screamed.

"Don't worry I got it," Emmett said calmly as he quickly took the wheel. He was acting like I strangled my only sister all the time.

Jasper managed to push me off.

I put my hands back on the wheel. My breathing was unnecessarily hard, she just made me so angry!

"Are you okay now?" Emmett ask.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm cool."

It was quite and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the car's engine.

"So? What do you think? Prom committee? Sounds fun right?" Alice suddenly said.

"I'm going to kill you!" I reached around and instead of going at her neck I had my whole hand on her face and was banging her head against the backseat… again.

"Rose, stop!" Edward exclaimed pushing me off.

With one last push to the face, I turned around and took the wheel once again.

"So, is that a 'no' on the Prom Committee?"

This time before I could do anything Emmett held me into place.

"Just watch the road, Rose," he said as he rubbed my arm, he knew his touch always calmed me down.

I did as I was told and just glared at the road ahead.

"You wait till we get out of this car Alice… You wait…"


	18. No talking

_**Here you go!**_

_********************************************_

"Okay, so we all agree then? This year's theme is 'Across the universe,'" Crystal Stevens (the head of Prom Committee) announced with a massive smile.

This girl was too happy for her own good. She also didn't like me very much. Maybe it was because she was obsessed with Emmett. Over the years I have seen my fair share of girls who threw themselves at my husband. And I have learned not to be bothered by it… _much._

To my right was Alice. Smiling just like the idiot who was standing behind the podium.

She was loving all of this.

A week ago when she told me about Prom Committee I was ready to rip her apart. But, then she gave me this whole guilt trip. Saying thing's like…

"_Rose, please! I wasn't brought up like you! I don't have any _human_ experiences to remember!" _

"_I have to make up for lost _human_ time!"_

"_Rose, this is my chance to do something truly _human_!"_

Human, human, human! That's all she said. And that was enough for me to give her what she wanted. She knew I always had a soft spot for her loss of human activity.

"So, prom is in two weeks and we have everything covered," Crystal said as she looked over the check list that was in front of her. "Wow, we've actually finished everything early. That's great… Are there any questions?"

I looked around and notice everyone was avoiding eye contact with the overly cheery, Crystal. I raised my hand which caused some stares. Probably because most of the people in this room have never heard me speak before.

Crystal's smile was quickly replaced by a hard line, "yes, Rosalie?"

"You realize that your theme sucks… right?" I said with a smirk.

She gave me a glare. "Anymore questions?" she asked turning her attention elsewhere.

There was almost complete and utter silence, some were holding back snickers of laughter. Perhaps from the awkward situation I put everyone in.

It's not my fault, I just said what everyone didn't dare to say to Crystal's face.

"So, I guess you're all dismissed."

I quickly gathered my things and shoved them into my bag, "let's go Alice."

"Oh yeah! Don't forget tomorrow the nominees for King and Queen will be announced during fourth period. And voting will take place during sixth," Crystal said loudly making sure everyone heard.

'_Prom Queen, psh! What a joke.'_

*** * ***

"We don't have to go to prom, right? Even though we helped plan it?" I asked Alice the next day as we sat in our fourth period.

I use the term "help" very loosely. To be honest I didn't do much of anything for prom. I just showed up and just kind of sat there.

Alice, didn't answer she just smiled.

The intercom gave a loud beep which meant there was an announcement to be made.

"Good afternoon! Lincoln High Cougars!" to my dismay it was Crystal who was making the announcement.

"As promised I have here in front of me the nominees for this years prom King and Queen. And the nominees for King are… Robert Peterson, DJ Johnson, Wesley Rounds and Danny Fitzgerald. You're nominees for Queen are… oh! Me? Crystal Stevens…"

I rolled my eyes, _'big surprise there.'_

"… Carrie Gats, Holly Drogues and… Rosalie Hale?!"

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as I shot up from my seat.

My whole class turned around to look at me.

"Ms. Hale can you please settle down," Senora Diaz (our Spanish three teacher) said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I took my seat and glared at Alice.

"To answer your question," Alice started, "Yes, we have to go to Prom… You're going to be Queen after all… We wouldn't want to miss that would we?"

I groaned and slumped into my chair.

*** * ***

"Okay just one more picture! With everyone this time," Esme chimed behind the camera.

"Rosalie smile please," Carlisle requested as he stood at Esme's side.

I did as I was told and smiled.

**FLASH!**

"We have to go now or else we're going to be late," Alice complained. She's been itching to leave ever since we started getting ready, which was about five hours ago.

Emmett opened the door for all of us.

"Alice, you remember our deal?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She replied.

"What deal?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll go along with this Prom crap if…"

"If?"

"We take _my_ car," I said with a smirk.

*** * ***

"Can we go now?" Edward asked as he slouched into his chair.

"No! They're going to announce the winners in about fifteen seconds," Alice replied as she continued to stare at the large stage in the front of the room.

Just like clock work our Principal, Mrs. Morelli was on stage.

"Good Evening! I hope everyone is have a wonderful time," Mrs. Morelli screamed enthusiastically into the microphone.

"And cue the screams," I said rolling my eyes.

Just as I said the room was sent into hysterics.

"It's now time to announce your Prom King and Queen," more screams. "And your Prom King is… Robert Peterson!"

I knew who Robert Peterson or "Boss Rob" to everyone else. Stupid nickname? I know. He was captain of the football team and soccer team. Basically he was a bad shallow stereotype.

"Yeah, Cougars!" he cheered loudly as Mrs. Morelli put on the crown onto his head.

Mrs. Morelli ripped the microphone away from Robert, "and your Prom Queen is…"

Alice began to shake my shoulders in excitement. I quick pushed her away. She told me I was going to win and according to her that was the reason why we were here.

"… Rosalie Hale!" there was a brief moment of dead silence (as expected). But, then to my surprise there was a giant roar of applause and cheers.

There was a spotlight on me. But, I remained seated, I wanted nothing to do with this.

"Let's go Ms. Hale. We do not want to keep everyone waiting," Mrs. Morelli said with a giant smile.

I gave Alice one last glare as I stood up. When I made it to the stage a scrawny looking boy tried putting the ugly plastic tiara onto my head. I quickly snatched it from his shaking hands and placed it on myself.

"Now, please will everyone clear the floor. So, our King and Queen can share a dance."

'_Dance?! I forgot about that…'_

"No!" I heard Emmett yell from the back of the room.

Edward and Jasper quickly held him back before he could do something that he would later regret.

I didn't want to dance with Robert as much as Emmett wanted me to. But, it had to be done.

As we both stood at the middle of the dance floor. The once cocky Robert stood there hands to his sides and eyes on the floor.

The music started to play and still… nothing.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

I took both his wrists in my hands and placed them on both sides of my waist. He looked rather alarmed by my assertivness. I rested my hands on his broad shoulders and started to sway us side to side.

I felt his hands shaking, "can you calm down?"

I could tell he was trying to steady his hands with very little success.

I suddenly felt his hands slowly make their way… down. I cocked an eyebrow but remained calm. I took both his hands in a tight grip (which had him gasping in silent pain) and place them back to their original position.

Despite the hundreds of eyes on us, I decided I had to lay down some rules.

"Your hands… don't move from where they are right now. No lower, no higher. Eyes… Stay above neck. You step on me… I can and _will_ hurt you. And _absolutely_… no talking. You got that?"

He just nodded.

'_Jesus! How long was this song?'_

Obviously, the universe had a sick sense of humor and decided song would last forever.

"So… uhmm... Rosalie, you know I always thought you were pretty and-"

"Nuh-uh."

"But, I was just wondering-"

"No."

"But, maybe we can-"

"What part of 'no talking' don't you understand?"

Before he can answer the song was over. And Emmett was immediately at my side.

He shot Robert a fierce look. I ignored the both of them and took Emmett's hand in mine and led him away.

"Alice… never again," I told her as I reached our table. "C'mon we're leaving."

Without listening to Alice's whiney objections. I headed for the nearest exit, with Emmett still in hand.


	19. I've been around a very long time

_**Enjoy!**_

_*****************************_

"C'mon Jazz! Two out of three!" I begged.

"No Rose. You lost fair and square it's your turn," Jasper said declining my rematch of rock, paper, scissors.

"Please! Don't make me do this!"

"No, you lost. You should go get ready because Carlisle is leaving for the hospital in half an hour." Jasper smiled triumphantly and turned his heel.

"Damn it," I scowled as I made my way up the stairs.

Every few months or so Carlisle always took one of us to shadow him at the hospital. Why? I have no idea. Usually it was Edward who volunteered, he loved going to these things. But, he was off at Cornell for the week.

Bottom line, I hate going to the hospital. Even when I was human… not the best place to be.

*** * ***

"Rose, lets go!" I heard Carlisle yell from downstairs.

"I don't want to go," I pouted.

"You have too," Emmett said as he picked me up off the bed and settled me onto my feet.

"But, the hospital smells funny…"

I knew just a few more minutes of the pouting lip and Emmett will find a way for me to stay.

"Rosalie, lets go! I'm going to be late," Carlisle screamed again.

I quickly had my face buried into Emmett's massive chest and had my arms tightly fastened around his waist.

"If you love me you won't let them take me," I pleaded.

"Well…" he started. Good, operation pout and beg was working. "Maybe, I can-"

"No, Emmett she has to go," Esme said from the other room.

I looked up at Emmett who was also looking down at me.

"Sorry babe. It's out of my hands," he said as he was just about to lean in and kiss me.

I groaned and pushed him away, which had him crashing onto the bed.

"I'll see you later," I said as I walked out of the door.

*** * ***

"So, first we have rounds and later today we are expecting that heart Mr. Scott has been waiting for," Carlisle explained as he handed me my usual white lab coat.

Just like Edward, I also had numerous degrees in medicine and was well aware about what Carlisle's days at work looked like. Only have done the same a few times myself.

Of course Carlisle never let any of us handle blood transfusions. He let me watch once, only because I'm the only one in the whole family beside himself who (if you don't count those seven murders) has never spilled let alone tasted human blood.

"How long has he been waiting?" I asked as we were passing by the nursery full of newborns.

"Eight months and…"

I wasn't paying attention something in the nursery caught my eye. I turned around and looked through the large glass window.

"That baby doesn't have a name," I said as I focused on the sleeping baby all the way in the back corner of the room.

"Oh yeah.. His mother disappeared before she gave him a name."

"Disappeared?" I said turning to face Carlisle.

"Yeah and the boy's father doesn't have a steady address. So, it's almost impossible for them to find him," Carlisle said with a frown. "And if they don't find his father or his mother they'll eventually have to-"

"Put him into the system," I finished for Carlisle as I turned my attention back to the baby boy. "Huh, would you look at that…"

"What?"

"Me and the kid have the same birthday," I said. "Who's that?"

There was a nurse (probably late twenties, early thirties) at the baby boy's bedside watching him.

"Taylor Riez. She's the head nurse on this floor. She's actually became very attached to the boy.

"Humph," I gave the boy one last look and the nurse a hard glare (for reason's unknown to me) before continuing on my way.

Carlisle was close behind me and continued to talk about Mr. Scott's up coming surgery.

'_How does someone just leave a kid like that? Let alone a newborn baby.'_

Truthfully I felt disgusted beyond comparison. But, I would never show it.

I looked back in the direction of the nursery. But, shook off any thoughts of the child as I walked into an elevator.

*** * ***

I was suppose to be on my lunch break. But, considering I don't eat I found myself in front of the large window of the nursery again.

I noticed the baby boy was waking up and he began to cry. I looked around but there were no nurses around. I entered the nursery and grabbed one of the bottles on the counter. I made my way towards the back of the room and before I knew it I was feeding the kid.

I couldn't help but look at the blank blue name card, then back at the baby boy.

Even though he was just around two weeks old he had a full head of hair and already had distinct facial features. Not, like all the other baby's in the nursery who all looked like shriveled up bald raisins. They all looked so plain in comparison.

He had dark hair, deep dimples and rosy cheeks. He kind of reminded me of Emmett. So, of course the resemblance made me smile. But, not long after that smile was wiped right off my face and had me gasping in surprise.

The baby boy began crying again and I didn't notice I had pulled the bottle away. I continued to feed the kid but tried avoiding eye contact. Which was hard seeing as he kept tugging at my hand.

Reluctantly I looked at the boy's face again. Only to find a pair of dark blue almost violet eyes looking up at me. His eyes closely resembled what mine use to look like a long time ago.

The bottle was nearly empty. I took the bottle away and then just kind of stood there.

I knew what I had to do next but I wasn't really sure if I _should_ do it.

'_So what? Do I pick him up?'_

I couldn't ignore the urge. So I picked him up and began to burp him. It wasn't long till he well…burped. I was just about to set him down until he started pulling at my hair.

"Hey! Stop it," I said as I held him at arms length.

He began to laugh and began reaching for my face. Listening to his laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard.

I just smiled and held him close again, I was _very _careful not to crush him. He continued to laugh and began playing with my hair again.

"Who are you?" I heard someone say from behind me. I was to preoccupied with the kid I didn't realize anyone was coming.

I turned around only to find the nurse, Taylor Riez.

"Oh, you're Dr. Cullen's daughter aren't you?" she asked.

I just nodded as I set the boy down.

"What are you doing in here?" she said as she glared at me and gave the boy a quick glance.

'_Jeez, what do you think I'm going to do? Steal the kid?'_

I didn't like the way she looked at me. So I returned the glare, "the kid was crying."

"I see…"

"Uhh… yeah… I'm just going to go then."

I was making my way towards the door until…

"I wouldn't get to attached you know…"

I turned around, "excuse me?"

"I'm just saying I wouldn't get to attached… to the baby."

I didn't like this woman's tone, she was talking to me like I was a child. Okay, maybe I technically was a child. But, I was also technically eighteen. Which was clearly an adult… legally.

I was just about to turn and leave before I heard a piercing cry. I instantly turned around.

"What's wrong?" Taylor cooed as she picked up the baby. Only to have him pushing her away and squirming in her arms.

"I think he wants you," she said rather distastefully.

It seemed like she was right. As he pushed her away with one hand, he was reaching in my direction with the other.

I wasn't sure what to do. But, I hesitantly took him from her.

He quickly grabbed hold of me tightly and despite my cold skin rested his head onto my shoulder.

I could see the envy bubble inside of Taylor.

"Like I said… I wouldn't get to attached," she repeated as she turned to leave.

"So why are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

I set down the now sleeping baby boy and waited for an answer.

"What are you talking about? I'm just doing my job."

"No, your job is to watch and take care of these children. Not watch them while they sleep.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do."

"Well, I'm sorry if I feel some sort of compassion for the poor child," she was getting closer now. "You just don't understand what he will have to go through in a couple of days if his parents aren't found. You are after all just a child yourself…"

I was growing very annoyed with this girl. And very much wanted to hit her.

"You don't think I know that he'll be put into the system? Into foster care? Seriously? You don't think I don't know that? That if he _is_ put into the system the chances of him growing up in a stable environment are slim. Really?"

She didn't say anything she just stared.

"Listen. I've been around a _very_ long time. I've seen this happen hundreds of times…"

"Wait… Aren't you just eighteen?" she asked skeptically.

That caught me off guard. She was right I was just _"eighteen."_

"Rosalie, what are you doing in here?" I heard Carlisle say from the door. Before, I had a chance to answer her.

"I was just leaving," I said before turning to leave.

*** * ***

"I want to take the boy home," I said as Carlisle and I looked over a few charts in his office.

"What?" I felt his eyes on me.

"Just until they know what to do with him," I explained as I continued to read the charts.

"Rose, this isn't a pet store… You just can't pick one and take it home with you…"

"Carlisle, the boy has been abandoned. He deserves to have a home even if it's just for a few days. And even if it is with us…"

"Rosalie, I don't know-"

"Carlisle, he deserves it," I said finally looking Carlisle in the eyes.

He sighed, "I'll see what I can do."


	20. So, they can call him Maxipad?

_**TIME: 1:34am (PST)**_

_**I apologize if anyone is offended by any of the names mentioned in this chapter. Lol. I have nothing against names such as Grady… it was all for the good of the chapter.**_

_**Before, we begin I just want to thank everyone who left reviews. Because…… *drum roll* you all have helped me reach 100 reviews!!!! Yaaaaaaaay!!!!!**_

_**I wish I were able to give you guys some sort of prize… but the gift of story telling is just going to have to do… Lol.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**********************************************_

_**(Emmett POV)**_

I walked into the living room, Oregon was going against Berkeley and I was not going to miss that.

I turned on the TV and changed the channel to ESPN. The game just started and it was just a few minutes into the first quarter.

"Get him! Get him!" I screamed at the TV.

I was just about to jump to my feet until… Something hit me on the side of the head and fell with a rattle.

"What the-" I looked to my right, and there he was… a little baby boy with dark blue eyes sitting in a car seat staring at me.

"Hi…" I greeted, not really sure what a child was doing here in the first place.

The boy smiled a toothless smile and began to laugh.

I was still pretty confused…

"Will you excuse me for a moment, please?" I said, like he could understand me.

_*** * ***_

_**(Rosalie POV)**_

"Rose!" I heard Emmett yell from the living room.

He must have seen what I've brought home…

I walked into the living room only to find Emmett standing at least five feet away from the couch.

"What is _that_?" he said pointing at the baby.

"It's a baby, Emmett," I rolled my eyes, picked up the boy and began to feed him.

"I know that. What's it doing here?" he glared trying not to get too close. He took a seat on the furthest chair away from me and the baby.

"Emmett, what's wrong with you? You're acting like you've never been around a baby before," I said laughing at such a silly idea.

He stayed quite.

I looked away from the boy in my arms and looked curiously at my husband.

"You _have_ been around a baby before… right?"

"Of coarse I have! Don't be ridiculous," he answered rather quickly.

I began to laugh, "Oh my god, are you serious? Even as a human?"

"I've seen them from far away!" he was getting defensive now. "I just… never held one."

"What?!" the baby seemed very uninterested on his bottle. He was watching us very attentively.

"Babies make me uncomfortable… They're so small… and sometimes sticky…"

"You realize you were once this small right?"

"Yes! But, I don't remember it! So, it doesn't count…"

"Emmett, you're being ridiculous… Maybe, if you just held him-"

"No!"

I was starting to make my way towards him, "just do it."

"No!"

"Emmett, hold still!"

I shifted the baby's weight to one arm and with the other I held Emmett down. I began to shape his arms in the proper position.

"Rose, I don't know about this…"

"Calm down… And _be careful_," I gently set the baby in his arms.

Finally in Emmett's arms all went quite. They both stared at each other intently.

"Well?" I wondered.

"It's not too bad," Emmett said not even looking up at me.

It was weird how much they both looked alike.

Suddenly I found myself thinking…

Was this what it was like to have a _real_ family? Husband, child and all?

"I'm going to get a diaper," I told Emmett.

It seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to me. Usually when he didn't give me his full attention, it always sent furniture flying. But, _this_ was an exception.

*** * ***

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?!" I stood at the entry of the living room wide eyed and jaw to the floor.

There Emmett was throwing the baby at least fifteen feet into the air. Thank god we had such high ceilings.

"What? He likes it…"

The baby was laughing louder than I have ever heard.

"Emmett, stop that right now."

"Awww," he whined as he caught the baby after one last toss into the air.

I quickly snatched the baby away.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I gently rocked him in my arms. "I leave you alone for a minute and you treat the baby like one of your damn footballs!"

"What? He's not hurt," Emmett countered as I continued to glare at him. "Let me hold him again."

"No."

"Rose, let me hold him."

"No," I quickly turned away shielding the baby from Emmett.

Emmett began trying to reach over me, trying to take the baby away.

"C'mon!"

"No!" the baby began to giggle, which had me laughing. We must have looked ridiculous.

"I promise I won't throw him anymore. Just let me hold him."

Before I could tell him 'no' one more time I heard the front door open.

"I'm home! And I have goodies!" I heard Alice yell.

Seconds later she came into the living room with dozens of shopping bags in hand. But, these weren't the usual shopping bags. These bags were from Babies R' Us. Moments later Jasper came in holding a very large box, which had a picture of a crib on it.

"I should have known," I said shaking my head while passing the baby over to Emmett.

"Yes!" Emmett grinned as he started to bounce the baby up and down.

"I brought presents!" Alice sang.

"Alice, I hate to tell you this… But, I think you have a shopping problem," I said as I looked through the shopping bags.

Alice looked falsely appalled, "I will not tolerate that kind of talk in _this_ house. Now, where is the little guy? Is he as adorable as he I envisioned?"

Alice quickly had the baby is her arms, much to Emmett's dismay.

"Why, hello there. Hello." she said in a baby voice, "Aren't you just the cutest thing in the world."

"Alice, I refuse to let you talk to him like that. If you won't speak to him normally, you will not speak to him at all," I told her as I tried taking him away.

"Oh, lighten up Rose. It's not everyday we have a baby in the house."

Before I could argue Alice asked a question that had completely slipped my mind.

"What's his name anyway?"

"Oh yeah. What _is_ his name?" Emmett asked.

I sighed, "he doesn't have one."

"Hah! What do you mean he doesn't have one? _Everyone_ has a name." Emmett said looking at me like I was joking.

"Well, _he_ doesn't," I snapped.

"Whoa, you're serious," Alice said while handing me the baby.

I looked down at him and he began to reach for my face. I sat down on the couch and leaned in toward him, letting him touch my face.

"Hmmm… Maybe, _we_ should give him a name" I heard Alice suggest.

I looked up at Alice to make sure she was serious.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, "How about… Jordan?"

"Like the line-backer?" I asked Emmett suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"Uhmmm... No."

"How about Max?" Alice suggested.

"So, they can call him Maxi-pad?! I don't think so."

"Grady?"

"No."

"Martin."

"Alice, that sounds like a future pedophile."

"Turner. Flint. Cody!" Emmett just kept spitting out names.

"Emmett, you name one more Oregon football player and I swear…"

"Well, what would _you_ name him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we don't hear you giving any suggestions," Emmett added. Probably mad because I refused to name the baby after some sort of football player.

"Well, I don't know!" I looked down at the baby boy who was also looking at me. "He needs a unique name…Something that reflects him… What about… Kassius?"

"Kash-us?" Alice slowly repeated. "I think it suits him."

"I like it," Emmett agreed.

"Is that your name? huh?" I said smiling down at the baby. "Is your name Kassius?"

He laughed as he began to clap. I guess that was his way of giving us his approval of the name.

*** * ***

_**(Emmett POV)**_

_**(3 months later.)**_

"Where's Kassius?" Esme asked.

"Sleeping," I simply replied as I flipped through channels.

"And Rosalie?"

"Where else?" I didn't even bother look away from the television.

"You know Rosalie. Never leaves his side," Edward finished for me.

*** * ***

_**(Rosalie POV)**_

I smiled as I watched him sleep. Then, I began to wonder_ 'was he dreaming?'_

And if he were, what about? His mother? Me, maybe?

I knew he wasn't mine to keep. But, that didn't stop me from _feeling_ like he belonged to me. Since, the day I set eyes on him I couldn't help but think… If Emmett and I were to have a son I'm pretty sure he would look exactly like this boy.

He seemed very much like us in many ways, and I'm not just talking about the way he looked…

His favorite toy was a stuffed plush car, that very much looked like the car I drove. And despite his _very_ young age he was able to pay attention to the television, only if it were on ESPN.

He was growing stronger and bigger everyday. Faster than any other baby I've ever seen. He was also very independent.

Just the other day he refused to let me hold his bottle for him. He tried to hold it on his own, but to his annoyance couldn't.

"Rose!" I heard Edward yell from downstairs. "Can you come here please?"

My brow furrowed. I didn't want to leave Kassius alone.

"Rose!" Edward called again.

Reluctantly, I left the room. Leaving him was just as hard as leaving Emmett's side the days of his transformation.

"Edward, can you not yell," I said as I made it down the last few steps. "You're going to wake up Kassius."

"Sorry," Edward said, "I was just wondering, can you take a look at my car? It's been making this weird sputtering noise."

Usually, I would be jumping at the chance to get into the garage. But, this time I had different obligations to even think about working on any of the cars.

"I don't know…" I said full of uncertainty.

"Why not? You love working on my car."

"Yeah, but what if Kassius wakes up? And I'm not there? He's going to be looking for me," I explained.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'll take care of Kash if he wakes up," Emmett said from the couch.

"See! Emmett's got it," Edward tried reassuring me.

"Fine… But, Emmett he's going to be hungry when he wakes up. The bottles are in the fridge and make sure their only heated for at least a minute and a half. _Do not_ heat it any longer than two minutes. And if it's _too_ hot just run it under some cold water. And-"

"Rose, would you calm down. I think I know how to take care of him by now," Emmett replied.

"Okay, but I don't want a repeat of the first time you watched him."

"How was I suppose to know babies don't like it when you hold them upside down?"

"Uhm… I don't know, Emmett… Maybe because grown people don't like it either?!"

"Rose, everything is going to be fine. And it's not like you're going far, you're just going to be in the garage."

I gave a heavy sigh… He was right.

I turned around and headed for the garage…

*** * ***

Everyone sat in the living room doing their own thing.

Alice and I were playing with Kassius until she began having one of her visions.

"Carlisle?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What is the average age a baby says their first words?"

At Alice's words I quickly focused on Kassius, who was nibbling on a toy block.

"Uhmm… I would say about ten months. But, it really depends on the child," Carlisle replied.

"What's the earliest a baby has spoken?" she continued.

"I would say just about-"

"_Mama."_ my eyes went wide.

"… three months."

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" I asked making sure I wasn't going delusional.

"I think he just said 'mama'" Esme said smiling.

"I thought so," I was quickly on my feet now and had Kassius in my arms. "Can you say it again? Can you say 'mama'?"

Everyone was surrounding the both of us now like me, waiting for him to speak again.

"_Mama."_

"Yay!" I squealed with delight. "Say it again. Say-"

"Oh crap…" I heard Alice whisper.

I stopped mid-sentence and looked at Alice.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie… I'm so sorry," Edward said, he must have seen what she saw.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" I was starting to panic. "Alice, what's going on? Tell me."

**DING-DONG!**

All of our heads turned to the direction of the front door.

Alice gave me a sympathetic look.

And that's when I realized what was going on.

"Alice?" I looked at her hoping my suspicions were wrong.

"Rose, I'm sorry…" she whispered. "They found Kassius's grandparents…"

I held the boy in my arms tightly and shook my head vigorously, "No… No!"

"Rose, they're here to take him away," she finished.

"They can't! No!" I began backing away.

"Rosalie, we all knew this was just temporary," Carlisle told me.

"No… But, this is his home… We're… We're his family."

"No, Rose… we're not…" Edward said softly.

I noticed Emmett sat quietly in the corner.

"But, he called me 'mama.' We _are_ his family!"

"Rose, don't make this harder than it needs to be," Esme said putting a hand onto my shoulder.

I quickly shrugged it away, "No, they can't take him away me. They can't. He belongs _here._"

**DING-DONG!**

Carlisle looked toward the door again, then gave me a meaningful look.

"I'm going to go answer that. You do what you have to do in here," he told me.

I knew the double meaning behind his words. He meant say "goodbye."

He left to go answer the door, with Esme at his side.

"We'll leave you two alone," Alice said.

She, Jasper and Edward left the room.

I looked over at Emmett who still sat quietly in the corner. He looked just as pained as I did, but he hid it better. He looked me in the eyes before silently getting up and leaving the room.

The living room was empty. Just me and Kassius.

He was playing with my hair like he always did. He was completely oblivious to what was going to happen. I just wish I were too…

I closed my eyes and held him tight.

"Goodbye," I whispered into his ear.

"You're going to go with some people who are going to take care of you for now on, Okay? So don't be scared. They're going to love you and take care of you…"

I looked at him in the eyes one last time before holding him tightly once again.

"And I know you can't understand me and you won't even remember me… But, I will _always _love you… so much. And I'm going to miss you…"

"Rose!" I heard Carlisle yell.

I guess it was time to give him up…

I wanted so bad to just runaway and take him with me. But, I always knew he was never mine to keep.

I slowly made my way to the front room.

"… we call him Kassius," I heard Carlisle say as I finally made my way to the front door. My whole family was there, including two strangers (Kassius's grandparents I assumed).

"Kassius? What a beautiful name," the old woman said.

"Ah, here he is now," Carlisle said.

The old man and woman smiled humbly, a smile I did not return.

I handed him to the old woman and without a second look, turned away.

As I began to walk away I heard Kassius cry. This cry I knew well, this cry always meant he wanted me. Wanted me to hold him and comfort him…

But, unlike all the other times I did not rush to his side. I clenched both my fists, closed my eyes tight and continued toward the stairs…

*** * ***

_**(Emmett POV)**_

I closed the door as Mr. and Mrs. Davis turned to leave with a very much crying Kassius.

As I closed the door the whole family was silent.

"I'm going to check on Rose," I said finally breaking the silence.

Carlisle just nodded as I made my way towards the stairs.

As I entered our bedroom I couldn't help but look at all of the scattered baby toys we will never need ever again.

On the bed laid my Rosalie.

Her body shook from time to time. Which only meant she was crying…

Without saying a word I laid down next to her and hugged her from behind. As I wrapped my arms around her petite waist she took my hand in hers.

"It'll be okay," I promised her. A promise I knew I was never able to keep.

She didn't reply she just continued to whimper her dry sobs…


	21. Thing’s we will never need

_**Time: 1:56am(PST)**_

_**Gotta go sleep now. I got school in the morning.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**********************************************************_

_**(Emmett POV)**_

"How is she?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

Esme gave me a pained look, "no change."

I sighed.

"It's been over a week," Jasper reminded us all.

"Alice, can you see now how long it'll take her to be back to normal?" I asked Alice hopefully.

Alice had the same look Esme had and just shook her head.

"Just give her time," Edward said as he gripped my shoulder tightly.

I simply nodded in agreement.

*** * ***

I gently knocked on the door to mine and Rosalie's bedroom.

No answer… as usual.

"Rose?" I called as I slowly let the door creak open.

There she was laying rigidly on our bed, just as I last left her. I swiftly made my way to her side, sitting beside her.

I ran my fingers through her long hair, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

This was good, I was getting a response. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

She slowly opened her eyes and simply looked up at me, not saying a word.

This was expected, seeing as she hasn't spoken a word since they took _him _away.

I smiled at her hoping it would encourage her to finally speak. She gave me one last look before shutting her eyes again, she wrapped an arm around my legs as she rested her head onto my lap.

I gave a heavy sigh and continued to stroke her hair.

"Are you ready to come downstairs now?"

She didn't look up at me this time, she just shook her head into my lap and tightend her grip on me.

"Do you want to go hunting? You haven't gone in awhile. You must be thirsty."

Another shake of the head.

I knew I was going to regret this but I had to try…

"Rose, it's been a week… There's nothing we can do about what happened. I know you loved him, Rose. I loved him too… I mean I _still _love him, like he were my own. But… you just need to move on…"

This time there was no shake of the head, no tightening grip, no nothing.

I waited patiently.

I felt her grip on me loosen, without even so much as a glance she quickly flopped over now facing the other side of the room.

"Rose, I'm sorry," I quickly apologized.

I put a hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

This gesture shocked me, she never shut me out like this. I've spent most of my life with her and witnessed our fair share ups and downs. But, this was new I didn't know what to make of this.

"Rose, can you just talk to me please? You don't need to go through this alone, you just need to let me in Rose. Stop pushing me away…" I was begging now.

And even that wasn't enough for her…

"Rose… Talk to me…"

Nothing.

I knew this was a lost cause. It was painful to watch her this way. I've told her countless times over the decades we have been together I would do anything for her. Promised to give her what ever she wanted no matter how big or small. But, this time I couldn't promise or give her anything to replace that empty void that filled her insides.

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come downstairs when you're ready," I whispered into her ear, "I love you…"

I kissed her one more time before heading for the door.

*** * ***

_**(Rosalie POV)**_

I rolled onto my back as I heard the door slam.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I stared up at the ceiling.

Move on? If it were only that easy…

I don't think he understands… It was like I was given another chance at humanity. A second chance to be… _normal. _I had a chance to have a real family.I was so close, so, so close… that I could almost taste it.

But, something that Emmett said was right. There was nothing we could do to stop what had happened.

Although I didn't look at him I could see what I was doing to him. Not talking to him, not giving him any sign that I was still alive inside.

Like he said, I was "pushing him away." I wasn't going to do that to him, he deserved better than that.

I quickly tossed the comforter off of me.

I rose to my feet, determined to move on….

*** * ***

_**(Emmett POV)**_

I sat on the couch and not really paying any attention as I flipped through the channels on TV.

On the coffee table were a coloring book and a couple of crayons…

They reminded me of the day after Rosalie brought Kassius home.

*** * ***

"Okay, he's asleep. What do you want to do?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the living room.

I didn't bother look up at her I was a bit pre-occupied.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Coloring."

I felt her hover my shoulder observing my monkey in the tree.

"I have to admit this is kind of… what's the word? Disturbing," Rose said while sitting next to me.

"Laugh all you want. But, this is kind of relaxing."

"Yeah right," she mocked as she sat back into the couch.

I noticed her eyeing the second coloring book, without looking away from my monkey I slid it over to her. Silently she opened it up and began to color.

We sat silently for a couple of minutes and I was just in the middle of coloring the bananas until…

"Can you pass me the orange?"

I looked at the orange crayon in front of me and slid it to my side furthest away from her.

"No, I'm using it," I told her.

"No, you're not. Let me use it."

"No," I quickly said as I snatched the crayon before she can take it.

"Emmett, give me the orange," she glared.

"No."

"Emmett, I'm coloring a bunny and I need to color the damn carrot. Now give me the orange."

"Use the brown. He can smoke a cigar!"

"I can't have him smoking a cigar! Give me the orange."

"No!"

She glared at me. But, I wasn't going to give up.

"Esme!" she suddenly yelled. My eyes widened in shock. "Emmett, won't give me the orange crayon!"

"Emmet! Give Rosalie the crayon," I heard Esme yell from her study.

Childishly, I threw the crayon on the table only to cause it to snap into two.

"You're such a baby," I grumbled as I stomped away.

I heard her snicker as I walked out the room.

*** * ***

I smiled at the memory. But, suddenly from the corner of my eye I noticed Alice looking up at the ceiling. Either she's gone crazy or… or just maybe she was looking towards the upstairs.

I narrowed my eyes as I continued to watch her.

**BANG!**

The whole family's heads shot up towards the ceiling, I'm assuming trying to figure out what the cause of the big bang.

"Alice?" I said.

She slowly turned in my direction. A smile crept onto her face and she simply nodded her head.

I couldn't help by smile myself as I raced upstairs.

"Rose?" I called as I opened our bedroom door.

I closed the door behind me, scanning the room for any sign of her. I heard shuffling from inside the closet.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" she happily chimed as she walked out of the closet holding a giant box.

I was slightly alarmed by her happy tone, but quickly snapped out of it. I took the box from her arms and set it onto the floor.

"What's going-" I was interrupted by Rosalie's lips on mine. Something I haven't felt it quite some time now.

"Do you mind taking these boxes and throwing them out?" she asked as she pulled away.

I stood dumbfounded, her kisses still made me dizzy.

She quickly pecked me on the lips before handing me three large boxes.

Well, she seems happy… _too_ happy.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"I'm doing what you said."

"And that is?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Moving on."

"Moving on?"

"Yes, moving on." she told me flashing me a smile. "Now, can you throw all these boxes out. I still have more stuff to box up though."

Something about all this didn't seem right. As she turned to go back into the closet I set the boxes she handed me down. Curiously, I opened them.

Only to find all of Kassius's clothes. Alarmed I opened box after box; only to find more clothes, toys and bottles.

I looked at the largest box in the corner of the room. I turned around making sure Rose wasn't coming out any time soon. I slowly made my way toward the large box and opened it, not really sure what I would find.

Inside was Kassius's crib, the metal ripped like paper, into little pieces so it were able to fit into the box. At least now I know what that banging was earlier.

Rosalie came out of the closet with more boxes in hand, humming happily to herself.

"Rose, what are you doing?!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What is all of this?!"

"Emmett, I told you to throw these out," she said with a frown.

She just shrugged and was about to turn back into the closet. Before she could go I quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"Rose… What. Is. Going. On?" I was starting to worry now.

She looked at my gripping hand then back at me. She pulled my hand off of her before she answered me.

"I'm throwing away all the stuff we will never need again."

"But, these are _only_ Kassius's things."

"Like I said… thing's we will _never_ need again."

So, that's what this was all about. She wasn't really moving on, she was running away.

"Rose, you can't just do that. You just can't throw away any evidence of him being here. You can't forget about him," I started.

The sweetness that was never really my Rosalie was gone, "And what do you expect me to do?" She used a tone that only meant I should choose my words carefully. Now, that was the Rosalie I knew.

"This isn't right… you can't pretend-"

"Pretend what, Emmett? Pretend he was never here? Act like he was never part of our lives?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Yes, Emmett… I can. And I will… And it will be hard because if you haven't noticed… his _scent_ is still all over this house. It's _everywhere_. It's stuck on my clothes, on my bed, on my skin… His scent is even all over _you_. So, no Emmett I won't forget him because there will always be that constant reminder of his existence everywhere. But, I'm going to at least try."

"But-" I whispered before turning to look at all the scattered boxes.

A hard expression occupied Rosalie's face, "I said throw them all out."

She looked at me one last time before turning to go back into the closet. To pack up more things I assume…


	22. Author Note: Some good news AND some bad

Yo-yo Yiggidy-yo! (Sorry I just finished watching Juno. Lol.)

Unfortunately this is _not_ a new chapter. But, I promise I will get to it as soon as possible. I'm just bouncing some new ideas around. But, it's hard you know? I just keep wondering how to properly steer away from a story line like the one I just previously left you all with.

And I also just been really busy because at school we just started Senior project and we have deadlines and blah, blah, blah. And I'm still not sure what I'm going to be doing my project on and…. Urgh you know what?! It's just hard. Hahah.

And I also have a little bad news unfortunately my creative imagination got the best of me. And the ending of the story came to me in a dream. And now I'm just itching to write it. So, sadly it means the end is near.

But! I also have good news… The end will not becoming anytime soon (at least I don't think). I plan to at least do 10 more chapters (or even more) leading into the conclusion.

So, yup! This is what this is all about….

Hope everyone is doing well and is having a GREAT week.

-Jay

**P.S. Who watched the Super Bowl?! Holy crap! Great game. And I was VERY happy with the outcome. Okay, enough of my random banter. BYE!**


	23. I'll do it for you

_**Time: 2:17AM (PST)**_

_**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I've just been REALLY busy. And also I really couldn't think of the right way to do this chapter.**_

_**So! Enjoy. I'm going to sleep now. I have school in the morning.**_

_**Don't forget to review! (Well, you don't need to I'm just saying… Don't forget. Lol.)**_

_*****************************************************************_

Emmett and I were on our way to Denali, Alaska to meet up with our family. We were going to stay with our "cousins" for awhile. Apparently they all thought I needed more "female support" for my issues.

Idiots…

"Rose, I have some new blonde jokes," Emmett said from the passenger seat.

I didn't mind hearing blonde jokes… They are just jokes after all.

"What?" I asked, encouraging him. After he told me I was shutting him out; I decided to just accept what ever he had to say. Even if it were insulting jokes.

"How did the blonde try killing her fish?"

"…"

"She tried drowning it!" Emmett began to laugh uncontrollably.

'_Funny.'_

"_Humph_," was my only reply as I continued to keep my eyes on the road.

"Nothing? That was funny," he reassured me. "Okay, okay I got another one. You'll like this one."

"Why do blondes only drive BMWs?"

I cocked an eyebrow as I looked over the BMW logo on the steering wheel of my car.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because they can spell it," he began to laugh again.

I was not amused by this joke.

I quickly smacked Emmett dead on the face. If he were human I'm sure his nose would have broken.

"Ouch!" he cried in pain. "What?! What was that for?!"

His eyes were tightly shut as he clutched onto his face.

"You do _not_ insult the car," I told him. I glared as at him while he still clutched his face.

*** * ***

"Rosalie!" I heard Kate squeal as I popped open the trunk.

"Hello, Kate," I greeted politely.

"What took you so long? We expected you to be here two hours ago," she said as she hugged me.

"Well, the important thing is… I'm here now," I chimed matching her enthusiasm. The difference? Her enthusiasm was real.

"C'mon everyone is waiting," she grabbed my hand and tried tugging me away.

"I'll be right there. I need to help Emmett with our things," I said pulling away.

"Oh, don't be silly. He's got it," Kate looked passed me, "Hey Em."

"How goes it, Kate?" he asked casually.

He already had all our bags in hand.

"See! Look, he's got it. Let's go."

Kate has always reminded me of Alice. But, of course there is only one Alice.

I followed her into the house or "The house of Denali" as they called it.

Everyone was in the living room. They all said their "hello's" as I walked in, then continued minding their own business.

Tanya, as expected was all over Edward. Much to his dismay. Poor girl, when will she get it through her head. Whenever she acted like this, it always got out of control at some point or another. I just wanted to scream: _"HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"_

Don't get me wrong. I love the girl. I just felt really bad for my brother.

Edward looked in my direction and gave me a pleading look. I just shrugged his way. What did he want me to do about it?

Irina, was talking to Esme about the new renovations to the house.

Eleazar and Carmen were catching up with Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper.

"Alice and I were just about to head out. We're going shopping. Would you like to join us?" Kate asked.

I shook my head "no."

"I think I'm just going to go hunt," I told her.

"We'll go with you," Alice insisted, who was now at Kate's side.

I see what they were doing here. They were trying to make sure I wasn't left alone for too long. Just incase I go back into depression or something.

"No, go shopping," I urged her, "I'd rather go alone."

"Rose, maybe one of us should-" Carlisle interjected.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him, "Will you let Emmett know. Tell him I'll be back in an hour or so."

With that I turned my heel and headed for the door.

* * *

I ran through the forest at full speed. I wasn't really thirsty, I just really needed to be alone.

It's been years since "the incident" and they still refused to leave me alone for too long. Over time things got back to normal, but some days were just better than others.

I stopped in a clearing just about twenty miles away from the house. I sat on one of the many torn down trees, closed my eyes and laid down letting my legs dangle over the edge.

My eyes weren't even closed for a minute, when I heard shuffling about a couple of feet away.

"Babe, I'm fine. I just want to be alone. Go back to the house," I said, my eyes still closed.

"I don't think they would be happy to see me there, love."

My eyes shot open and I sat up.

I was wrong to assume it was Emmett. Across the clearing was a face I haven't seen in years.

"Felix?" I wondered, furrowing my brow.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he greeted while taking a bow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would see how my favorite "vegetarian" was doing," he was making his way towards me now.

He leaned against the tree I was sitting on.

He looked up at me, "You're as beautiful as ever."

"Spare me," I said rolling my eyes.

I hopped down from the tree and was about to walk away. Until, I felt his hand around my wrist.

"Wait," his voice was softer now. "I heard about what happened."

I pulled my wrist away and slowly turned to face him.

"How?"

"Our world isn't that big, word gets out," he said casually.

I didn't like the fact that my business was being discussed all around the world.

"Don't believe everything you hear. Their just rumors," I lied.

I turned to leave again. But, was once again stopped.

"I've seen him, you know."

I stopped dead in my tracks but did not turn around this time.

"He just turned five. Am I wrong?"

I didn't answer that. But, he was right. He should have turned five two weeks ago.

"From what I know, he's still with his grandparents. They've never found his mother. The father drops by from time to time. Oh, and they kept the name you gave him."

I clenched both my fists out of anger and sorrow. I felt like crying; but refused to do so.

Again, I slowly turned around to face him. This time I stayed quite and continued to let Felix talk.

"I've only watched the boy for a week or so-"

"Why?" I asked quickly. I didn't like the fact that Felix was so close to _him_.

"Out of curiosity," he shrugged. "I've only watched him for a little while. But, he greatly reminds me of you."

"You don't even know me."

"Stubborn, proud, beautiful. Stop me when I'm wrong," he challenged.

I remained silent.

"You know… If you can wait a couple more years. I can get him taken care of for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could have him changed," Felix smirked.

Immediately I had him pinned to the tree, a hand to his throat.

"You. Do. Not. Touch. Him," I growled.

He did not take my aggressiveness seriously. He began to smile as he stared into my enraged eyes.

"I'm sure my master wouldn't mind. I could sense something in that boy. He can become something special and strong."

My grip tightened. But, it had no affect.

"Don't you dare."

"If he gets changed, at the right time of course. You would be able to keep him forever. Have that child you always wanted," He suggested while putting a hand over mine.

I shook my head vigorously, "No, I don't want that."

Without any struggle at all he managed to hold both my hands at my side. He held onto them tightly making sure I wasn't able to move.

"Yeah, you do," he said calmly, he pulled me into him. I tried pushing away but wasn't able to move. He was much stronger than me.

"No, I don't," I whimpered at the thought of the innocent child with blood thirsty crimson eyes.

"Rose, I'll do it for _you_," he whispered into my ear. "I'll give you anything you want. Just so you can be happy."

The sick thing about this whole situation, it sounded like he really did mean it. I didn't like it.

"I've been watching you for awhile now too," he confessed. "I just want to see you happy again."

"How long?" I wondered.

"What?"

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Ever since I heard what happened."

"Which was how long ago?"

"I've been traveling back and forth to see you for, four years."

I finally managed to pull away. I took a step back and stared into his crimson eyes.

"So, you really want to make me happy?" I asked.

He simply nodded.

"Go home. And _never_ come back."

"I can't do that."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "why not?"

"You need me."

I gave a short chuckle, "No, no I don't."

"From what I know, you need someone to talk to."

"I have plenty of people to talk to."

"But, do they take you seriously?"

I didn't say anything. He did have a point. No one ever took me seriously anymore. They all were afraid of pushing the wrong buttons.

"That's what I thought."

I was done playing around. I turned around to leave, for real this time.

"I'll be here if you need me," he called after me.

"Trust me. I won't," I said as I continued to walk away.

* * *

"Hey babe," Emmett said as I walked into our new room.

He quickly kissed me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. After today's events I was glad to be in his arms.

"Hello," I replied as I kissed him once more. "Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Nope, I just finished."

He held onto me tightly. This reminded me of Felix when he held me in the forest. I quickly shut out the thought of the once again unwanted visitor.

"Huh." I heard Emmett say.

"What is it?" I looked up at him.

He looked deep in thought. He quickly sniffed the top of my head.

"You smell kind of different?"

"Different? How?" I knew exactly how.

"I don't know. Just different. Kind of like a drain water, and," he took one more whiff, "-and dust."

"Dust?" I acted falsely surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, you know the forest… All those weird smells swirling around. Coming from God knows where," I quickly lied.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

_************************************************_

_**Dun! Dun! Duuuunnn!!!**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**And also!**_

_**Does anyone have any good ideas I can use?! I'm running low on ideas!**_


	24. I’d wish you’d tell him now

_**[I would have posted this Saturday. But, the site was having some login difficulties. As you all may know. haha.]**_

_**Time: 12:47AM (PST)**_

_**Guess where I went today (meaning saturday)!! Guess!! Are you done guessing? Still didn't figure it out? I went to………**_

_**TWILIGHT CONVENTION!!!!!**_

_**And I met Kellan Lutz! Ahhhhhhhhh!**_

_**Okay, here's a quick/really short chapter.**_

_**So, enjoy!**_

_**UPDATE: Because of the glitch on the site and my lack of homework. There will be no wait for the next chapters. Because…… I already wrote them! Originally I was only going to post up two chapter. But, because I had nothing else to do today besides watch the Oscars (Who saw Rob!? Ahhh I did!) I was able to write one more than planned. Soooo yeah… Carry on.**_

_**********************************************_

"The boys went off hunting. What do you want to do?" I asked Alice as I walked into her room.

"Where's everyone else?" Alice asked dully, which was very out of character for her.

"Uhmm, Irina and Kate are in town. And Esme is teaching Tanya how to re-tile a floor. Carmen and Eleazar went with the boys."

"I see…" same dull tone.

"Alice, are you okay?" I finally asked.

"Seriously Rose? You're going to pretend like _I _don't know?" she told me with a stern look on her face.

She must have seen Felix.

"Crap…" I said under my breath. "Does Edward know?"

"No, I've been trying really hard with my thoughts around him and you should too."

"I know, I know!" I ran my fingers through my hair and collapsed onto Alice's bed.

"What were you thinking?!" Alice asked as she scooted closer to me.

"I didn't _do_ anything with him," I told her.

"You spoke to him. You know who he is and his coven. We have no business associating with them," she reminded me.

"Alice, he told me he wouldn't go away! He's just going to keep coming back," I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

"Well, then you know what you have to do."

"What?" I asked peeking through my fingers.

"Tell Emmett."

I immediately snapped upright, "are you high?! No!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's going to go crazy! And he'll kill Felix."

"And there is a problem with that… Because?" Alice was looking at me like I didn't realize what I just said.

"And what will the Volturi think when one of their Guards don't return?"

Alice didn't answer me.

"Exactly. They will send more of the guard to figure out what happened. That could put our family in danger. And I will not be held responsible for the murder of our family."

Alice sighed, she knew I was right. "So, what are you going to do? You have to tell him sometime."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"I'd wish you'd tell him now…"


	25. I need to bulk up for the ladies…

_**Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh ENJOY! Don't forget to Review!**_

_******************************************************************_

We've moved back to Hoquiam, Washington about two or even three years ago, after living with our cousin's in Alaska. We figured we haven't lived here for quite sometime, we doubt anyone from Forks would even recognize any of us because the town was just so small. This was the only place we have ever decided to live twice. Which didn't bother me, Hoquiam was one of my favorite places to live. There was so little sunlight, it was like we were actually normal.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and I were at the hardware store picking up some planks of wood for Esme. For some odd reason she felt like building a shed (that we were never going to use).

We were looking at the different types of wood when everyone heard a small thump. We all turned our attention to an old man at the end of the isle who had drop his box of light bulbs.

"Rosalie Hale?!" his voice was shaky and so was his pointing finger.

We all exchanged looks. Why did this old man look familiar?

"Big guy? Tall quite guy? Is that you?" he was pointing at Emmett and Edward now.

We remained silent.

"My oh my! You all look fantastic!" He was getting closer.

"What kind of meds does your nurse have you on?" he was dangerously close to Emmett's face, eyeing him up and down.

We all began to snicker as Emmett backed away terrified.

"Meds?" Emmett piped up.

"You know! Medicine! Pills! Drugs!" the old man exclaimed.

"Uhhhhhh…. None?" Emmett answered.

"Oh! I get it now! Does your nurse slip you those steroids I always hear about? I asked my nurse to give me some of those. Well? Come on big guy! You can tell me. I need to bulk up for the ladies," the old man began to flex his muscles (or should I say his pouches of flab), which caused more fits of laughter.

"No sir, I am not on steroids," Emmett said politely.

"Then why are you so big?" the old man's eye began to twitch as he tried cocking an eyebrow. Key word, tried. He only managed to make one eye bigger than the other.

"I was born like this sir," Emmett continued.

"Sir?! Why do you keep calling me sir? It's me! Don't you all recognize me?!"

We all remained silent.

"Really? You all don't? I remember all of you. You're Emmett. You're Edward. And the beautiful one is Rosalie," he looked around Emmett and looked at Alice and Jasper. "Who are you two? I don't remember you two?"

He glared at them like they didn't belong.

He hit Emmett's massive chest with his brittle hand. "Psst, big guy."

Emmett looked down at the old man, still terrified.

The old man motioned him to come closer. Emmett leaned towards the old man.

"Who's the little one? And the odd looking fellow who looks like someone just taped over his copy of _Murder She Wrote_," the old man poorly whispered behind his hand as he continued to glare at Alice and Jasper.

"My brother and sister sir."

"Again with the sir! Are you all telling me you don't recognize me?!"

We all shook our heads.

"It's me! It's-"

"Grandpa Teddy! There you are!" we heard someone yell.

We all turned our attention on none other than Mike Newton, a boy from our school.

Just then I realize who this old man was.

I burst into a fit of laughter which caused my family and the Newton's to stare. I quickly covered my mouth trying to suppress it.

"Hi, guys," Mike look extremely embarrassed and I bet my laughter wasn't helping him feel any better either.

I finally was able to gain control of myself.

"Hello," Alice replied. She always welcomed any excuse to talk to a human. Even if it were just a simple "hello."

"Grandpa stop bothering these people," Mike tried steering Teddy away.

Teddy violently pulled away, "What are you talking about?! I am not bothering anyone! These are my old school chums!"

"No, Grandpa their not. These are kids from my school," Mike tried telling him. He began to pull Teddy away again. "C'mon, mom is waiting for us in the front."

"You get you sticky hands off of me! I can walk on my own," Teddy pulled away and began to walk away. "Oh and Rosalie?" he said turning to face me.

"Uhmm… Yes sir?"

'_What could he want from me?'_

"My mother never got her tin back. No hurry returning it, she's been dead for quite some time. She won't miss it." he shrugged and continued on his way.

I remained silent afraid I would laugh again.

"Sorry about that," Mike mumbled as he followed behind his Grandfather.

We all waited until they were long gone.

I began to laugh again.

"Oh yeah! He brought over the cookies!" Emmett said hitting his head with the palm of his hand.

"Well, that was interesting," Edward admitted.

"Cookies? What cookies?" Alice asked. Clearly she was annoyed with not knowing what was going on.

"You two were staying with Peter and Charlotte at the time," I reminded them.

They both nodded as they remembered.

After numerous minutes of laughter we were finally able to get back to looking for the right type of wood.

"What kind of wood did Esme want again?" Emmett asked.

"She wanted-" Alice stopped mid-sentence.

We all turned our attention to her and Edward, both were in a deep gaze.

"What is it?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Someone is coming," Alice whispered.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"A human," Edward answered.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other in confusion.

"Pfft," I rolled my eyes. "You're having visions of humans now, Alice? You're losing it… Esme wanted teak." I finished Alice's sentence and began to hand Emmett planks of wood.

*** * ***

"Alice, can you drop it? No one is coming," I tried convincing her as I brushed my hair, we were getting ready to go to school. "Even if someone _did _come (I'm not saying they will), but if someone did come what does it matter to us. It's just a human, what could that possibly matter?"

"It must mean something. I never have visions of stranger humans."

"Maybe your mind is broken," I shrugged.

"That's not funny Rose."

I sighed and set my brush down.

"Alice, you had that vision weeks ago. What makes you think today is the day that the human shows up? Or even if they show up at all?" I asked as I turned around to face her.

"Two words," she was smiling now. "Chief Swan."

"The Forks' Chief of Police?" I was confused.

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"It's a small town Rose. Word gets out."

"Uhhh, Alice I hate to burst your bubble. But, Chief Swan already lives here."

Alice groaned like I was missing something major.

"Chief Swan lives here. But-" I can tell she was pausing for dramatic effect.

"But?"

"But-"

"Alice, spit it out!" I exclaimed.

"But, his daughter doesn't," she had a huge smile on her face that made her look like an idiot.

"He has a daughter? But, I always thought he was alone," I questioned, finally giving into her crazy antics.

"That's what I always thought. But, then I heard the people in the office at school saying a couple of years back his wife left him and took with her their daughter."

"That's horrible!"

"That's not the last of it. So, now! For reasons that are unknown to me (but not for long. Heh. Heh. Heh.), the daughter is moving back."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"Name?"

"I believe it's Isabella. But, she prefers to be called Bella."

'_Doesn't Bella mean Beauty in Italian?'_

There was one question I _had_ to ask.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean?" was she really that dim?

"You know," I began to motion towards my body.

"Tall?"

"Alice! Like me! Is she as beautiful as me?!" I finally said.

*** * ***

_**(Alice POV)**_

"Alice! Like me! Is she as beautiful as me?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Uh-oh. What do I say? I thought this Swan girl was pretty. But, I know that's not what Rose wants to hear.

"Uhhhh," I stalled.

"Well?"

"Well," I started, "no one is as beautiful as you."

"True," she agreed as she turned around and continued to fix her hair.

I sighed in relief, another bullet well dodged.


	26. Two possible futures…

_**As some of you may have guessed by now, these next chapters will be the Bella-era. For those of you who haven't figured it out…. I'm sorry I ruined it for you.**_

_**(The Next Thing I Say You MUST Read! It Is Very Important)**_

_**I have read Twilight and Midnight Sun (DUH!). So what I'm trying to say is… Some things in my story for the "Bella-era" will be the same and some will be different. I think for the most part it will be different just because I do not want to do a re-write of twilight/midnight sun. So you will find some differences and some things the same… Also, some things may even be from the movie.**_

_**So don't tell me I did something wrong because I probably meant for it to be that way.**_

_**Other than that…. ENJOY!**_

_**************************************************_

"We should have hunted last night," Emmett announced while massaged his burning throat.

We were in Edward's Volvo on our way to school.

I put a hand on Emmett's leg and gave it a reassuring grip, "it's okay. You'll be able to make it through the day."

Alice gave a slight turn of the head from the front seat. A signal we had developed over time, if she wasn't close enough the one closest had to tend to Jasper. We all knew if we were all thirsty, Jasper must be a thousand times more thirsty.

I put my other hand on Jasper's shoulder, "you'll make it too, you have nothing to worry about. We'll all go hunting first thing tonight."

Jasper smiled half heartedly, "thanks Rose."

We pulled into the parking lot and quickly found a spot.

"What. Is. That?" I said as I set my eyes on a very beat up looking truck.

"Maybe someone's real car is in the shop. This one is just a loaner," Emmett predicted.

"They were better off walking to school," I finished.

We heard the first bell ring.

"We should all get to class," Edward announced.

We all did as he said and headed our separate ways.

"See you at lunch," Alice called.

*** * ***

We sat at our usual table and minded our own business.

Edward looked down at the floor, bored. Jasper looked in pain. Alice looked worried. And Emmett looked frustrated (probably from the thirst or probably from losing a wrestling match last night against Jasper).

Suddenly a hot, delicious scent swept in our direction. It was instinct for all of us to inhale deeply. Not too far off was a girl I didn't know much about her except that her name was Whitney and her mother once invited Esme to a garden party.

I quickly took Emmett's hand in mine, as usual I could always contain myself. Emmett on the other hand was still a bit fragile.

"You weren't going to do anything. I could see that," Alice lied to Jasper.

After numerous tries of encouragement Alice gave up and decided to throw away her "props."

As she sat back down I noticed Edward's head shoot to some random direction. I followed his gaze and noticed he was staring at Mike Newton and his little group of mediocre looking friends.

I didn't put much thought into, so I simply just looked away. Just like me Edward did the same.

"The Stanley girl is giving all the gossip on the Culllen's to the new girl," Edward said dully.

Something in his words struck a chord in me.

'_New girl?'_

I looked back at Mike Newton's lunch table, trying to find something that was out of the ordinary. And there she was, I did not see her face just the back of her head. She had dark brown hair and she slumped in her chair.

Could this be the stranger that Alice had foreseen? Was she Chief Swan's daughter? Is she Isabella Swan?

I looked over at Edward (I didn't know why, something just told me to look at him), his attention just like me was back to that table. Only this time he glared in either irritation or frustration.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said not looking way from the new girl.

'_It doesn't seem like nothing'_ I thought knowing he could hear me.

"That's exactly it… _nothing_," he repeated. "I can't hear anything in that girl's head. It's like she's not even here."

"That's impossible," Jasper interjected. "You hear _everyone_."

"Well not her."

"Edward… What's the girl's name?" I asked purely out of curiosity.

"Isabella Swan. Or Bella for short," he stated.

My head immediately shot to Alice, who looked just as surprised as I was. I can't believe Alice was actually right this morning. Today _was_ the day the stranger in her vision arrived.

Just then the bell rang. We all ignored our previous discussion, gathered our things and headed to class.

As we passed by the new girl's table I noticed she followed our every move. I glared at her as we passed, which caused her to quickly look away. I only took a quick glimpse of her face. But, already had it memorize. I also declared to myself that she was nothing special. Her dark chocolate eyes, her heart shaped face, and her flushed complexion. That's exactly what she was… nothing special.

I did not know this girl, but someone who can cause my brother to be so frustrated without even saying a word could not be trusted.

*** * ***

"You're leaving?" Alice asked suddenly on the way home.

We all stared at Edward waiting for a response. He was speeding through town, rushing to get home.

"Well? Are you?" I asked.

"Am I?" he finally answered.

I was growing impatient, "Alice does he?"

I watched as she had a vision. Hopefully a vision that would give us an answer.

Suddenly….

"Stop! Stop it! No!" Edward screamed banging his hands on the steering wheel. The car came to a sudden stop on the side of the road. Edward was gasping for air.

"Sorry…" Alice whispered.

"Edward, let me drive," I told him sternly. I quickly got out of the car and stood in front of the driver's side door, waiting for him to do as he was told.

"No, I'm fine. I can drive," he said.

"Edward, I said get out of the car. Now do it," I said through clenched teeth.

"No!" he screamed through the glass. he was acting like a child.

Without a second thought I swung his door open, grabbed him by the collar and ripped him out of the seat. Usually he would put up a fight when I got violent with him. But this time he swung passed me like a rag doll.

"Rose!" Alice exclaimed. "You didn't need to do that."

"Obviously I did," I said as I turned to look at my brother who was still on the ground.

He looked up at me, not angry but pleadingly.

"If your weird behavior is because of that Swan girl, Edward… you better pull your shit together and take care of it. We don't have time for your weakness," I spat. "Now get up and get in the car."

Without any argument he did as he was told and without daring to look me in the eye he sat in the backseat.

I gave him one last look and took my seat.

I brought the engine to life and sped off home.

*** * ***

I glared from my room window as I watch Edward back out of the driveway. I also watched as Alice walked back into the house.

I guess that answers that, he _is_ leaving.

"Where is he going to go?" I asked Alice as I made my way down the stairs.

"He's off to go see Carlisle. After that he said he might head up north."

"To Denali?"

"Probably."

"How long is he going to be gone?" I stopped in the middle of the stairs waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Well _look_," I demanded.

"He hasn't decided!" Alice snapped. "We'll be lucky if he comes back at all. Because according to _you,_ we don't have time for his so-called 'weakness,'"

I ignored her last comment and continued down the stairs, "It's because of that girl isn't it? She did this to him. What did you see Alice? What did you see in the car?"

She quickly looked down at the floor.

"Tell me. I have a right to know."

"I saw _two_ things," she started. "_Two_ possible futures."

"Two?"

"Yes."

"And they were?"

"Bella Swan."

"The new girl, of course. What about her?"

"I seen Edward kill her, seen his crimson eyes as he hovered over her dead body."

I simply shrugged, "So? It's not like he hasn't killed before. She's human, if that's her way to go. Then that's her way to go."

"Oh, I'm glad to see you no longer care about exposure," Alice snapped.

"I care just the same. But, if that's the only reason… It's not like we haven't gone through it before," I countered. "What else did you see?"

Alice gave me a look before she continued, "I also saw…"

She gave a long pause.

"… I saw her becoming one of us."

"What?!"

"She becomes part of our family, Rose."

"Not, if I have anything to say about it," I threatened.

"Rose, you don't understand do you?"

"Oh, I understand perfectly! That this girl, this ordinary little girl is destined to ruin our family. No matter what the outcome. Decades of building this family and it takes one human girl to ruin it all."

"You don't know that. I also see that before any of this could possibly happen… She becomes our friend."

"Humph," I scoffed. "Friend? I highly doubt that."

"I seen it happen Rose!" Alice and I were now toe to toe. She glared at me like she wasn't as small as she really was.

I glared down at my sister, "don't believe everything you see, Alice."

We both gave a heavy huff and both turned our heels, walking in the opposite direction.


	27. Blood Sport

_**Time: 2:38AM (PST)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_************************************************************************_

"Is he coming home?" Esme asked hopefully as Carlisle hung up the phone. Edward called everyday just to check in.

Carlisle silently shook his head and I watched as sadness filled Esme's insides once again. It has been six days since she last saw him. It was no secret to any of us that Edward was her favorite, he knew it as well as we did. How he could leave without even saying 'goodbye' to her was beyond me. Watching Esme everyday just made me more angry at my brother.

"Rose! Let's go," I heard Emmett call from the garage.

* * *

"She's staring again," I announced as I glared at Bella Swan. Who now quickly looked away.

"She's looking for Edward," Alice said.

"Why?" I asked in disgust.

Alice just shrugged.

"Just forget about her babe," Emmett suggested, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Want to hear the sick joke to all of this?" I said.

"What?" Alice asked looking at me.

"The Swan girl is in me PE period…"

"Aw, lucky…" Alice pouted. Ever since she saw that she became friends with the girl, she's been itching to talk to her.

"We don't have the same teacher… just the same period."

"Still… you're lucky."

"I didn't know it was possible… But, that girl managed to make badminton a blood sport."

* * *

"He's home!" Alice suddenly exclaimed as we all piled into Emmett's big jeep.

I felt a twinge of joy, which I quickly put aside remembering I was still angry at my brother.

Emmett pulled into the garage next to my M3 and Alice was out of the car before we came to a full stop.

"Edward!" we heard her squeal from inside the house.

Jasper, Emmett, and I walked into the house, Alice was holding onto Edward for dear life.

"Don't hog the man," Emmett said pulling Alice off, only to hug him for himself. "Great to see you Bro."

Edward and Jasper simply shook hands. They were never ones to hug.

I stood as far as possible.

"Rosalie," Edward said looking me dead in the eye.

I gave him a hard look, "Edward."

Without another word I made my way for the stairs.

'_It's good to have you home,'_ I thought.

* * *

I just finished my History homework when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open.

"Hey," Edward greeted.

"Hey," I replied as I closed my book.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Edward made his way to sit next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry about how we left things," he started. "While I was gone I had time to think… And you were right…"

"About?"

"There is no time for weakness… and I refuse to let that human girl ruin it all."

I wasn't sure if Edward was just bullshitting me. He seemed to mean it though.

"I know you're most worried about exposure, Rose. And I also know how much you hate moving. So, for you… I promise that none of these things will happen."

Edward looked me in the eyes, as if telling me this was no joke.

I narrowed my eyes, "how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"When have I ever broken my promises?"

He was right, he never had.

"Remember when you first got changed and Carlisle and Esme wouldn't let you leave the house for awhile…"

"Oh god," I groaned. "That drove me crazy! You kept me company the whole time. Even though we fought for most of it."

"Yeah, and no matter how much you begged to go out shopping and get that blue dress you _had _to have. Carlisle and Esme still wouldn't let you go."

"Yeah, that made me so angry."

"And what did I do?"

"You promised you'd get it for me…"

"And did I?"

"…yes."

"When have I _ever_ really let you down?"

He was right, despite our differences he was always there for me when I needed him most.

"Never," I answered.

"See, it'll take more than just one human for me to start breaking promises now…"

* * *

It was early in the morning, we arrived at school a little earlier than usual, so we decided to just hang out in the parking lot.

Edward and Alice were outside. Emmett, Jasper, and I remained inside the car studying for our AP Calculus test.

Emmett was talking about logarithms when I looked outside the window. Just my luck, as I looked out the window I saw the Swan girl getting out of her beat up truck.

I watched as she walked unsteadily on the icy pavement, watched as she checked the chains on her tires.

From the corner of my eye I saw Tyler Crowley's car driving at a dangerous speed.

'_If he doesn't watch out he can hurt someone,'_ I thought aimlessly.

Just as I thought, Tyler's car turned a corner to sharply only to have it sliding out of control. I watched curiously, just wondering what was going to happen.

My eyes widened as I realized… He was going to hit the Swan girl.

Quickly I looked over at the Swan girl, then back at the uncontrolled car. This was it… she was going to die.

I waited… waited for the car to crush her.

No amount of my hate for this human can ever wish this upon her. But, then again… if this was her way to go. Who was I to argue with fate?

In less than a second the car should crush her.

That was until…

"Edward?!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Emmett and Jasper said looking up from their books.

I quickly got out of the car.

"Alice, what the hell is he doing?!" I demanded.

She didn't answer me. We both watched as he stopped the van from crushing her, then again as he lifted it from crushing her leg.

I watched in complete alarm. What did he think he was doing?!

* * *

It wasn't long till the paramedics arrived. Edward refused to leave her side.

I watched as he watched her. Even though I was yards away I saw how his eyes glazed over as he watched her. A look I only seen when Emmett looked at me or when Jasper looked at Alice. Even when Carlisle would look at Esme.

The remorse I once felt for the girl was quickly gone. A growl was beginning to rip through my chest. Until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I instantly felt calm, which only meant it was Jasper's hand on me.

"Rose, it'll be okay," Alice said looking at me. Almost begging me with her eyes not to do anything rash.

I gave my brother one last look.

I gave a giant huff before turning my heel to leave.

"Lets go, Emmett," I said as I continued towards the school.

"But, Rose… What about Edward," I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"I said… lets go."

* * *

Edward returned to school from the hospital right after lunch.

It was a painfully silent ride home.

We pulled into the garage and I was the first out of the car and in the house.

"Rose, wait," I heard Edward call after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him.

"Rose," he started. "I'm sorry…"

"Edward…" I whispered, "you promised…"

"I know! And I am _so_ sorry."

"You're sorry means nothing to me now," I spat.

"Rose, what did you want me to do? Let the car kill her?!"

"Yes! Edward yes! Not jump in front of it! And risk us all," I exclaimed. "What is this girl to you anyway?"

"What? What are you talking about? She's nothing… she's nothing to me."

"You're lying…"

"Rose, don't be stupid," he quickly looked at the floor hiding his eyes from me. "She's nothing…"

"Don't lie!" I exclaimed. "I saw you! I saw the way you looked at her… You're in love with her aren't you?!"

Edward and I were now face to face.

"Is that true Edward?" Alice asked, who I haven't notice was watching us argue until now. "Are you in love with her?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh! Cut the bullshit," I demanded.

"Okay! Maybe I do!" he finally admitted.

"You realize what you did was extremely selfish," I told him. "You risked us all because of that girl!"

"Selfish?! You're one to talk Rosalie," he glared.

"What are you talking about?"

"Not to long ago. It was you in my situation."

"What?"

"How is what I did, no different for what you did for Emmett?!"

**SMACK!**

"Rosalie!" I heard Esme gasp from the doorway.

"Don't you dare!" I spat, "Don't you dare, compare Emmett to that girl!"

Edward remained silent while he placed a hand on his cheek.

"And how is it different, you ask?" I spoke in a deadly tone. "I didn't leave witnesses!"

"Rose, that's enough now," Emmett, who was now at my side, whispered.

Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I quickly shrugged away. "You promised me Edward. You promised this girl wouldn't get in the way of our family. Now, look at what you've done."

He didn't say anything. His face was soft, ashamed.

"I hope you're happy, _your_ human lives… But, our family is ruined… All because of _you._"


	28. Author's Note: School less than 2hrs

_**TIME: Friday, 6:32AM (PST)**_

_**HEY GUYS!**_

_**Unfortunately this is NOT a chapter (although I wish it were). I just finished my essay for my Senior Project and I also wanted to apologize for such a delay on my updates.**_

_**Besides this essay, I was sick for about a week (had headache, swollen/burning throat, stuffy nose) basically it was like hangover that wouldn't end. Lol.**_

_**But, hopefully! I will have a chapter up by this weekend because beside this essay I have no major deadlines for a couple of weeks.**_

_**So, I just wanted to let you guys know.**_

_**And also it would really help me out. If you tell me what parts of "the Bella-era" you do not want me to miss. Cuz' I won't lie to you guys… I have REALLY bad writers block. Lol.**_

_**Okay off to bed… gotta wake up in about half an hour (if I'm that lucky). Lol.**_

_**-Jay**_


	29. For You Maybe

_**Time: 1:58AM (PST)**_

_**HEY! Okay here you go. Lol.**_

_**Oh yeah! Who's excited for the DVD coming out this weekend? I am! I'm actually going to one of the parties at Borders. So, if any of my Bay Area people are going to be there…. WHAT UP!!!!! Hahaha. Okay I'll shut up now… Got school tomorrow. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**************************************************************_

_**(Emmett's POV)**_

Rosalie stormed up the stairs and in less than a second we all heard the bedroom door slam shut. I was just about to follow her; until I felt Edward's hand stopping me.

"Listen Em," he started, "I didn't mean what I said…"

"Hey! Don't worry about it Bro," I told him. "We all know I was the best thing that has ever happened to this family." I punched him playfully on the arm.

He gave me a half-hearted smile before I turned to leave.

"Emmett," Alice called after me.

"Yeah?"

"Carlisle is going to be home soon," she said, "he's going to want to talk to all of us. So, make sure Rose comes down."

I simply nodded and continued on my way.

* * *

_**(Rosalie's POV)**_

How dare he compare that plain girl to my Emmett! This in no way is the same…

Emmett walked into the room and leaned casually against the door frame.

"Carlisle is coming home," he said.

"So?"

"We have to be downstairs when he gets here."

"Why?" I was glaring angrily at the floor.

"He wants to talk about Bella."

Almost naturally I felt my eyebrow twitch at the mention of her name, "So, you're calling her by her first name now?"

I heard Emmett sigh as he made his way to sit next to me.

"Rose, I don't want to fight with you about this…"

I finally took my eyes away from the floor and looked Emmett in the eyes.

"You have my back on this… don't you?" I asked.

His face twisted into a confused expression, "what are you talking about?"

"I know how much you love Edward and I get that… he's your brother," I started, "but I need to know… What ever happens down there… you'll be on my side."

His once confused expression changed into a pained look.

"Rose, I'd rather not choose," he almost pleaded.

"Please?" I sighed. "It's important for me to know that you have my back."

I knew it was wrong of me to ask him to choose between his wife and his brother. But, I was going to need all the allies I could get to accomplish what I had planned for the human.

After what seemed like forever he finally spoke.

"Of course I do," he assured me.

He then leaned forward to kiss me gently on the forehead.

As he pulled away we both heard a car pulling into the garage; without another word we headed downstairs.

* * *

I made sure I thought vicious, angry thoughts on my way down, knowing Edward would hear.

'_Idiotic. Selfish. Dimwitted. Asshole!'_

I knew if I kept thinking these things it would keep him from hearing what I was _really_ planning. My plan to get rid of that damn human girl.

I entered the dining room where my family waited for Emmett and I. As I walked in I glared a hole in the back of Edward's head, continuing to think numerous insults. He didn't look up as I passed by.

Everyone took their usual seats, including Jasper who casually leaned against the wall to my left. I sat in my seat, at the opposite end of where Carlisle would be. Swiftly before anyone could notice my eyes shot in Jasper's direction. Just as if we were thinking the same thing, we made eye contact. He briefly nodded as if agreeing with my upcoming plan, signaling I had his full support. Looking away, I smirked to myself knowing Edward wouldn't be able to fight me _and_ Jasper off. And if Emmett kept his word (which he always did), there was no way Edward could stop us.

I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, I looked up only to find Alice (who was sitting diagonally from me) glaring. She must have seen what Jasper and I had planned, which only meant Edward knew.

I turned my attention to my brother at the opposite end of the table. He had a dark look on his face as he tried to stare me down. He should have known better, it would take more than a dark look to make me squirm. I heard a small growl about to rip from his lips as I deviously smirked, taunting him.

Before anything could continue Carlisle made his way into the room.

"Good evening family," he greeted as he entered.

As he passed by he took a moment to kiss the top of my head, "Rosalie."

After all these years I was still his 'Little Princess' as some may put it. The child who could cause so many troubles, but in the end of the day I could still do no wrong in his eyes.

My smirk turned into a smile.

'_You may be his favorite son, Edward. But, the power a daughter has over her father will surprise you.'_

Edward just continued to glare.

As I continued to mock my brother I noticed the look on Esme's face.

All mocking aside I felt concerned, "Esme, are you alright?"

Everyone turned their attention to our mother who sat quietly in her seat.

"Huh?" she said dazed, "Oh ummm… I just don't want Edward to leave again."

I quickly snapped my head and glared at Edward.

'_See! Look at what you're doing, you fucking idiot.'_

He ignored my thoughts and grabbed hold of Esme's hand.

"I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to," he assured her.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "so I think we all know why we are here."

"Because Edward decided he wanted to ruin all our lives in the matter of a few seconds," I said quickly.

"Oh give it a rest Rosalie," Edward countered.

"Edward, do I have to repeat myself again! She's going to say something, she's going to expose us."

"No she won't! She told me," he said, "she gave me her word."

"Oooooh! I see. She gave you her word, so that must mean she won't tell anyone," I said with sarcasm dripping from each word, "Cause you know… she gave you her word."

Edward remained silent as he shot me a dirty look.

"That's enough," Carlisle finally interjected. "Edward, Rosalie has a point. You can't guarantee her silence, you don't know what she's thinking."

Edward didn't argue, he knew Carlisle was right.

"I know a way to guarantee her permanent silence," I suggested, giving Jasper a look.

Edward's palms slammed onto the table as he shot up from his seat, "your not going to touch her Rosalie! Not if I have anything to say about it."

I just rolled my eyes, unfazed by his tantrum, "you know just as well as I do if you go against me… one on one, it won't end pretty."

"For you maybe…" he threatened.

"Need I remind you about 1948 in Michigan? And again 1953 in Province? I think we both know I can hold my own again you." I harshly reminded him. "And how do you think you'll be able to do against the two of us?"

Edward looked at Jasper, who had a hard expression.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…"

"Now, Rosalie we don't want to do anything rash," Carlisle told me.

"I'll make it quick, I promise. Everyone who sleeps has a chance of not waking up. I could make it look like natural causes. You know I can control myself," I told him.

"Pfft," Edward grumbled as he slumped into his seat, "we all know how proficient an assassin you are."

Carlisle hushed Edward before giving me his attention once again, "Rosalie this is different from Rochester. I only let you get away with that, only because I thought you deserved it. But, this is not the same, Bella Swan has done nothing to us."

I angrily crossed my arms and slumped into my chair with an angry pout, "it's not personal… it's just best for our family that she not be around."

Carlisle seemed deep in thought before he gave me a nod. Immediately my eyes lit up ready to spring onto my feet.

"I think you're right, Rose," he started, "and I know you mean well. But, again she did nothing wrong. Accidents happen and to blame a child for something she had no control over is not right. In order to protect this family, we need something _worth_ protecting. Getting rid of her is just one more way of losing the essence of who we are."

My face fell once again, " I was just trying to be responsible."

"And I admire you for that," Carlisle told me," you have always had the family's best interests at heart."

I sighed. I felt Emmett pat me on the shoulder, "everything will be fine."

Carlisle began to speak again.

"Now, what shall we do?" he started. "Move on?"

"No," I groaned. "Please, anything but that. I like it here, it's like we're finally normal."

I gave Carlisle a pleading look and he just frowned.

"Well, I suppose we don't have to decided right away. And Edward _is_ sure about Bella Swan's silence."

I didn't mean too but I snorted, which caused some stares.

I was pretty convinced that I was not going to be visiting the Swan girl tonight or any other night anytime soon. Not if it meant we had to move again. But, I began to worry about Jasper, who had had the same hard expression the whole time. It seemed like he was determined to keep our secret.

With one more sigh I emerged from my seat and headed upstairs.

"I'm just going to stay down here for a bit," Emmett told me before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Jasper…" I heard Edward call.

I didn't care about what Edward had to say to Jasper so I continued on my way.

I shut the door to my room and fell onto my bed. I knew it wasn't possible but I just felt so tired, this whole thing was exhausting.

Just as I closed my eyes I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I groaned, _'what?! What do you want?!'_ I thought angrily at my phone.

I pulled the phone from my pocket and peered open one eye to see who it was.

"_Unknown Number"_

It read.

I pressed the talk button and put it to my ear, "hello?"


	30. I don't judge

_**TIME: 12:47AM (PST)**_

_**I'm so sorry thing took so long. I had bad writers block. I had to find multiple ways to try to get into Rosalie's head again. I was having trouble seeing things as she would. So you see my dilemma, yeah? Lol.**_

_**Again, I am SO sorry.**_

_**Also, I have mixed feelings about this chapter so please be gentle with me. Lol.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_************************************************************_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," I heard a familiar voice say on the other line.

I sighed in annoyance, "what do you want, Felix?"

"Now, is that anyway to speak to an old friend?" I could practically see him smirking.

"I hardly consider an old stalker, an old friend," I said rolling my eyes.

"Let that go," he said, "you know I haven't been anywhere near you for years."

I heard him chuckle.

"True," I admitted. Over the years Felix and I have developed a some-what casual relationship. He called it friendship, I called it someone to talk to.

"So, what do you want?" I repeated.

As I said this I heard some movement coming from outside. I rolled off the bed to look out the window.

Felix continued to babble as I saw Edward break into a run towards town. I furrowed my brow, wondering where he was going.

"I know you don't want to hear this… But, I thought you had a right to know," Felix said as I finally began to give him some of my attention.

"Wait. What?" I should have been paying attention because now I have no idea what he was talking about.

"I… some… important… tell you."

"What the?" I looked at my phone, only to find that I only had one bar.

"Hello?!" I began to yell into the tiny phone.

"Ros… are… there?" was all I was able to hear.

"Sorry, I can't hear you," I continued to yell (like yelling did any good). "I'll just talk to you later, okay? Bye!"

"No! Wait-"

I pressed the little red button to end the call. I hope whatever he had to tell me wasn't _too_ important.

* * *

"Where'd Edward go?" I asked as I descended from the stairs.

"He went to Bella's," Alice said not looking away from the glowing computer screen.

I gave a frustrated sigh, I hate how Alice says her name like she knows everything about her. They haven't even officially met yet!

In the living room Jasper and Emmett were playing Halo 3 on that damn Xbox 360. Well, Emmett was doing all the playing; Jasper just sat there, controller in hand but not participating. Instead, he watched Alice's every move like a hawk.

I sat on the last step of the stairs and watched Jasper, watch Alice. I didn't need Edward's nor his ability to know what he was thinking or feeling.

He was concerned. Concerned for the well being of Alice, he loves her so much. I'm assuming the only reason why he isn't killing Bella Swan right now _is _because of Alice. He would kill for her; but he wouldn't dare do anything that would upset her.

"Jeez! Jazz, can you at least pretend to play?" Emmett complained, "I've killed you six times already." He wasn't to fond of Jasper's lack of participation.

I rolled my eyes, Emmett could be real dense sometimes. Couldn't he see that something was bothering his brother.

Jasper mumbled an apology and began to move his character around the screen.

I made my way over to the both of them, quickly snatching the wireless controller from Jasper's hands.

Within a matter of seconds I gunned Emmett's character down.

"There," I announced, "you're dead." I threw the controller onto Emmett's lap. "Now, leave Jasper alone."

"Hey," Emmett began to argue," that doesn't count!"

Before I turned to leave I gave Jasper a pat on the back. A silent gesture telling him, he wasn't alone.

* * *

Before any of us knew it, more than a month had passed. And to my surprise Edward hasn't said a word to Bella Swan since the incident. But, much to my dismay he has been sneaking off to stalk her once in awhile.

"She's going to stare again, in about five seconds," Alice announced at the lunch table.

We all played our respective role as human. Shifting our wait from side to side, blinking every now and then, even a fake sneeze here and there.

I took a bite out of the apple that was in my hands and began to chew.

From the corner of my eye I watched as _her_ eyes swept across our lunch table. First looking at Jasper, then Alice, then Emmett… She skipped me, she always skipped me.

She zoned in on my brother, her eyes linger on his face. He didn't acknowledge her stares, he just continued to mush around his apple sauce.

Without even thinking, I felt my face twitch in aggravation towards Bella Swan. I didn't like it when she stared at Edward that way. She looked at him like he owed her something, or vise versa.

She finally averted her eyes away and almost immediately the twitch was gone.

"Why does she always have to stare?" I asked.

No one answered me.

I began to think vicious things about Bella Swan, it didn't matter what any of us thought to ourselves lately. Edward has been so distracted lately, he barely notices half of the things we are thinking.

I heard Edward sigh and to my surprise he turned to look at…. _her._

My eyes narrowed as they shot back and forth, from his face to hers. He had that same glossy look in his eye, the same one I noticed from the day of the accident.

It wasn't rage that filled my insides this time, it was jealousy. Which surprised me.

'_What's so special about her?'_

I watched as Bella Swan removed her dark hair from her eyes, watched as she avoided eye contact while spoken to, I even watched as she slumped in her chair.

'_She is just so plain.'_

I turned my attention to Edward, who's eyes were still locked on her every movement. He let out another sigh.

I felt the furrow in my brow tighten.

'_That wasn't a sigh of frustration. It's…'_ I didn't want to think it, but it was inevitable, _'… longing.'_

That girl wasn't frustrating him, she was torturing him. It was torturing him because he knew he couldn't have her. But, it didn't stop him from wanting her.

'_He _wants_ to be with her? Why?!'_

Then I realized, I was faced with a question that I would have never thought I would have to ask myself.

'_What did she have that I didn't?'_

I asked myself a question like this before. It was a very long time ago, but last time the question was…

"_What do want from me?"_

* * *

"That was Carlisle," Edward said as he entered Carlisle's study, where I would usually go to read.

"And?" I asked not looking away from my copy of _The Great Gatsby._

"He and Esme just made it to Denali."

I nodded absentmindedly, just to show I was paying attention.

Edward stood in front one of the many bookshelves, contemplating which book he would re-read (seeing as he read every one already).

He made his choice and sat in the chair across the room.

We both minded our own business, only because we both knew what this whole week was about.

Carlisle and Esme left for the week in hopes of coming home to…. How to put this lightly?

To come home with me and Edward all over each other.

Edward hasn't expressed any noticeable interest in me. But, it doesn't mean he isn't… I mean… c'mon… look at me, I'm gorgeous. Why wouldn't he be interested?

For all I know, he probably planned this whole thing himself.

I was new to this life and had to admit I was adjusting quite nicely.

I enjoyed our luxurious home in Tennessee, the endless supply of money, the feeling of being untouchable. I mostly enjoyed my newly adoptive parents.

A complete one-eighty to my birth parents. Carlisle and Esme weren't mindless zombies who couldn't think for themselves. They were strong and independent, not fazed from the rich and powerful like my old family. To me it was like a breath of fresh air.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still pretty angry about the whole… you know. Can't die thing… yeah… still _pretty_ angry about that one. Not to mention the whole can't have children thing. Yeah, that one wasn't so easy to accept either.

Other than that… everything was okay.

Except for my new "brother."

Wasn't to fond about him… Or his existence.

I couldn't stand him, he irritated me from the first moment I heard him speak.

I've only been around a couple of months but we still barely even speak to each other.

So, we didn't really know much about one another.

The silence in the room was both awkward and painful.

We sat like this for a little over an hour, until I fully got frustrated.

I slammed my book shut and jumped to my feet.

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Rosalie?" Edward said curiously looking up from his book.

"Listen, Edward," I started, "No offense to you… I'm not really interested in spending… forever with you… in a romantic way."

He set his book down and got to his feet. His expression was unreadable to me.

I continued to ramble before he could interrupt.

"And to be honest… You're kind of weird," I admitted, "I'm sorry."

He started to chuckle, this confused me.

He stopped laughing and said, "It's okay Rosalie… I'm not interested in you either."

I gave a huff of relief, "Oh! Well, that's good."

He nodded in agreement.

"Sorry for calling you weird," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," he said sincerely. "You're just not my type," he said before patting me on the shoulder and heading for the door.

My smile was wiped off my face.

I turned to face the direction he was heading, "what do you mean, 'not your type?'"

He stopped and turned to face me.

"I just don't find you attractive," he admitted.

I felt my mouth gaping in shock. Did I seriously hear what I thought I heard?

'_Why don't you just call me ugly while your at it!'_ I thought, foolishly forgetting that he can hear me.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that," he began apologizing.

"What do you mean then?" I asked, still in complete shock.

"I meant you're just not that appealing to me."

My eyes went wide in disbelief, "oh my god!"

"No! I mean-"

I could tell he was really regretting his choice of words right now.

"You know what," I started, "I take it back… You _are_ weird."

I was extremely offended. No one has _ever_ said I was "unappealing."

I. Am. Rosalie. Hale. Damn it!

I was the definition of beauty!

"Rosalie, I-"

Then I realized something. Something that made this whole thing make sense.

"Oh wait! I get it," I said as if I had an epiphany.

"You do?"

"Yeah," I said, "you like men. That must explain why you're not attracted to me."

"What? No," he started, "I don't like men…"

"No, it's okay," I assured him as I place my hand on his shoulder, "I don't judge."

His expression completely changed from apologetic to annoyed.

He grabbed my hand and took it off his shoulder, which confused me.

"You see Rosalie," he started, "that's your problem."

"What?"

"You are so self-centered and vain. Everything isn't about you, why can't you get that through your head? Not everyone in this world wants you."

I was speechless. I was shocked, no one has ever spoken to me that way. It also angered me.

I glared angrily at him; but, my crimson eyes didn't intimidate him.

It didn't matter to me what he thought. But, I was just so used to every man wanting me I was just so curious I had to ask.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"Your looks mean nothing to me," he said softly, "I need _more_ than just a pretty face."

And on that last note he turned his heel and walked away. Leaving me there alone and speechless.

* * *

He said he wanted more.

So, is this what plain Bella Swan had? More?

I was growing more and more envious by the second.

Asking the same question over and over again.

'_What does she have, that I didn't?'_

Before my thoughts could have gone else where, I felt someone kick me from under the table.

My head snapped in the direction of the kick.

Jasper gave me a hard look and shook his head. He must have felt my jealousy towards Bella Swan.

I returned to look but obliged to his silent request and didn't dare look in that direction again.

I then turned my attention to Emmett, who was telling Alice a very animated story.

After so many years he has never stopped shocking me with his beauty.

How could I feel jealous about a little human. When I have this beautiful man by my side for the rest of eternity.

I suppose he felt my eyes on him, he stopped in the middle of his story to look me in the eyes.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah," I assured him, smiling.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips before returning to his story.

I gave Edward a quick glance, only to find him looking down and swirling his apple sauce around again.

I heard Jasper clear his throat.

Without looking at him I turned away and sighed.


	31. Pfft No

_**TIME: 8:43PM (PST)**_

_**Dude, seriously this sucks…. Spring break is almost over… I go back to school on Tuesday (why Tuesday? Idunno). But in about two months…. GRADUATION! Wooooooooo!**_

_**Okay, I'm done now. Lol.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_***************************************************************_

"Edward told us to wait here for a bit," Emmett said as he caught up with me, Jasper, and Alice.

"Wait for him here?" I was a bit confused.

I heard Alice snickering to herself, which as expected, she was one step ahead of all of us.

Already annoyed, we did as we were told and waited for Edward.

I looked for the Volvo in the crowding lot, it wasn't hard to find only because it was the best looking car here. Plain in comparison to anything I would drive, but it still stood out like a sore thumb.

I watched as the Volvo was idly parked in the middle of the lane.

"He isn't moving," I pointed out irritably.

Alice began to snicker again.

Her snickering had me thinking, _'what am I missing that's _so_ funny?'_

That's when I saw it, that noisy behemothof a truck that Bella Swan called a vehicle. It was honking impatiently at my brother's Volvo.

As I focused in on my brother, I noticed he was laughing uncontrollably. My eyes shifted from vehicle to vehicle.

He was doing this on purpose. He wanted to see her agitated from his idiocy.

I felt the envious monster within me growl in dissatisfaction. It didn't like the fact that Edward tried so hard, without really trying at all.

I closed my eyes tight and tried silencing the monster. I tried everything, but nothing could stop it.

Without drawing any attention from the others, I looked down to the ground and slightly turned my head away.

I knew Jasper would notice, if my emotions haven't already given me away.

"Help," I silently mouthed.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and immediately the monster was calmed.

I sighed in relief and composed myself.

"Okay, I've had enough," I told the others, "Let's go."

I took Emmett's hand in mine and led our way to the car.

I had to admit, it was weird seeing my brother shake uncontrollably from laughter rather than scowling at everything and everyone.

Emmett opened my door before taking his seat in the front.

Before I got into the car I couldn't help but stare at Bella Swan.

She was red from irritation, her forehead creased into a frown as she revved her noisy engine.

I didn't like this girl but I had a serious urge to kidnap her truck and remodel it for her. I could just imagine the contents that were under that hood. A rusted old engine, leaking radiator, I even bet the transmission stalls. No one deserves to drive that crap.

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Rose c'mon," Alice said, probably misreading my dazed look.

I did as I was told and got in the car.

Edward was still acting like a fool and now Emmett stared at him like he just lost his mind.

"Let's go!" I hissed impatiently, " Stop being an idiot. If you _can_."

*** * ***

"Edward won't be sitting with us today," Alice told me as she met me at my locker.

Lunch had just begun and we were waiting for Emmett and Jasper to arrive.

I gave her a confused look.

"He decided to speak to Bella," Alice grinned.

I didn't acknowledge Alice with a verbal response. I just simply rolled my eyes (I've been doing that a lot lately).

"It's only a matter of time now," Alice said more to herself than to me.

Emmett and Jasper finally joined us.

We headed towards the cafeteria, Emmett and I leading the way.

I always felt so pleased with myself, everyday as I walked down these halls (or any school hall I have walked in). I knew it wasn't my imagination or my ego getting the best of me. It was a matter of fact, that every time a Cullen walked these halls, you move aside and get out of the way.

I continued my little ego boosts all the way to the cafeteria.

As we entered the crowded room I now realized what Alice meant.

Edward sat in an isolated corner away from our usual table.

He was planning on spending lunch with her.

The monster began to snarl again, but I ignored it.

I passed his table without giving him so much as a glance.

'_Idiot.'_

* * *

A couple of days had passed, I was on the couch flipping through channels, dozens of channels flashing on the screen in the matter of mere seconds.

'_I wonder if I can turn my M3 into a nine second car instead of a ten,' _I wondered idly.

I then heard the piano stool screech lightly against our floors.

My hand froze as it still held onto the remote control, causing the TV to remain on _Animal Planet's: Wild Kingdom (The Lion Chronicles)_.

Without turning around for any confirmation, I can just imagine Edward's fingers flowing gracefully as they touched each key.

He began playing one of his most beautiful compositions I have ever heard.

'_Edward is composing again?'_

I listened attentively, trying to decide where he got his inspiration from this time.

This piece sounded much more fragile, delicate actually. Edward over the years has dedicated numerous pieces to each of us, representing our love for our mate. So I wonder who this one is about.

'_Wait a minute… Fragile? Delicate?'_

Suddenly my jaw tightened angrily realizing the source of Edward's inspiration, _'it's that damn girl!'_

'_Why is it_ always_ about that god forsaken girl?!'_ I started thinking venomously. _'What power does she have over Edward, that I didn't?! URGH! I can't stand this!'_

Just then I heard Edward's composition come to an halt. He let out a snort, smacking his hand to his face before he could laugh any further.

My eyes widened in mortification, Edward just heard _everything_.

Esme was downstairs in a second, probably like me, listening to the music and just came down to see why it had stopped.

She glanced between Edward and me.

My face still looking shocked and embarrassed.

Esme gave me a confused look before heading to Edward's side.

"Don't stop, Edward," she urged him.

He did as he was told with a smug look on his face.

'_If you say anything I will hunt you like a dog,' _I thought viciously as I raised to my feet and headed for the garage.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett called after me, looking away from his chess game with Jasper.

I ignored him and continued towards the garage.

"It's a lullaby," was the last thing I heard before I entered the garage.

* * *

I slammed the garage door shut, but that still didn't stop the noise of that damn lullaby from seeping through the walls.

I put the stereo on full blast before I hooked the jack up to my car.

A couple of minutes past before my blaring music came to a quite stop.

"Turn it back on, Emmett," I said from underneath my car.

"But, I'm leaving to go hunting now," he said, "don't you want to say goodbye?"

"Bye," I simply said.

"C'mon babe, don't be that way."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes?"

I opened my mouth to say something smart but…

"Pfft… No," I responded rather lamely.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're taking Edward's side," I huffed.

"No I'm not," he said quickly.

"You're going hunting with him aren't you?"

"Rose, you can't be mad at Edward."

"What?!" I mouth silently to myself.

"You have to admit," he started, "it was about time he's found somebody. I was starting to think poor kid, was going to be alone forever."

I never really thought of it that way. I didn't really think about how Edward must feel being surrounded by couples all these years. When he had no one to love the same way I did Emmett or Alice did Jasper.

"Rose?" I didn't realize I had remained silent for too long, "Rosie? Are you listening to me?"

Emmett began to gently nudge me with his foot as I still laid on my back underneath my car.

"Will you stop kicking me?"

"Aren't you even going to look at me before I leave? I'm going to be gone till Sunday," I can just hear his pout.

Damn him. He knew me all too well. He knew neither of us could say goodbye like this; even if it were just a three day trip.

I sighed rather loudly.

"That's my girl," I heard Emmett chime, I can practically see him grinning his child-like grin.

I felt his massive hand grasp my leg and pull me towards him.

I rolled out from underneath my car with oil stained cheeks, Emmett's Von Dutch shirt that I was wearing wasn't looking any better.

Emmett got on one knee, now eye level, and wiped my face clean with his hand.

He placed his hand just under my chin, "Good-bye my angel."

He was inches from my face, until finally his lips touched mine.

"I miss you," I told him against his lips.

"I miss you too," he said breathlessly, "if I didn't have to go right now. I would have you right here."

I gave a short laugh, "get out of my garage, McCarty."

Amused, Emmett cocked an eyebrow with the use of his former last name.

"See you around, Hale."

He pulled me into one last kiss before he reluctantly pulled away.

I watched as turned my music back on and made his way back into the house.

I sighed one last time before rolling back under my car.


	32. This will only end badly

_**TIME: 4:59PM (PST)**_

_**Here is a very QUICK and RANDOM chapter. I just wanted to take a small quick break away from Bella. Haha.**_

_**I'm working on the next one right now. If I'm lucky I might be able to post it up later on tonight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**********************************************************_

"How do you all do it?" Charlotte asked.

Peter (Jasper's "Brother" of sorts) and his mate Charlotte were in town for a couple of days to visit Jasper and Alice.

"Do what?" I asked curiously.

"Live like this," she gestured to the whole house, like her question was so obvious.

"I don't follow."

"How can you stay in one place?"

"We all wish to be normal," I simply told her.

"But you're not."

I shrugged, "wishful thinking I guess."

"So Rosalie answer me this…"

I remained silent, waiting for her to ask her question.

"I know we've only met a handful of times, Rosalie. But, I like to think I know you."

"Do you?"

"You're very much like me," she started, "you're a proud creature Rosalie."

I didn't deny it, it was true, I was proud.

"So what's your question?"

"It's no secret that a coven as large as yours is _very_ rare to come by," she began, "How is it that you are all able to live under one roof without ego and power control getting in the way? Why don't you and Emmett separate from your coven and form one where _you_ are in control?"

"You're referring to the Volturi aren't you?"

She nodded sternly.

I didn't answer her question right away, I sat there thinking of an answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or your family," Charlotte began to say quickly, "you don't need to answer it if you don't want to."

"Oh, no! You didn't offend me," I told her with a smile, "I'm just thinking of a suitable answer."

"Oh…"

"Hmm…" I started, "Well, to be honest… I am terrified of the thought of being alone. And although you are right, I am _very_ proud. I have no interest in power. You see the difference between us and the Volturi is that we're a family. We all love each other and would kill to protect one another. We don't care for followers and power."

"I see," Charlotte said without pushing the subject any further.

"Lets go ladies," Emmett suddenly announced as he popped his head into the guest room.

"Where are we going?" I wondered

"Football at Rainier Field," Alice grinned excitedly as her head popped into the room just below Emmett's, "c'mon boys against girls."

"Won't the teams be uneven then?" Charlotte asked.

"Edward won't be joining us," Emmett said, "I left him a note though."

Charlotte gave me a confused look, "where is he?"

"He's with Bella," Alice answered with a smile before I could.

"Bella? What is a _Bella?_"

Just the sounds of her name made my eyes roll on their own.

"I'll tell you on our way up to the field," I informed Charlotte.

She nodded.

"Okay, lets go! Girl's wear the blue jerseys and we'll wear red," Emmett told us.

"Charlotte, I have a jersey for you," Alice told her, "Rose, did you want to be captain this time?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Emmett boomed, "I'm captain for the boys team. Game on, Babe."

* * *

"So he just sits there all night… and watches her sleep?" Peter asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yup."

"What an odd creature…"

"Tell me about it," I said in agreement.

"Hmm," Charlotte looked deep in thought, "Am I wrong, but isn't stalking still classified as crazy? Human or not?"

"Where I come from it still is," I told her.

"C'mon guys!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the whole field, "Lets get this show on the road."

After venting shamelessly to Peter and Charlotte the whole half hour run to the field; I was oddly enough in a _very_ good mood.

"Jasper! You stay away from Alice," Emmett glared at his brother, "as of now she's the opponent and we do _not _associate with the enemy. You're a military man, you should know these things!"

Jasper shrugged and stepped away from Alice who was snickering to herself.

"He's taking this _very_ seriously isn't he?" Esme said.

"You know Emmett," I told her, "he just _loves_ his football."

Esme smiled and made her way towards Alice and Charlotte.

"Hey Babe!" I called form across the field.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Don't cry again when we beat you like last time," I told him smiling widely.

Emmett frowned, "I wasn't crying!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I mean your 'man sobs,'" I said adding air quotes for emphasis.

"Stop talking and lets play."

* * *

"Goodbye Rosalie."

"Goodbye Peter."

"Rematch next time you're in the area," Emmett told Charlotte as he hugged her goodbye.

She gave a short chuckle, "Okay, but no more 'man sobbing.'"

I joined in her laughter as I hugged her goodbye.

Alice and Jasper followed our two visitors out for a more private goodbye.

"I can't believe you missed last night's game just to watch some girl sleep," Emmett grumbled at Edward, "we could have used your help."

"You would have lost anyway," I said smugly.

I was still in a good mood. So, Edward's presence didn't bother me that much today.

"I'll be there next time," Edward said from the piano, "I promise."

"Whatever," Emmett was now tossing his football into the air until I noticed a mischievous look come to his face.

"Don't do it Emmett," I tried telling him, knowing _exactly_ what was on his mind.

"Listen to Rose," Edward said not looking away from his composition, "this will only end badly."

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett said suddenly, "Think fast!"

In less than a second Emmett snapped his football towards Edward. Who without even so much as a glance leaned slightly forward, causing the football to zoom pass him and crash into a wall with a loud bang.

"Oh shit," Emmett cussed wide-eyed as he watched his football drop to the floor. He walked up to the wall and traced his large hand in the crater he just made.

"We told you," Edward and I said simultaneously.

"What was that bang!?" we heard Esme yell from upstairs.

"Nothing!" Emmett quickly yelled.

I saw the terror that occupied his face. He was scared to face Esme and tell her he destroyed another home.

"Rose…" he pleaded.

I sighed, "I'll go get the plaster."


	33. Sell the parts on eBay

**TIME: 12:50AM(PST)**

**As promised here's another one. I'm sorry I have to admit this chapter is a bit slow. But after reading it you'll soon realize the next one will not be. Haha. Sorry if I spoiled it.**

**Enjoy.**

*****************************************************

"_Urgh!" Alice groaned in frustration, "ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"_

_She glared at her tiny phone as if it was the phone's fault that her calls weren't going through. Her grip around the tiny phone tightened as she called one more time._

"_You're going to crush it," I told her._

"_What's the point of having a cell phone if your not going to answer it!?" she seethed. __**(A/N I feel the same way Alice… I feel the same way.)**_

"_Who are you trying to call anyway?" I asked still not looking away from my Vanity Fair issue._

"_Edward," she said clearly still frustrated, "he's in Port Angeles and I just saw-"_

_She stopped mid-sentence._

_I looked away from my magazine to look up at her, "saw what?"_

"_I don't want to tell you," her mood quickly changed from frustrated to wary._

_I glared at her suspiciously. She began to fidget nervously the longer I glared. It was only a matter of time until she gives me the information I want. People might find I can be very _persuasive without even saying a word.

"Rose… can you not look at me like that…"

"Like what Alice?" I continued to glare but kept my voice smooth, "I don't know what you're talking about."

It was only a matter of time.

"Okay!" she moaned, "I'll tell you!"

I smirked, "that's all I'm asking."

"But you have to promise not to get mad," she said pointing at me accusingly.

I put my hands up as a symbol of agreement.

"Edward saved Bella in Port Angeles," she started.

"Saved?"

She nodded then continued, "Bella was wandering in a secluded area of the city and a couple of drunk men began to follow her… They were planning to… to…"

"To?"

"Rape and murder her," Alice finished.

I felt my eyebrows raise about a quarter of an inch in surprise, but Alice didn't notice.

"Is that when Edward showed up?" I kept my voice smooth, showing no emotion.

She nodded, "he got there just in time, before they can even touch her."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know!" suddenly Alice's frustration was back, "that's why I've been calling him!" she was glaring at her phone again.

"I see…"

Alice's frustration was gone as quickly is it had came, "you're not mad?"

'_How could I be?' _I wondered_, 'he only prevented the same exact thing that happened to me from happening to her. There was no reason to be mad.'_

I shook my head in response.

Alice looked at me for a good two seconds trying to read my expression. She soon gave up an hit the redial button one more time.

"_Sorry I've missed your call. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible,"_ I heard on the other end of the phone.

_**BEEP!**_

"Edward! Why aren't you answering your phone?! I'm going crazy!" Alice exclaimed finally settling on just leaving a message as she began to walk out of my bedroom, "How's Bella? Is she alright? If they've touched her I swear!"

I sat silently in my room, alone thinking…

Ever since that day when Edward caught me swimming in my shallow pool of vanity, I realize how less and less jealous I had become of Bella. I still didn't like her, not one bit. But, it was good to feel that the envious monster had gone. I still didn't appreciate the threat she posed to my family.

It must have been something Emmett said. I believe it was the part where he told me he always thought Edward would be alone. Who am I to argue with who Edward is meant to be with, even if it is a plain human girl.

I guess I have nothing to do but except it. Well, I won't be inviting her on shopping trips anytime soon. But, it's the least I can do.

* * *

I came downstairs the following morning only to hear CNN playing on the TV.

Edward stood unmoving with a hard look on his face as he watched the TV.

"Alonzo Calderas Wallace, suspected serial rapist and murderer wanted in the states of Texas and Oklahoma, was apprehended last night in Portland, Oregon thanks to an anonymous tip. Wallace was found unconscious in an alley early this morning, just a few yards from the police station. Officials are unable to tell us at this time whether he will be extradited to Houston or Oklahoma City to stand Trial."

A mug shot of a rugged, un-kept man with a thick beard popped up onto the screen.

I heard a small growl escape from Edward's lips.

"Is that the guy?" I asked.

Edward quickly snapped out of his anger. Clearly surprised that I was talking to him again.

"Huh?"

I pointed at the screen, "is that the guy? Who tried attacking Bella?"

He just nodded, still in shock that I even knew about the event.

I turned off the TV after the segment was over, "c'mon we're going to be late for school."

"Rose," I heard him say as I turned away to head for the garage.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind driving?" Edward said "I'd like to take Bella to school today."

"I suppose," I said distastefully.

Like I said, I accepted Bella… It didn't mean I liked her.

* * *

Edward had already left by the time I got to the garage.

I walked into the garage only to find Alice sitting on the hood of my M3 with a grin that occupied most of her face.

"Alice, you know better, "I glared at her, "off."

She gracefully hopped off of my car.

"I didn't leave a dent," she said still smiling.

"Still… you know how I feel about you guys leaning or sitting on my car," I told her as I inspected the hood of my car.

"I heard what you said Rose."

I was still bent over my car inspecting every part of it and Alice's face was now inches away from mine.

"Personal space Alice," I put my whole hand in Alice's face pushing her away.

"I heard what you said," she repeated still grinning.

"What did I say?"

"You called her Bella," I thought Alice was going to explode with excitement.

"So? Isn't that her name?"

"Yeah. But, you usually call her 'that girl' or 'Swan girl,'" she said mocking my voice.

I narrowed my eyes, "shut up Alice."

* * *

I pulled into the schools lot and smirked as I watched everyone's eyes on my baby as I parked it.

"Finally, my car gets the recognition it deserves," I said with a smile.

Suddenly Alice began gasping for air.

"HURRY! HURRY! Quick! Someone open a window!" she said.

Jasper quickly reached over the seat, "Alice?! What is it!? Are you okay?!"

"Open the window!" she repeated, "I can't breathe! There's no room in the car for Rose's ego!"

She began laughing uncontrollably, Emmett following soon after.

I glared at her, "get out of my car."

I opened my door and quickly got out.

"Oh, c'mon Rose! I was just joking," Alice apologize still laughing.

"Ha-Ha. It was _so_ funny," I mocked rolling my eyes. "Hey!" I snapped at Joseph Dash (a junior) who was inching slowly towards my car.

"Is t-t-t-t-this _your_ car R-R-R-R-Rosalie?" he stuttered.

"Did you see me drive it in here?" I asked smartly.

He nodded vigorously.

"Then obviously."

* * *

It was the beginning of lunch and we had just took our seats and like last time Edward sat in an isolated corner with Bella.

I was bored with "eating" so I rested my head on Emmett's chest and closed my eyes.

"Rose, I have something to tell you," Alice said.

"What is it Alice?" I said dully, not bothering to open my eyes.

"Now remember we're in a public place… So, don't do anything rash."

"What is it?" I repeated.

"Now Jazz you have to stay calm too."

"Okay," he said softly.

"Bella knows... About us."

"What?!" Jasper and I exclaimed at the same time.

I snapped up-right in my seat.

"I thought it would be better to tell you here," Alice motioned to the whole cafeteria, "to be honest your reactions are a _million_ times better than the ones you would have if Edward told you at home."

I was now glaring a hole into the back of Bella's head.

Without looking away from his Government book Emmett snaked his arm around my waist and held me against him in a tight grip so I wouldn't move.

"Calm down babe," he said kissing the top of my head.

I did as I was told and slumped into his chest.

"Edward can consider his Aston Martin scraps," I threatened.

"Then I suppose this is a bad time to tell you… He plans on taking her to the house this weekend," Alice said innocently.

I felt my jaw tighten.

"I'm going to strip his car and sell the parts on eBay…"

* * *

"Why are we cooking again?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Because Bella might be hungry when she gets here," Esme said as she put oil onto a pan.

"Oh, I'm sure food is the first thing on her mind when she gets here," I said sarcastically.

"Rose, you will not be unpleasant to her while she is here," Carlisle told me.

"Babe please pass me the basil," Emmett said reaching towards me.

I glared at him murderously as I passed him the basil. How could he take part in this?

"I can't make any promises," I started, "if a remark slips from time to time, I cannot be held responsible."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen," Esme said sternly, "you will be on your _best_ behavior. I will not have Bella think you were raised by a pack of wolves. You know better than that."

I winced, I hate it when they used my full name.

I quickly composed myself, "pfft, wolves? C'mon Esme, we know I smell a _billion_ times better than those mongrels…"

"They're here!" Alice squealed as she bounced up and down into the kitchen.

Right on cue I heard the front door click open.

"We're here," I heard Edward's voice say softly all the way from the other end of the house.


	34. You can just Google anything

_**TIME: 1:36AM(PST)**_

_**Surprisingly enough I started this less than 2 hours ago… and wouldn't you know… I'm done! Lol.**_

_**ALSO! Thank you for reviewing. Thanks to you guys I was able to reach over 200 reviews.**_

_**Again, I can't thank you guys enough.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_********************************************************_

"We're here," I heard Edward call.

Alice began squealing with excitement as she heard their footsteps get closer and closer. I heard the back sliding door slide open, Jasper walked slowly into the room. I could see the nervousness that occupied his face.

"Oh good you're here," Alice said taking his hand, "I thought you were going to miss her."

"This is important to you," Jasper mumbled as he looked down at the floor.

"Alice, remind me again," I said quickly, "how exactly did she find out? About what we are?"

"Google," she said quickly.

"Google?!"

"Yeah," Alice said nonchalantly, "she Googled it."

I whirled around to give Esme, Carlisle and Emmett and disbelieving look.

"You can just Google _anything_ now a days," I said exasperated.

I was still in shock. How can a simple website such as Google, just feed her all the answers?

'_What did she do?! Search "how to spot a vampire 101"?!'_

"Bella, this is my family," Edward's smooth voice interrupted my angry thoughts towards that damn website.

Google. Pfft. What the hell.

"Hello," she whispered softly but politely, "it's very nice to meet you. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you Bella," Esme said smiling warmly.

"Hi Bella!" Alice was grinning like she just purchased a one of a kind pair of Manolo Blahnik's.

Before Bella could even return the greeting Alice had her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Oh," Alice said while backing away," you do smell good… I've never noticed before."

"Alice…" Edward said through gritted teeth, clearly embarrassed.

Bella began to blush, her cheeks becoming the slightest shade of pink.

Suddenly, I felt a growl slowly rip in the pit of my stomach. I knew no one else could her it, it was a subconscious growl.

'_Oh no…'_

It was back… the envious monster was back.

This time it didn't crave for Edward's attention. No, not this time.

'_What do you want?'_ I asked the monster.

Then at that moment, everything went silent. I almost couldn't hear anything… _almost._

There was a pounding in my ear, it was practically deafening.

**DUB, DUB! DUB, DUB!**

The pounding was Bella's heart, it fluttered with anxiety.

The noise continued to pound in my ear, taunting me… toying with me.

My brow furrowed as I examined her more closely.

My eyes rested on her rosy cheeks.

The monster's growl was getting louder.

'_Is it her blood that you want?'_

Edward was to preoccupied with everyone else to notice anything that I was thinking.

The monster growled, it was like it was telling me I was right.

Suddenly, I realized the monster _did_ want Bella's blood; just not in that way. It wanted her blood to be _its_ blood. To have it flow in _its_ veins.

I sighed, _'I understand.'_

This frustrated me.

I silently walked out of the room without excusing myself, I'm sure I wouldn't be missed.

"Rose?" I heard Emmett call, "where are you going?"

I ignored him and continued on my way.

"Did I do something wrong?" I heard Bella ask, she truly did sound worried.

"No," Edward said, "Rosalie just has a problem with someone on the outside knowing."

Five minutes ago that would have been the correct answer.

Now? My problem was… the fact that she was _human_.

This just made things complicated…

* * *

_**(Jasper's POV)**_

I remained silent as they bombarded Bella with hundreds of questions.

I didn't dare breathe, I was too afraid I would lose control and kill her.

I winced at the thought. It didn't bother me at all if Bella died, it was Alice I was worried about. It was painful just to imagine the look on Alice's face as I hovered over Bella's dead body.

I put all those thoughts away. I concentrated on the atmosphere of the room, everyone was so excited and happy to meet Bella it was easy to forget the image of her dead body.

I let their emotions take me to a happy place.

All of their emotions except one… _Rosalie._

This must have been hard for her. I felt her jealousy, as always, but this time it was mixed with an emotion of confusion.

I concentrated harder on just Rose alone… it almost felt like she was two different people, feeling two different things at once. One person feeling confused and the other feeling jealous.

I gave her a quick glance, her brow was furrowed and she seemed frustrated. The jealousy must be coming from deep inside.

Without a word, she silently left the room.

"Rose?" I heard Emmett call, "where are you going?"

She ignored his calls and continued towards the back door.

Bella asked if she had did something wrong, Edward assured her she did not.

Emmett watched Rose slide the door shut behind her and run into the woods.

Emmett's natural joy was quickly replaced with concern.

He was just about to chase after her until I stopped him.

"You stay," I told him, "I'll go…"

"But-"

"It's fine… you stay."

I could tell he desperately wanted to chase after her; but I also knew this is something she would have liked to talk to me about.

He nodded, "okay…"

"I'll be back," I told Alice.

"She's headed west," she told me silently.

I nodded in understanding.

"Bella," I gave her a polite but half-hearted smile before leaving.

* * *

_**(Rosalie's POV)**_

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

I felt like a complete mental person, yelling at myself like that. It didn't help much either that I was alone in the woods screaming my head off.

But the damn thing wouldn't shut up.

I thought I had this thing beat! I seriously did. And then it comes back stronger than ever! Only this time it has a new reason to hate Bella.

Did I not come to terms with this? Did I not just say the other day that I accepted Bella for who she was?! Did I not just say that?!

"Did you not get the memo?!" I said yelling at the monster.

I punched a pre-mature tree, the contact with my hard fist only had the tree come crashing down onto the soft soil.

I heard dozens of birds squawk as they flew away in fear.

"Argh!" I was breathing heavily now from frustration.

"You know I'm pretty sure they can't hear you in Canada," I heard a voice say, "maybe you should yell louder."

I whirled around only to find Jasper.

I settled my breathing and calmed myself down.

"I was expecting Emmett," I told him honestly.

"He wanted to come," he said, "but I told him to stay... I kind of figured I would be easier to talk to."

These were the times I was truly grateful that Jasper joined our family.

"Thanks…"

"No problem," he said, "So, did you want to start? Or should I?"

"If you don't mind," I started, "can I start?"

"Okay… lets begin with… what's wrong?"

I sighed, "It's back again… and I can't get it to shut up."

I've told Jasper about the monster before… the first time it had came.

"Ah, I see… That's what I must have been sensing."

I gave him an apologetic look, "yeah, I'm sorry about that. I know how much you hate having to deal with my mood swings."

"I'm used to it by now," he said smugly.

I smiled half-heartedly, I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes tight before sighing again.

"Does it ever get easy?" I asked pacing back and forth.

"What does?"

"Life…"

"Life's a bitch…" he said, "then you die…"

"If we were only that lucky," I chuckled.

"Yeah…" he agreed, "If you want I can make it easier for you."

I coked my head to the side, wondering what he was talking about.

"If you want I can help you suppress the feeling," he told me, "I can try to help you feel content 24/7."

"No Jazz," I said, "that is too much to ask for. You've already done so much. I'm just going to have to endure it. And I don't want to settle for… _content._"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I can beat this thing… I think."

"Don't worry Rose, you will."

"Thanks Jazz."

Jasper pulled me into a tight hug.

"I've always got you're back," he assured me smiling widely (which was _very_ rare for him), "I don't like this anymore than you do. But c'mon, we're the _Hale Twins!_ We'll get through this."

I gave a short chuckle, "You're right. How about next town we move into to, we'll go by the _Whitlock Twins_?"

"Nah… I like your last name better," he smiled.

I returned the smile.

I was grateful for a brother like Jasper, he was very understanding.

"C'mon we should go back to the house. Alice, said there's going to be a storm coming. Which means we can play baseball," he told me.

"Okay," I said.

We started walking back towards the direction of the house.

"But, I'm batting first!" I exclaimed with a smile, "Race you to the house!"

I broke into a sprint, pushing him as hard as I could, causing him to stagger a few steps.

"Cheater!" I heard him yell behind me.


	35. Be Gentle

_**TIME: 12:21AM (PST)**_

_**Sorry for such the long wait. I just have been REALLY busy. Sorry again.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_*********************************************************_

I made my way towards Emmett and Esme who sat on a bare outcropping of a rock.

"Emmett," Esme said, "empty your pockets."

"What?! Why?!" Emmett seemed shocked Esme would ask such a thing, but I wasn't.

"Because you're a cheater," I said with a smile.

I took a seat next to Esme as we both watched Emmett empty all his pockets.

He emptied each one, only to reveal nothing.

"See, nothing."

"Mmhmm," Esme said as she narrowed her eyes, "Rose, check him."

Without any hesitation I rose to my feet.

"Where's the trust?!" Emmett groaned.

"Spread em'" I said.

"That's funny. That's exactly what you said last night," Emmett grinned.

My jaw dropped slightly as I punched his chest as hard as I could.

"OW!" Emmett cried, "Rose, you hit hard!"

I turned around, smiled and giggled nervously at Esme, "he's joking."

Esme's eyes were shut tight, her lips a slight disgusted frown. I was assuming she was chasing away any images that Emmett had just given her.

"I don't want to hear anymore. Just check him," Esme said still not opening her eyes.

I was just about to begin searching Emmett.

"Be gentle," Emmett said still grinning a huge grin that caused his eyes to close shut.

I rolled my eyes and began to frisk him. I found nothing.

"See! I'm no cheater."

As he said this I noticed his baseball cap shift oddly.

"Take off your hat," I told him.

His smile was immediately gone, "…..no."

I glared and snatched it quickly off his head.

I looked inside the cap, only to find a baseball.

"Found something," I said turning to Esme.

"Traitor," Emmett mumbled.

"A second baseball Emmett? I expected something more creative," she told him.

"Hey Alice!" I called.

She stopped playing catch with Jasper for a moment and looked in my direction.

"Catch," I threw the ball and it shot across the field as fast as a bullet.

I was just about to return to my seat when we all heard a car door slam.

"Edward must be here," I heard Alice say from across the field.

I sighed, my once good mood all of a sudden gone.

Suddenly we all heard a roar of laughter. Simultaneously all of us turned in the direction of the noise.

"What the hell is that?" I wondered out loud.

"Sounds like a bear choking," Emmett joked.

"I've never heard Edward laugh so hard before," Esme said with a smile.

I sighed one last time and finally took my seat.

Minutes later Edward was finally in view. Walking at human pace next to Bella.

He smiled widely as he looked down at her as they got closer and closer to us.

"We should say 'hello,'" Esme said rising to her feet.

Emmett followed soon after.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

I shook my head as I rose to my feet, I began to make my way in the opposite direction.

* * *

Bella was umpiring with Esme. Carlisle and Jasper were on my team. Emmett, Edward, and Alice on the other.

I was up to bat first.

"It's time," Alice announced, "Ready?"

I smirked and nodded.

She pitched the ball straight down the middle. I swung the bat as hard as I could. It made a deafening cracking noise as it made contact with the ball.

I continued to smirk as I saw from the corner of my eye Bella cover her ears, cringing away in discomfort.

I ran around the bases taking long strides, determined to beat Edward's remarkable speed.

I was just rounding third as I slid into home. I heard the whistling of the ball as it was thrown in Esme's direction.

As I touched the base Esme had the ball in hand as she tagged me.

We both looked at Bella waiting for her to call it.

"You're out," she said.

I began to glower.

"Woo!" I heard Emmett cheer.

I glared in his directed.

"Babe, it's just a game," he told me.

I picked myself up off the ground and immaturely bumped into Bella's shoulder.

* * *

The score constantly changed as the game continued. We each continued to taunt each other shamelessly taking this game a little bit too seriously. Occasionally Esme would call us to order.

It was Carlisle's turn up to bat.

Alice suddenly gasped. We all stopped to see what was wrong.

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," she whispered.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she continued to whisper, she was extremely pale.

"What?!" Jasper exclaimed as he began to frantically look at every corner of the field as he situated himself in front of Alice protectively.

I didn't notice it till now but Edward was just as pale as Alice. He also situated himself in front of Bella protectively.

"How many?" Emmett asked almost eagerly.

Leave it Emmett to welcome danger.

"Three," Alice told him.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come."

His large muscles began to flex.

I grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. He looked down at me.

I shook my head vigorously, "we don't want trouble."

"Don't worry babe," he said pulling me into him, "there's seven of us and three of them."

That didn't make me feel any better.

"You have to get Bella out of here," Esme told Edward.

"There's no time," Alice told her, "They'll be here any minute."

Just as if waiting for that exact moment of panic we heard three sets of footsteps coming from the southeast.

"Hurry put your hair down," Edward told Bella, "and stay _very_ quiet."

Bella obediently remove the rubber band from her hair.

"Like that will help," I scoffed, "I can smell her from across the field."

"Are they thirsty?" Esme whispered quickly making sure Bella could not hear.

Edward shook his head.

"Thank god," Esme sighed in relief.

Everyone seemed to orient themselves around Bella, practically shielding her.

I stood as far away as I could.

My arms were folded, my face was expressionless. My eyes involuntarily rested on Bella's worried face.

I held my tongue as best I could, but I'm pretty sure from someone else's prospective I looked like I was going to explode.

I made sure my eyes gave nothing away, but I kept my mouth tightly shut.

Bella looked at me for a brief moment, and I felt the corner of my lips twitch.

"_This is all your fault!" _I wanted to scream, but I knew I wouldn't.

I turned away before my lips betrayed me.

As I turned to face the forest, they emerged one by one from the forest edge. Two men and a woman.

The man in the middle had long dreadlocks and was a little taller than the man who flanked his right side. The other man had dirty blonde hair which was tied back. The woman, who flanked the left, had startling red hair which was covered with numerous leaves and twigs.

It didn't take them long to reach our little group.

I didn't feel safe being as far away from my family as I was. Slowly and carefully I made my way to Emmett's side. His once beaming face, hard and fierce. Without looking at me he gently pushed me behind him.

"Stay close," he whispered.

"We thought we heard a game," the man with the dreadlocks said completely relaxed, "I am Laurent, these two are Victoria and James."

James' expression seemed distant but the way he stared passed Edward told me other wise, he was looking at Bella. Victoria smiled in a way I assumed she found pleasant.

"I am Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice."

As Carlisle introduced each of us in pairs, I couldn't help but noticed James' eyes quickly flash to Alice.

He eyed her from head to toe.

This made me anxious, I didn't like the way he looked at my sister. Almost like he knew her. I tried moving towards Alice, to at least try to shield her from his probing eyes. But, Emmett quickly grabbed hold of me before I could go anywhere. Making sure I wasn't away from his side.

Laurent asked if they could join in our game. Carlisle politely agreed.

As the three were just about to take their positions on the field and gust of wind blew through out the field.

'_Oh shit,'_ I thought as I took in Bella's scent.

"You brought a snack," James said his ruby eyes suddenly turning black with thirst.

James went into a crouch clearly ready to take the offensive.

Edward just as quickly as James took the defensive in front of Bella. He bared his teeth, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

Laurent and Victoria flanked James as they too got into their crouches.

Alice was the first at Edward's side, determined to protect Bella.

Just like before James' eyes flashed on Alice's face before returning to Edward.

All five of them had vicious growls escaping their lips.

I quickly rushed to Alice's side, crouching slightly in front of her (trying to protect Alice more than Bella). Joining in on the ferocious growls.

As soon as I took my stance the rest of my family joined in.

I glared at James' even though he was no longer looking at Alice. I heard a even louder growl rip in front of me. Victoria growled at me, clearly not appreciating the look I gave him.

'_She must be his mate.'_

"You brought a human?" Laurent exclaimed in surprise.

"She's with us," Carlisle told him coolly.

"But she's _human_," Laurent protested.

"We said 'she's with us,'" Emmett said coldly.

"I see."

Laurent put his hand on James' shoulder, "let's go. This is a fight that cannot be won."

Slowly each of us straightened out of our crouches. Except for Edward who refused to remove himself from his crouch. This action reminded me of how Edward acted the first day Emmett was turned. This only made me understand his feelings more clearly.

James' eyed Bella as well as Alice one last time before turning to leave.

We all remained unmoved until they were out of site.

"Bella let's go," Edward told her.

She nodded and headed towards the jeep.

"Alice, Emmett go with them," Carlisle told them.

They each nodded and turned to leave.

Before he was out of reach I quickly grabbed Emmett's hand.

He stopped to look at me.

"Protect Alice," I told him.

His head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I don't know what it is," I continued, "just watch out for her."

He nodded and quickly kissed me on the forehead.

"Be safe," he whispered.


	36. I said, WAKE UP!

_**Time: 4:34AM (PST)**_

_**I think we deserve a little more Emmett and Rosalie time. Because you know… Bella can get really tiring. LoL.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**I got school in 4 hours. Greeeeeeeat…. (do you hear the sarcasm? Cuz' if you don't… wow man… wow.)**_

_*************************************_

"Get Bella upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded.

"Why should I?" I hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace - a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

I glared at the Bella, who was cowering behind Edward. I had every mind to just offer her to James and finally get rid of her.

"Rose…," Emmett murmured into my ear, putting one hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off.

Edward calmly turned away, "Esme?"

"Of course," she agreed.

I glared as Esme swooped Bella into her arms and dashed up the stairs.

Edward didn't say anything else before he turned to go into the garage.

Emmett remained at my side.

"Rose," he started, "you can't continue acting this way towards Bella."

"But-," I was mildly shocked.

"No, we have to accept that she is with Edward," he told me, "she's family… we protect family."

I sighed and stubbornly glared down at the floor.

"I swear, if you get hurt protecting that damn girl… I'm going to-" I couldn't even finish my sentence, just the thought of him getting hurt because of _her _made me both angry _and_ terrified.

Emmett gently put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he assured me.

"But-"

"We just have to accept that this thing is bigger than the both us."

He kissed me gently on the lips before turning to leave. Before he can get any further I quickly grabbed his hand.

"You're wrong you know," I whispered as I pulled him into me as close as possible, wrapping my arms around his waist making sure he wasn't going anywhere. "_Nothing_ in this world is bigger than the both us."

Emmett began to gently caress my cheek with the back of his hand, I closed my eyes at the burning feel of his touch, "Rose, you know you will _always _be the center of my world."

He leaned in and kissed me deeply. For a moment we pulled away; eyes closed, foreheads pressed against each other.

"Please, don't die," I joked, but secretly begging.

I could feel Emmett's gentle smile.

"I won't," he chuckled before kissing me again.

* * *

Esme and I were left behind while everyone went their separate ways.

Esme and I were in charge of protecting Charlie, Bella's father.

We were stationed right outside, prompted up on a tree not far from his house.

"Renee, please call me as soon as possible," he begged helplessly, "it's about Bella."

I notice Esme frown, "this must be hard for him, he thinks he's losing a daughter."

I remained silent, silence is always best if you're afraid you'll saying something to your mother that you will soon regret.

"Rose, are you listening?"

I was forced to talk.

"How do you know how he feels?" I said coldly, unintentional of course.

"Because," she said calmly, "I'm a parent."

What an obvious answer.

"This is just a fraction of what Edward must feel," she continued.

I felt my jaw tightened.

"I know this has to be hard for you Rose. But, you _must_ understand how it must feel like losing someone you love."

"And you don't think I understand?" my voice was smooth but had a slight edge to it. "Or did you forget how I almost lost Emmett once."

I didn't bother look at her. I knew she was my mother and all, but how dare she say I "must understand."

"Honey, that was so long ago."

"Doesn't mean I don't think about it."

"Rose, I'm sorry," I could hear the regret in her voice, "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

She was right, she _shouldn't_ have mentioned it.

"You know," I said softly, "it's been almost fifty years since it happened."

"It must have been hard for you."

"Yeah… It was…"

* * *

"Emmett!" I yelled from downstairs, "Hurry up! If you haven't noticed the burning in my throat! I'm _so_ thirsty, I can eat an elephant."

"Yuck," I heard Emmett say as he descended from the stairs, "I've had elephant before, when we were in Africa on vacation, they _do not_ taste good."

"It was an expression," I said rolling my eyes, "lets go."

* * *

I just finished draining my fourth buck.

As I rose to my feet I smiled slightly, satisfied that the burning was now gone.

"You ready to head back home?" I heard Emmett ask from behind me.

"Yeah, I promised Alice we would go into town and shop," I groaned.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry you are going to have to live through that."

"You and me both babe."

Emmett and I began running back towards the house. Just about twenty miles within our run something or _someone_ came into view.

We both stopped abruptly, about a hundred yards away from the figure.

"Is that?" I began, "an old woman?"

"I think it is."

Emmett took my hand and at human pace made our way towards the woman.

"Are you lost?" Emmett asked.

The small woman's face was covered by a black hooded cloak.

Which was _very_ peculiar. Who in the world wore that?!

"Actually," her voice was brittle but sweet, "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"You."

"Us?" I asked surprised.

"Not you dear… _him,_" a long, pale, boney finger emerged from her cloak, only to point at Emmett.

She turned her head slightly, and the sun reflected on a portion of her face. My eyes grew in shock as I saw a glint of her dark burgundy eyes.

Instinctively I pushed Emmett behind me and was in my crouch growling furiously, "_who_ are you?"

Emmett was a little slow on the intake, "Rose? What are you doing?"

"Emmett. Don't. Move," I ordered, "I said _who_ are you?"

The old woman finally removed her hood, only to reveal snow white long hair, a sweet smile and her burgundy eyes.

Emmett was finally catching on and began to growl. I knew at any moment he would try to protect me.

"Remember what I said," I told him.

He did as he was told and stayed behind me.

"Don't make me ask again," I told the old woman.

Her sweet smile only grew, "you must be _very_ strong."

I growled louder, furious that she ignored me as she looked directly into Emmett's eyes.

"I can give you a gift," she said humbly, "you'll be a _thousand_ times stronger than you are now."

"I don't want anything you're giving," Emmett said coldly.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," she said, "but it seems like you have no choice."

Suddenly her burgundy eyes flashed green for a split second before returning to it's original color.

_**THUD!**_

Without a second thought I spun around, only to find Emmett laying unconscious on the ground.

"Emmett?!" I practically shrieked.

He laid on the dirt ground unmoving, he didn't look like he was in pain.

"What did you do to him?!" I spun around only to find nothing.

I was alone and the woman was gone.

I fell to my knees, "Emmett? Wake up. Emmett? Please."

I began to gently slap him trying to force him awake.

I began to shake uncontrollably letting out dry sobs, "Baby, baby c'mon please! Wake up!"

I continued to slap him.

"Rosalie!" I heard someone yell from deep inside the forest.

I recognized that voice, it was Alice.

"Alice?" I first whispered, "Alice? Alice! Alice! I'm over here! Help! Please!"

In seconds Alice was at my side, followed by Edward and Jasper.

"What happened to him?" Alice asked as she fell to the ground next to me. "I saw him pass out."

All three of them looked worried. But, none were as close to insanity as I was.

"I-I can't hear anything," Edward said in shock.

"What?!" I looked up at him my face filled with concern. "He's… He's not…" I couldn't even say it.

"No, I don't think so," Jasper said, "We should take him to Carlisle."

Jasper was just about to pick Emmett up off the ground.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I got him."

I swooped him into my arms and began to run towards the house.

* * *

I laid him on the on the couch gently.

"Rose what happened?" Esme asked as she watched her youngest son lay unconsciously on her couch.

I told them the story of the old woman.

"… and then next thing I knew he was on the ground."

"I think we should give it a couple of hours," Carlisle said, "wait to see if he wakes up."

"That's it?!" I exclaimed, "I will _not_ just sit here and do _nothing_! I _refuse_!"

I glared fiercely at my father.

"Rosalie listen… it's all we could do for now."

I continued to glare before turning my heel and rushing to Emmett's side.

* * *

I held Emmett's hand as I watched him… "sleep" was the word I was most comfortable using.

My family left me to be alone.

Doing all this reminded me of the days of his transformation. Only difference was I didn't know I was in love with him then.

Suddenly I heard him groan, my face immediately lit up.

"You're awake," I said breathlessly, "thank god I was starting to-"

I was interrupted, when he quickly pulled his hand away.

"- is something wrong?"

He held his head (as if he had a migraine) and sat up, his eyes were still tightly shut.

"Emmett are you-"

I heard him growl at…. _me_.

His eyes shot open, only to reveal that they were a bright startling red.

"Emmett?"

Just then I felt a crushing blow to the chest. I don't really know what happened next all I heard was the shattering of glass and the wet grass beneath me.

Before I could pick myself up off the ground I was pinned.

Emmett laid on top of me growling as he held me down.

I was terrified and didn't know what to do.

His grip tightened and I began to wince in pain.

"Emmett… you're… hurting me."

He only growled more viciously. He lowered his head toward my neck I could feel the heat from his breath against my skin.

This wasn't like any of the other times when this would usually send me into a frenzy of uncontrollable passion. I was actually terrified for my life.

I felt his lips touch the base of my neck ready to rip me to shreds.

I shut my eyes tight to brace myself.

Instead of feeling pieces of me being ripped off I felt a massive weight taken off of me.

I opened my eyes only to see Edward, Jasper and Carlisle holding Emmett back.

Esme and Alice were quickly at my side.

"Are you alright?!" Alice asked.

"Emmett?" was all I could say.

I was confused, what was going on?

* * *

My brothers took Emmett into the basement to try to restrain him.

"Carlisle get out of my way!" I demanded once again.

"You can't go down there," he said.

"You can't stop me from seeing my own husband!"

"Who… _what_ ever that is down there… Is _not_ the Emmett we all know. It is like he's a newborn all over again but a thousand times stronger. He is almost a complete savage."

"I don't give a shit! Move!"

As hard as I could I shoved Carlisle out of the way.

I made my way down the stairs.

I saw my brothers hover closely next to Emmett who sat in a chair.

"I managed to calm him down as best I could," Jasper said without looking at me.

"He doesn't have any memory… about _any_ of us," Edward said also not looking at me.

"Even me?" I whispered.

"Especially you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Is that true, Emmett?" I whispered, "you don't know who I am?"

"Yes," he spat, "nor do I care."

I knew his words should of hurt me, truth was they did. But Carlisle was right, this wasn't the man I was in love with.

His face was different too, he no longer had the trace of child-like innocence. Maybe that was what made it easy to change my pain into anger.

"I see…" I glared.

We both looked into each other's eyes. I didn't feel that fire like I usually did, I felt nothing.

"Hold him down," I ordered.

"What?!" Jasper said.

"Do it."

They both did as they were told. I slowly made my way toward them.

Aggressively, I grabbed hold of Emmett's face and pulled it close to mine until it was just inches away.

"I will have _my_ Emmett back," I seethed, "Even if it's the last thing I do."

He said nothing, he just glared.

I violently pushed his face away as I looked down at him.

"Good luck with that," he smiled wickedly.

Without any thought I felt my hand ball into a fist and pull back.

_**BAM!**_

I heard a slight cracking in his jaw as my right hook connected with his face.

Immediately I turned to leave.

"Go to hell," I heard him say.

"Not until I send you there first…"

* * *

I sat on my bed frustrated.

'_What do I do?!'_

I began flipping through the album Emmett had made for our anniversary. It held all our happiest memories. Again I began to shake from my dry sobs.

I traced the picture of Emmett at our first wedding with my finger.

"I miss you…" I whispered.

Then suddenly a flash of that old woman's face flashed inside my head.

'_Maybe if you kill her… this would all end,'_ the voice in my head told me.

Actually that wasn't such a bad idea.

I quickly hopped off of my bed.

"Are you going to need any help?" Alice asked as she walked into my bedroom.

"Do you _see_ that I'm going to need help?" I asked emotionlessly.

"No."

"Then I'll be fine."

She sighed, "I guess I can't do anything to stop you."

"No, you can't," I told her, "tell me one thing though."

"Anything?"

"Is my theory right? If the old woman dies will I get _my_ Emmett back?"

"In theory… _maybe_. When the woman dies, I see that Emmett is alive. But the rest is unclear. So basically what is there to lose if you do try?"

I brushed passed her.

"Everything…"

* * *

_**(Old Woman's POV)**_

I opened the door to my small secluded cottage that was deep in the forest.

Instead of stepping right in, I let the door swing open.

Something didn't feel right…

I slowly stepped in.

Not even two steps in a felt a massive force.

Next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall.

I turned in horror, only to find the blonde girl from earlier today.

She smiled sweetly, "Hello."

* * *

_**(Rosalie's POV)**_

"Hello."

The old woman's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets. I notice she began to struggle.

"You're probably wondering why you can't push me off," I said continuing my sweet tone. "You can find I can be _very_ strong when I'm angry."

"Now deary… we don't want to do anything rash."

I tightened my grip on her neck, elevating her off the ground.

"Oh this isn't rash at all," I grinned, "this is seems _very_ sensible to me."

She began to look frightened, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," I said now changing my sweet tone into a deadly one.

"I can't stop it," she quickly said.

"I thought you would say that… So I guess I have no use for you anymore…"

I reached into my back pocket only to reveal a small metal rectangle.

"What are you doing?"

I spoke calmly, "what do you think? You're going to die today… and no I am _not_ talking about a quick fiery death. You're going to die slowly… and yes it _will_ hurt."

"No-No! Please! I'm sorry! Please!"

I tightened my grip again completely flashing with anger, "Is your sorry going to bring back my husband?! Is it?!"

I put the small metal rectangle close to her face before I flicked it open. A small flame emerged from it and her eyes only widened.

I pushed the little flame next to her eye and watched as her skin began to sizzle under the flame.

She began to shriek in agony.

"Your eyes are going to have to be the first to go… So you can never do this to _anyone _ever again."

She screamed louder and louder and as each octave grew higher and higher so did my satisfaction.

* * *

I raced back home after I was done with my "mission."

I burned her till she was nothing but a pile of ashes, that includes her house.

I ran straight thru the gaping hole in the house (which was once our glass sliding door).

"Rose, we're down here!" I heard Alice yell from the basement.

I ran downstairs. My whole family was hovering around a limp figure that slumped in the chair.

I pushed passed them and was quickly in front of Emmett.

"He's been like this for about half an hour," Edward said.

That was about the time I finally killed the old woman.

A few minutes have passed and still nothing.

"C'mon…" I whispered.

"Rose, maybe…" Esme said softly.

I knew what she was going to say.

"No! He's going to wake up!" I exclaimed, "He _has_ too…"

I knew it sounded like a dumb fairy tale but maybe if I just kissed him he would wake up.

Slowly I inched closer and closer to his face it felt like hours until our lips finally met.

I slowly pulled away and held my breath (like that did anything).

Nothing happened.

I began to get frustrated.

"Grrrrrrr……" my brow furrowed and my eyes tightly shut.

"Emmett!" I yelled, "I said! WAKE UP!"

_**SMACK!**_

Next thing I knew I slapped him as hard as I could. Which only had him flying off the chair.

Esme gasped.

Seconds later Emmett's body began to stir.

'_So you only respond when I hit you?!'_

I was quickly at his side as I pulled him onto my lap.

His eyes fluttered open only to reveal his beautiful gold eyes.

"Rose?"

I began to shake, there I go crying again.

"I'm h-h-h-h-h-h-here, baby," I shook.

"I think I had a dream," he said sitting up., "you and I were back in Tennessee and we were old and we had grandchildren."

I continued to shake, "y-y-y-y-y-y-you had a dr-dr-dr-dr-dream?"

"Yea…"

Before he could say another word, I launched myself at him causing us both to fall over.

I held myself against his chest and continued to cry.

"I-I-I-I-I-I thought I l-l-l-lost you f-f-f-forever!"

"Shhhh…. Shhhh," he cooed, "everything is fine, Rose."

He rubbed my back as he soothed me.

* * *

"We should go?" I heard Esme say as she broke painful trip down memory lane.

"Huh?"

"The sun will be coming up and Charlie should be waking up. Lets go."


	37. Just let it out

**_Time: 12:36AM (PST)_**

**_Something I just thought would be funny and fun._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_*****************************************************************_**

I looked away from my homework as I heard the garage door grumble open.

I furrowed my brow in concentration, trying to figure out if Esme had left the house without me knowing.

I heard the loud engine of the car as it pulled into the garage.

'_Wait… 8.0L quad-turbo W16 engine…'_

I felt my eyes light up as I scrambled off my bed and raced down the stairs.

*** * ***

_**(Emmett's POV)**_

I got out of my jeep and slammed the door shut.

"Baby?" I heard faintly from inside the house.

I closed my eyes and smiled, I missed the sound of her voice.

The garage door swung open.

"Babe?" she stood at the door way staring at me for a second as if making sure I was really there.

I grinned as I opened my arms, waiting for her to fill the gap.

"Baby!" she squealed.

* * *

_**(Rosalie's POV)**_

I rushed over to Emmett, launching myself at him.

He began to kiss me deeply and hungrily, we've been a part for so long I'm surprised neither of us exploded.

Reluctantly I pulled away, "where is every body else?"

"Jasper and Alice should be arriving soon, they left a couple of hours after I did," he told me as he led me back into the house. "Carlisle and Edward are still in Phoenix. Bella is in the hospital, she didn't exactly escape James unfazed."

"I see," was all I could say, "so James is…"

"He's gone. Jasper, Alice, and I made sure of that," he said with a grin.

I sighed, I'm glad he came home to me in more than perfect condition.

"I missed you," I told him.

"I missed you too," Emmett pulled me close to him before kissing me one more time.

* * *

_**(Two Months Later)**_

"Is it just me or does graduation get more boring each time we graduate?" I said as I tossed my cap and gown on the couch.

"Really?" Alice started, "I think it gets more and more exciting."

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, you think people who mow their own lawns are amazing."

"That was one time!"

"You ran up to the guy and asked him why he didn't just hire someone to do it."

"I was just-" Alice was cut short, she was having a vision, "What in the world are they thinking?"

Alice looked slightly confused but also a bit frustrated.

"What is it?"

She didn't answer me, she just left the room. I followed her curiously, only to find myself in the dining room.

"Good god," was all I could say.

Alice and I stood in the doorway gaping at the mass quantities of food that took up the _whole _table. Steak, chicken, dinner rolls, mashed potatoes, broccoli, hot dogs, burgers, pies, orange juice, soda… there was just _so much_ food.

"Bella… Is this all for you?" Alice asked.

I didn't notice till now but Edward and Bella sat in the corner of the room.

"I wouldn't be able to eat this much even if I wanted," she confirmed.

"Then whose is it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Okay Jazz, who ever throws up first has to give the winner ten grand," I heard Emmett say as he and Jasper walked into the room.

"Right," Jasper nodded.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going do," I said.

"It is _exactly_ what you're thinking," Edward said, "and my money is on Emmett."

Over the years, I had to admit each of us developed mild gambling problem. You see, after about twenty years or so, life gets boring. It was nothing major, we wouldn't bet on the usually things like: horse racing, poker, blackjack… none of that. Just little simple things like: who's car can make it to Canada first, who can seduce innocent bystanders the fastest… normal stuff.

There was only one rule… Alice could not participate, seeing as she could cheat. She didn't mind, she preferred watching over participating.

"How much are you willing to bet on Emmett?" I asked deviously.

Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "twenty."

I smirked.

"Rose, you're going to bet against me?" Emmett almost pouted.

"No…" I said, "I think none of you are going to win. Fifty g's says that you both throw up."

I heard Alice and Bella snicker.

"This is easy money," Jasper said as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"So wait," Bella said, "human food makes you sick?"

"Not sick," Alice told her, "just _really _uncomfortable."

She nodded in understanding.

"Are you guys ready?" Alice asked the two competitors.

They both nodded, I could see the determination on their faces.

"Ready. Set…… Go!"

They both began shoveling mountains of food into their mouths.

They were just about half way done until I saw both hesitate as they reached for some juice.

"This is _so_ over," I said shaking my head with a smirk.

At that moment as they both gulped down their juice, they dashed out of the room.

My smirk turned into a smile as I slowly followed them, everyone did the same.

As we walked into the downstairs bathroom, there they were.

Emmett huddled over the toilet and Jasper over the sink.

"Oh god!" Emmett wailed, "Why?! Why did we agree to do this?!"

"You-" Jasper was cut short from the food his stomach had rejected, "have the worse ideas _ever_! I hate you!"

"My-" Emmett began to argue before forcing himself back to the toilet, "My idea?! This was your idea! I hate you even more!"

Alice and I made our way towards our husbands.

"It's okay Jazzy," she soothed him, "just let it out."

I rubbed Emmett's back soothingly, as I kneeled down so I was eye level.

He looked at me his face looked completely miserable.

I grabbed the towel that was on the counter and wiped his mouth clean.

"You can just deposit the money into my account…"

I turned to face Jasper and Edward, "…. that goes for you too."


	38. Have you ever heard of the Jonas Bros?

**1:43AM(PST) ****ßAWWWW! I LOVE YOU! Lol.**

**Sorry if this Chapter is offensive in anyway.**

**Sorry for the long wait… there's just been so much going on.**

**In the bright side I graduate on Friday! Then off to college… I'm kinda bummed about college… I just want to sleep. I'm so tired of school. Lol.**

**Enjoy.**

*******************************************************

_**(Bella's POV)**_

Edward and I sat together on the Cullen's soft white couch in the living room watching_ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _one Saturday afternoon.

"I think Ron is a tool," Edward said suddenly in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Look at the way he just waved at that Cedric guy, very tool-ish," he said, his perfect face was smooth and collected as always. "And I'm pretty sure he's in love with Viktor."

I stared at him for a brief moment, I was just about to say something until Emmett skipped happily into the room.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy," Edward said rolling his eyes.

I was confused… as always.

Emmett sat in the arm chair next to us, he grinned happily.

That's when I noticed something glisten on his left ring finger.

"Emmett," I started, "that's not your wedding band."

"I know," Emmett said, his grin growing wider.

"What ring is that?"

"Please Bella," Edward practically begged me, "don't urge him."

I was growing more and more confused by the second.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Bella," Emmett began, "have you ever heard of the Jonas Brothers?"

I was taken aback, "the J-Jonas Brothers?"

"Yes Bella, the Jonas Brothers," he was speaking very formally as if trying to sell me something.

"Yes?" my answer came out as a question.

"You see Bella, the Jonas Brothers where these things called purity rings…"

Oh jeez, I can already see where this is going.

"So you're abstinent?" I asked, jumping to conclusions.

I heard Edward sigh and from the corner of my eye I could see him shaking his head.

"Yes," he said simply.

"But you're married already."

"Well, Rose always wanted another wedding," he just shrugged.

"Does Rosalie know about this?"

"Nope, but she'll find out in about three and a half seconds," Edward said with a smirk.

The once calm, grinning Emmett was now in a state of panic.

"You didn't think this all the way through, huh Em?" Edward said still smirking.

We heard the clicking of Rosalie's heels get closer and closer.

"Think what all the way through?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Why don't you tell her Em?"

"Tell me what?" Rosalie's beautiful face looked confused.

"Emmett's made a life changing decision," I could tell Edward was just feeding the flame. He enjoyed watching his favorite brother squirm against the person he feared most, his wife.

"Emmett what is he talking about," Rosalie was becoming more and more perplexed about the whole situation.

"Uhh, Babe?" Emmett started, "How would you like another wedding?"

Rosalie let out a squeal of delight, "Really?!"

In a blink of an eye she was at Emmett's side showering him with kisses. I felt embarrassed watching this, so I quickly looked away. But, not without turning a deep shade of red.

I felt Edward's cold finger tips stroke my cheek, like he always did when I blushed. I looked into his eyes.

He looked into mine.

"Tell her the catch," Edward said not looking away from me.

Any other day I wouldn't dare look away from his gaze, but I was just so curious about how this whole thing would turn out.

"Catch?" Rosalie said mid-kiss.

Emmett chuckled nervously, "Uhh… you see this ring?"

He presented his left hand.

"Emmett, what in the world is that ugly thing?!" Rosalie said suddenly, "That is _not_ the wedding band I bought you."

"I know that babe… it's my purity ring."

Rosalie looked at both me and Edward. I quickly looked away, her gazes still made me uncomfortable.

She narrowed her eyes, "Purity… ring?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly does this purity ring mean?" her tone was deadly, as if telling Emmett to choose his next words carefully.

"I am completely celibate."

Rosalie was quickly on her feet as she looked down at Emmett. Her face was cool and collected, but you can just feel the anger seeping out of her pores.

"Excuse me?" she said quietly.

Edward tried holding in snickers.

"I'm refraining from sex," he didn't dare look her in the eyes, which I understood completely.

"So…" she spoke softly but calmly, "Are you telling me… that you will _not_ have sex with me until our next wedding? Your _wife? _Who you are _already_ married too?"

Emmett mumbled inaudibly for both me and the two vampires with the most sensitive hearing in the world.

"What?" Rosalie's words reminded me of a viper snake. It seemed so calm and smooth, but then you never know when it would strike."

"Yes."

"Yes?" she leaned slightly towards him pretending she didn't hear him. She then looked at Edward and me again, "He said 'yes.' You hear that Bella?" This was the first time she has ever addressed me personally, "he said 'yes.'"

She smiled humbly.

She cleared her throat and began to nod, "okay, alright… Get up."

"What?" Emmett looked frightened.

"You heard me," she told him, "Get. Up."

He did as he was told and got up slowly and cautiously. He was a full head taller than her but you can see the fear in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Lets go," she took his hand and began dragging him out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"We're going to have sex, right now… And you're going to like it…"

"What?! No!"

Edward and I watched as Emmett struggled in Rosalie's grasp, trying to desperately get away.

"I'm abstinent!" he screamed.

"The hell you are!"

They began shouting at each other as Rosalie dragged him up the stairs.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"If it means I have to fuck you stupid for this damn idea to leave you're head… SO BE IT!"

Edward who was once smirking was now watching in disgust. I only watched wide-eyed.

"No Rose! NOOOOOO!"

_***SLAM!***_

His screams were cut short by the slamming of their bedroom door. I was speechless I didn't know what to say.

"Lets go, Bella," Edward said suddenly rising to his feet.

"Where we going?"

He took me by the shoulders and gently picked me off the couch and onto my feet.

"Far…Far…Away," he told me, "I don't want you to hear anything. I don't even think I can return home for a couple of days."


	39. Well, what are you going to do?

_**Time: 11:18PM (PST)**_

_**Sorry this took so long. I started to Sookie Stackhouse series (I'm on the 8**__**th**__** one now, I started last week. Lol.) and I was INSTANTLY hooked! I recommend it! But seriously if you are under 18 you should not be reading it… just think of it as gruesome and x-rated. Lol. And I don't want to be held responsible if your parents so happen to flip through it and read some things that… well… you know are inappropriate… Lol. Other than that… it's GREAT. Lol.**_

_**Well….. Enjoy!**_

_*************************************************_

"Rose you have to!" Alice exclaimed as she stomped her foot childishly.

"I don't have to do anything," I said calmly as I picked up after Emmett's clutter all over our bedroom.

"Please Rose! Please!"

I sighed, "is this the only thing I have to do, for this whole stupid thing?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice grinned.

"I suppose I can buy her a new stereo system for her truck," I said finally giving into Alice's stupid determination for me to buy Bella a birthday present.

"That sounds fine to me," Alice chimed.

"When's her birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" everyone, except me, announced.

Bella blushed furiously as she watched everyone beam at her.

I didn't beam, I didn't even glare.

"It's time for presents!" Alice was hopping up and down as she thrust a perfectly wrapped box in Bella's face.

Emmett gently nudged me, he quietly left the room and I followed.

* * *

"Why does Bella drive this piece of crap?" I wondered out loud as I began to install her brand new stereo.

"I don't know," Emmett shrugged, "I told Alice we would just buy her a new one. But she insisted that that would make Bella unhappy."

"It's a new car… how can that make _anyone_ unhappy."

"Beats me… are you almost done?"

"Yup," I simply said, "all finished."

* * *

We made it back just as Bella was opening her last present.

She sighed as Alice handed her the box.

I watched as she ripped open the wrapping paper.

"Shoot," she said as she dropped the gift.

She grabbed hold of her finger as a thick, dark liquid began to ooze out of the small cut she must have received.

"No!" Edward roared.

It all happened very quickly then.

Edward threw himself in front of Bella, flinging her behind him a bit to roughly. The table containing the plates, flowers and cake came crashing to the floor, followed by Bella. She landed in the shattered mess.

Jasper threw himself towards Bella, his eyes were black with thirst.

His body slammed into Edward's, causing a deafening crackling noise.

Jasper and Edward crouched in front of each other, growls ripping from deep within their chests. These noises were nothing like when they would play around.

Jasper was just about to launch himself passed Edward, but mid-air Emmett caught him by the throat and slammed him onto the floor.

Jasper began struggling in Emmett's steel grip.

"C'mon bro! Calm down!" Emmett said, but it was no use.

"I want her!" Jasper continued to struggle as he watched Bella look at him in terror.

"Emmett, get him out of here," Carlisle said calmly.

As odd as it sounds I felt strangely smug. It was pretty demented of me to find entertainment in Bella's near death experience.

* * *

It wasn't long till everyone evacuated the house, leaving Carlisle to stitch up Bella.

Emmett had Jasper in a sturdy bear hug as he continued to struggle.

I leaned against Carlisle's Mercedes and folded my arms and just observed as Emmett and Esme tried to calm my brother.

Edward was angry and bitter and sulking in some dark corner of our driveway somewhere. Alice's body language was a bit harder to read, at first she seemed embarrassed, then worried, then soon after upset. But, other than that she didn't say a word.

Right now her face was blank and emotionless as she watched her husband and fought with her emotions deciding which one was more appropriate.

Besides Alice, Jasper was always the closest to me, between all my other siblings, he and I related on so many different levels. So I could understand what he must be feeling right now as the demons inside of him were causing such a riot (only because I had my own, very different demons, but generally the same).

Esme sighed and stepped away from her deranged son.

"What can we do?" she said helplessly.

No one seemed to make any suggestions.

To be honest I would have just suggested to let him go and see how this all played out. But, when I received a cold glare from that dark corner in our driveway, I decided against that idea.

I pushed off the car and made my way towards my brother, arms still folded.

"You need to calm down… you're embarrassing yourself," I said matter-of-factly.

"Fuck you!"

I gaped for a fraction of a second and felt a twinge of outrage. I couldn't get mad, he wasn't himself.

"Well," I shrugged, "I tried." I let my arms fall to my side rather loudly as I made my way back to my original spot.

Alice after all this time finally moved in front of Jasper.

"You're upsetting me," she said quietly.

Oh well, I guess she decided on upset being the proper feeling…

That seemed to do it. After a moment or two, Jasper's body seemed to settled down as he looked down at the ground ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he said just as quietly as Alice had done.

Emmett let him go and Jasper just stood there with slumped shoulders, not daring to look any of us in the eye.

Alice took his hand, "let's go hunt."

* * *

I sat in the living room alone, reading a book.

Alice and Jasper haven't returned yet, Edward was bringing Bella home, and everyone else was off doing there own little thing.

I seemed to be the only one unfazed by this whole thing… And well if you know me this was no big surprise.

I heard the front door open and close, which only meant Edward was back.

He walked into the living room and plopped down into the arm chair, which was directly across from mine.

He sighed.

I put my book down and met his gaze.

"What do I do Rose?"

I was slightly surprised he asked my opinion.

"What do you feel you should do?" I asked calmly.

He paused for a moment, "I think…" another pause, "we should leave."

My brow raised in astonishment.

"Seems like a bold move… do you think running away will fix what happened tonight?" my voice was completely neutral, none of my prejudices for Bella had any presence in this conversation, not this time.

"I'm not running!" he snapped, but then he seemed to realize my non-threatening approach and calmed down. "I'm not running…" he whispered looking down at his hands.

"Then why leave?"

"To protect her…"

Valid answer.

"I know I'm not the most supporting sister in the world," I started, "but if you feel this is the right thing to do, I won't fight you on this. And neither will the rest of the family."

He looked into my eyes and for the first time in a _very_ long time, he actually seemed tormented by the idea.

"So? What's it going to be?"

Edward closed his eyes, his face was twisted in such an anguished way I thought he was going to cry.

I took that as my answer.

"You're going to have to give us a day to pack everything up," I told him, "I'll call Tanya tonight and tell her we'll be staying in Denali."

"I can't tell her the truth…" he said looking at the ground.

"That's understandable," I agreed.

"So what then?"

I rose from my seat and stood by his side putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

My face was still in it's neutral blank demeanor, "you break her heart."

Edward's head snapped up so fast to look at me I almost didn't see it.

He was wide eyed, like he didn't hear what I said.

"But-" he first started to say, "I don't think… I can."

I gave him a slight smile.

"You are the _best_ liar I know," I said hoping he caught my drift.

His brow was drawn together causing his forehead to form frowning crease lines.

I kissed the top of my head and headed for the staircase.

"Rose," he called after me.

I turned around.

"Thank you."

I shook my head, "you don't mean that."

He looked confused again.

"You're not thankful that I just gave you the perfect plan to leave the one person you have ever truly loved. You're thanking me out of reflex, you think you _have_ to thank me," I told him, "but really… inside… you hate me so much right now that you don't even realize it."

My once neutral behavior was now dead serious.

"And for that," I continued, "I am truly and deeply sorry."

He nodded in understanding, "Then rose…"

I remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"… I hate you."

I shrugged, "well, what are you going to do?"

I smiled half-heartedly and continued my way up the stairs.


	40. Yes An Outhouse

_**TIME: 3:03 (PST)**_

_**This is pretty much very random… soooo… yeeeaaah…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_*****************************************_

I propped myself up on one elbow as Emmett and I laid in bed (we arrived in Denali a few hours before).

Next to me laid a completely naked Emmett. He laid on his back with his eyes closed, he didn't even pretend to breathe. He looked dead to the world, as he often did whenever we were through.

I stared blankly at the perfection next to me with no real thoughts in mind; until I felt his massive arm pull me securely into him.

"You're quiet," he said not opening his eyes, "why are you quiet?"

I shrugged wordlessly as I put my arm across his waist.

My brow began to draw together, as I stared at the wall ahead.

"I could feel your tension," Emmett stated, "you just had amazing sex, relax."

I shook my head and sniggered.

"Where do you think Edward will go?" I asked suddenly.

I looked up at Emmett, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," he said truthfully, still not opening his eyes.

I gave a frustrated huff and continued to look at the wall.

"Well you're no help," I said neutrally.

"I'm sorry," I could feel him smiling.

"He'll be back," I said matter-of-factly.

"Of course. We're his family, he has to."

"You're right," I agreed. "He's a smart guy, he wouldn't do anything stupid over some girl."

I was trying to sound as convincing as possible. Who was I try to convince anyway? Emmett? Or me?

"Do you think he misses her?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes."

"Would you miss me?"

"I think I would miss you even if we never met."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Did you seriously just say that?" I asked as I looked up at him.

Emmett shrugged nonchalantly, "Yes."

"Why do you say those kind of things?"

"Cause' I mean them," Emmett easily swung me over until I was straddling his waist. "You're so beautiful."

"I know," I said, smiling down at him.

He put his hands on both sides of my face and pulled me into him until our lips met.

* * *

"That's not fair!" I heard Alice say on the phone as I was just about to round the corner, I stopped dead. "Just because you cut all ties doesn't mean-" I couldn't hear the response on the other end, but Alice groaned angrily. "It's not fair! I love her too!" another silence. "Fine… I said fine! I promise!" without a 'goodbye' Alice flipped her phone shut.

I quickly went the opposite direction as was intended and hurried into the living room and grabbed a random magazine. Kate, who was on the computer, gave me a strange look.

Usually I wouldn't have cared if I overheard anyone's conversation. But, something about this one made me feel like I shouldn't have heard anything.

"What's the point in running? I knew you were there," Alice said sourly, a very odd tone coming from her.

I looked falsely confused, "what are you talking?"

"You heard me on the phone with Edward."

"No I didn't. I was here the whole time, reading a magazine. Right Kate?" I was eyeing Kate telling her to 'play along.'

"Uhhh… Yeah!" She said brightly.

Alice eyed the both of us skeptically, "you were reading a magazine about 'Quality, Not Quantity Lumber'?"

"What?" I slipped, "Oh! Uhhh… yeah! I was thinking about building a… a… a…"

"An outhouse!" Kate exclaimed.

My head snapped towards her.

'_What the hell?!?!'_

"An outhouse?" Alice wasn't buying any of this bullshit. I knew it, Kate knew it… So why are we still lying?

"Yes. An outhouse," I nodded.

"We don't use the bathroom Rose."

"But should that stop us from having an one?!" I questioned.

"Okay…? Well, since you _weren't_ listening in on my phone call maybe you would like to know what I was talking about."

I remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Edward made me promise to never return to Forks as long as Bella is there… none of us could go back," Alice completely forgot about my sad excuse of a lie and she suddenly became disgruntle.

I was shocked, the was really unexpected.

There was a long awkward silence.

"I need to go shopping," Alice said suddenly and without another word she was gone.

"Okay, bye," Kate and I said simultaneously.

The moment I heard the front door slam shut, I threw the magazine straight at Kate's head.

She was caught off guard, "what was that?!"

"An outhouse?! Really?!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged, "what's wrong with that?!"

"Yes, Kate. I of all people would build an outhouse."

"So… are you really going to do it?" Kate said slightly confused.

"What?!"

"Cause' I always wanted one…"

"What the hell?! No! I am not building an outhouse!"

"Can we?" she sounded hopeful.

I sighed roughly, slumped into my chair and shrugged, "I don't know… maybe later."

* * *

"I brought home goodies!" Alice sang as she walked into Kate's bedroom.

She seemed much happier than when she left a few hours ago. She had dozens of bags, as usual, in hand. She set down the bags before running out of the room only to return with three larger ones.

"These are for you," she beamed handing us two of the bags she first walked in with.

Kate and I exchanged looks before hesitantly opening up the bags.

"Black turtle necks?" Kate said pulled out three identical turtle necks out of her bag.

"Black pants?" I said pulling out three identical pairs of pants out of my bag.

"And…." she pulled out three shoe boxes. "Black Jimmy Choo OTK calf leather boots!" she squealed happily as she opened one of the boxes.

"Oooooh! Pretty!" Kate admired and she reached out. Alice happily handed them to her.

"What are in the big bags?" I said not impressed.

"You are so impatient," Alice said pretended to be disappointed, I knew she was just itching to reveal what was next.

"Taa-daa!" she quickly pulled out three matching luggage sets.

"Uhhh… no offence but after the shoes, those are pretty much a disappointment," Kate told Alice, she was hugging onto the boots like she was afraid Alice would suddenly take back her gifts.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes!" Alice pointed at me like I just said the right answer to a question I didn't even know was asked.

"Where?"

"Biloxi, Mississippi."

"Biloxi? What's there?" Kate asked.

"A mental hospital," Alice was beaming.

There were no more question after that second, Kate and I were simply confused.

Kate and I exchanged a look.

"Okay," I started, "I think I speak for the both of us when I say… What?!"

"Well, when Bella came home from the hospital," she began, "You know… When James was trying to kill her?"

I nodded quickly and motioned for her to go on.

"She told me that James knew who I was and blah, blah, blah… Long story short, I Googled. And I found little snippets about my death, but that was about it. But what I _do_ know is that I'm from Biloxi."

We stared at her blankly.

"Soooo… Mississippi here we come!" She announced.

We were still silent.

"What's with all the black clothing?" Kate asked.

"Well, I don't think the Asylum would willing give us access to their archives. Sooo…"

I knew what Alice was implying.

I narrowed my eyes, "we're breaking in."

"Yes." she said simply.

"Cool!" it was Kate's turn to beam.

"No. No, not cool," I told her, "cause' we're not doing it."

Kate's face fell and she began to frown.

"Hey! You turn the frown upside down little lady! Because we _are_ doing this!" Alice told her.

"No, we're not," I repeated, "Kate, give Alice back the shoes."

"What? No!" she quickly hid them behind her back.

"Kate, give her back the shoes," I told her sternly.

I swear whenever we come up to Denali it's like having _two_ Alices' and frankly… one is enough.

"No, you keep them," Alice told her.

"Give them back."

"Keep them."

"Give them back."

"Keep. Them"

Kate was looking at the both of us as if we were a tennis match.

"Give. Them. Back."

"Keep-"

"Ahhhhh!" Kate screamed, "I don't know what to do!"

She ran out of the room, with shoes in hand.

"Alice, we can't go to Mississippi," I told her, finally addressing the issue.

"Why not?"

Good question, why can't we?

"Because we can't."

"Wow. You are so persuasive." she said sarcastically.

I glared at her, she was right I wasn't very persuasive.

"C'mon Rose!" she was starting to beg now, "Let me have a chance to figure out who I am."

"I'll tell you who you are… Alice Cullen, vampire. You're married to Jasper Hale. You were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. You have two brothers Edward and Emmett. You also have an _older_ sister, me. That's just the abridged version."

Alice pouted and slowly made her way to sit next to me on Kate's bed.

"Please Rose," she rested her head on my shoulder and began snuggling into me.

"No."

"Please, I just want to know about my human life," she said. "You don't know what it's like, being the only one who can't remember."

"I can only imagine, Alice," I didn't want to look at her. She would give me one look and next thing you know we will be on the first flight to Biloxi.

"Exactly. At least you remember all you're pretty dresses, the admiration, the friends, your parents! And I think you told me you had a brother."

"I had two..."

"See! I want to know if I have a brother or maybe a sister! You could recall parties and birthdays…"

"I can also recall being murdered."

She went silent.

"I just don't want you finding out something you don't want to find out. Something about this idea of yours doesn't feel right. You're going to get hurt. I'm protecting you."

"But, I need to know," she told me solemnly.

I gave in, "fine."

"Really?!" she perked up.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she hugged me tightly before running out of the room. "Kate! We're going to Mississippi!"

"I can keep the shoes?!" I heard Kate yell from downstairs.

"Yeah!"

"Whooooo!"

I groaned and fell back onto the bed.


	41. We are not ninjas!

_**I'm sorry! I am so sorry! It's been MONTHS! I know! I'm sorry!**_

_**It's just been crazy. I've been having some things to work out. That did in fact take these many months to do so.**_

_**I understand if you're angry. But, please believe me when I say I'm so sorry.**_

_**Other than me groveling for forgiveness….**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_********************************************** **_

"Alice… Why are we dressed like Catwoman?" I asked trying so hard not to roll my eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" she replied. "Catwoman never looked this good."

"I agree," Kate grinned while she slipped her head into a black ski mask.

Simultaneously, both Alice and I stared at Kate. I'm not sure if it was just out of confusion or just because we were weirded out.

"Uhh… Why are you wearing that?" Alice dared to ask.

"I watch CSI I know what goes on in these investigations," she glared at the building straight ahead. "You know how many strands of hair it takes to find a suspect? Hmmm?"

Neither I nor Alice said anything for a few long seconds.

"How many?" I was still very alarmed. I thought this was going to be clean and simple. But, no Kate wanted to go all Assassin's Creed on this whole operation.

"One! Just one…" she whispered the last part which I'm sure also frightened Alice.

"Riiiiight," Alice said slowly, "Okay! Let's do this!"

Kate cheered while I remained silent.

* * *

The inside of the Asylum was dark. It made me feel much more relaxed, I imagined the halls to be all white and blindingly lit with bright florescent lighting.

Alice and I walked calmly through the building… I wish I could say the same for Kate. Kate, was walking as close as possible to the wall, tipp-toeing making sure to she was making as little noise as possible. And I would like to point out she was still wearing that damn mask!

"Kate, for crying out loud we are not ninjas," I told her sternly "So, stop it."

"And besides no one is even on this floor," Alice added. "Can't you smell it?"

Kate sighed in disappointment and took off her mask.

We stopped at the end of the hall before turning the corner. I turned the corner just a fraction of an inch, just to make sure no one was in fact on this floor.

"There's a camera," Alice said.

"I know," I replied only seeing the device for part of a second. "I suppose we are going to have to take care of it in a fast, stealthy, ninja-like way…" I hinted obviously.

"Maybe, Kate should do it…?"

"Really?" Kate's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Yeah."

The fire of excitement returned to her eyes, "Okay, how should we do this? Should I stick gum on it? Spray it with paint? OH! Maybe, I could just rip it off the wall?"

There she goes again taking this too far, "No. No, gum. No, paint. No, destruction of property. Just turn it to the side, so it'll face the wall."

She was about to object.

"Just go."

She didn't say anything else. But, she did put the mask back on.

* * *

"Okay, stay out here while Rose and I dig through the archives," Alice told Kate. "Make sure you are not seen and just knock on the door if we have to get out."

She nodded firmly, like a soldier taking orders from her superior.

Alice and I entered the room and shut the door behind us.

"I honestly think she watches too much TV," I said as switched on the lights.

"Well she has to do something, eternity is a long time."

***BANG!***

"I can hear you, you know!" Kate yelled in a hush tone.

We both snickered.

"Okay, how is this going to work?" I asked eyeing the room. In the far corner there were piles of boxes, that seemed out of place.

"I'll check the computer and you go through the files. Check for anything between the years of 1918 to 1920"

Without another word we began our search.

Within' twenty minutes I was frustrated, "this place doesn't seem to efficient."

"You're right everything's a mess… I'd be lucky to find anything from last decade."

"Doesn't that seem odd? How could this happen?"

I leaned against the filing cabinet and sighed. Then something was brought to my attention.

"Duh!" I said hitting my forehead, Alice was one step ahead of me, as expected.

We began to dig through the boxes that were in the far corner.

"It's pretty obvious why we couldn't find anything," she said.

"All this equipment is brand new, so they must have renovated this place and not everything must be filed," I finished.

It took us less than two minutes to dig through all the boxes.

"It's seems every year is account for…" I said skeptically, "except-"

"1914 to 1923," it was Alice's turn to finish my sentence.

"I've seen a couple here and there. But, it seems like there should be much more."

While we went through the boxes we exposed a blank wall the pile was blocking.

I stared at the wall for a moment.

"This doesn't belong," I said putting my hand against it.

"You're right. There's something behind it. You can see the outlining of a… door?"

Not even thinking twice I punched through the wall.

"What ever it is they were in a rush to hide it. This wall wasn't made properly, you can probably put a hole through it just by pushing on it hard enough."

We tore off the rest of the wall and faced a door that hasn't been used in years.

"It's locked."

Alice took hold of the knob and ripped it off.

"Not anymore."

Surprisingly the electricity in the room still worked, but only to a certain degree.

For a span of nine years there wasn't many boxes in this room. Not as many as there were in the other. Which seemed kind of odd.

We began our search all over again.

* * *

I wasn't paying attention to anything else except the picture I.D. on each file. Until finally…

"Alice! I found it!" I said. "Your folder seems thin, I guess it wasn't a long stay."

I walked over to Alice, who sat on the floor surrounded by scattered different folders.

"Did you know your real name is Mary Alice Brandon? What a catchy sounding name," I laughed to myself.

"What kind of sick place is this…" she said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked all joking aside.

"Every single file I've put my hands on…" she began scanning through again, "… they all end the same. All these people died."

"So?" I may have sounded a bit inconsiderate. But, people die. That's just how it works.

"None of them died from illness or anything like that… They were all experimented on."

I quickly snatched one of the folders on the floor, "why?"

"Each one of these patients showed some kind of abnormal brain activity… I suppose they wanted to figure out what was going on. Some of these even have little notes saying that video footage was taken. They filmed it… how sick is that?"

"Were they all like you?"

"Most claimed… but it's too late to know for sure."

"So, why weren't you experimented on?"

"Like you said, it must have been a short stay."

Alice sat on the floor a little while longer, she kept her eyes on the ground. I suppose out of misery.

"Alice, there's nothing you can do. Let's go. We got what we needed, we have no more business here."

"You're right" she said softly as she picked herself up off the floor.

I handed her the file with her name on it.

She took it without a word but I could tell she was still bothered.

I took a deep breath before I kneeled onto the floor, putting the folders back into the boxes.

"Call Kate. Get her in here."

"What? Why?"

"You and I can't carry all these boxes alone. We'll need her help if we're going to drive all this to the Police."

Alice seemed slightly shocked. I guess her distress fogged up her ability.

"All this won't fit in the rental…" she said softly.

"Do you want to do this or not?" I asked rhetorically. "We won't let these people get away with this… Besides I saw a van parked outside; and I assume you're not above grand theft auto. Right?"

"Right."

"Good. Now go call Kate."

Alice headed for the door and without bothering to look at me said, "Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome," I replied before I continued packing more folders into more boxes.


End file.
